Homeless To Twilight
by darkhippie
Summary: Living in one world homeless to end up in another world, homeless. Whats the point of life? Is this a life anyone would want forced upon them? Find out more by reading. Parts of book and parts of movie.
1. CH 1 - River

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. This will be my second fanfiction story.**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**Perth city, Western Australia, Australia January 2013**

In the middle of Perth city in Western Australia sat an old run down 3 story building. Its sat lifeless and useless in an area full of life, cars buzzed by, people walked past none noticing the building or what/who was inside. The building was like a stain on a piece of clothing, not wanted but noticeable. Many residents and business owners surrounding the building wanted it gone. The building made the area less valuable and less appealing,but because the land was owned by a wealthy family it had to stay as an eye sore. The outside of the building was over run by weeds, rubbish, scrap metal, bricks, basically it was a dumping ground. The walls of the house outside were a brown brick with smashed windows that had been boarded up.

In this building on the top floor sat a hooded figure hiding in the shadows that the sun didnt hit, peaking out of the window at the world waking up. The sun had just finish rising for the morning and all that could be heard from this room was cars beeping, birds chirping and people chatting as they started their day.

The hooded figure snuck down the floors of the house to the bottom floor where they swiftly snuck out onto the street not to be seen by anyone leaving the house. The figure walked down the street and into a local shopping centre, straight into a grocery store and over to the canned food isle. Quickly looking around for anyone passing they grabbed a few cans of tinned food and headed towards the checkouts. No one was looking so they took off out of the store.

"Hey,you come back here, stop that thief." An overweight security guard chased after the hooded figure before losing them in the crowded street of Perth.

The figure ran fast and ducked into the abandoned house to hide for a while. It had been a few hours now and the figure had eaten a can of the food they stole and hidden the other three in a hole in the wall of the second story concealed by a wall unit. This hole contained non perishable foods, a bit of cash, bottled water, a blanket, a spare pair of clothes, matches, candle and a pillow. It was about 3pm and the sun was getting lower to setting. The hooded figure had changed clothes and headed out into the busy streets again and down to the shopping centre, this time to a book store. Inside they noticed a book that stood out, TWILIGHT it said. Grabbing it before pretending to look around the Figure ducked out of the shop without anyone noticing, before sprinting back to their hide away.

The hooded figure had settled in for the night in candle light with a can of soup and the book, TWILIGHT. Over the next few days the figure stole items from shops before settling into reading Twilight. They read the book over and over and over. Loving it more and more.

Once or twice the figure had to stop reading as people had flashed lights through the window to see if anyone was inside and in that time the figure had blown out the candles before running and hiding away from view. The police would always stop to look inside the house before going off again.

The hooded figure had been here long enough and so they packed what they had into a worn old rucksack before heading out into the morning sun. It was easy to blend into the crowed. The figure walked and walked down busy streets. It was now about 6pm at night and there was no place to stay for the night out of the nights air. The little ally way behind a building would do for the night and so the figure settled in for the night with a little museli bar and the Twilight book.

Waking up the next morning the figure grabbed their things and continued the journey down the city streets before coming to a street leading out of the city. The problem with leaving the city was food was harder to steal and finding a place to stay was harder. The hooded figure weighed up its options before taking its first steps down the road to a new life.

A few hours later a small town was noticable. Walking quickly but skillfully quiet the figure snuck into a house that lay on the outskirts of town. No sound was heard in the house so the figure snuck into the kitchen to load their bags up with food. They were about to reach for a bag of crisps when a hand grasped the figures shoulder, the figure spun around quickly gasped and then they were knocked out cold by a man swinging a baseball bat.

"Well well well if it isnt my pig headed big sisters kid, its a shame you wont be able to stay, your mother ruined my life and now you can pay for her." The brown haired man said looking at the unconcious body laying on his kitchen floor. The man pulled the figure out of his kitchen and down to the river before throwing them into the flowing river.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. CH 2 - Magpie

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**UNIDENTIFIED PLACE **

A body floated down a flowing river surrounded by thick forest, before coming to land on a river bank where a group of teenagers were fishing and mucking around. The teenage girls in the group screamed and the guys stood in shock. One of the guys quickly pulled out his phone and called 911. The police and Ambulance were called.

The ambulance came by quickly and loaded the figure up into the back of the ambulance before taking off towards the hospital while the police secured the area, took pictures of the area and asked questions. Back in the ambulance the paramedic was about to remove the hood from the figures head but they woke up and jumped out of the paramedics reach.

"Its ok we wont harm you, we just want to help you, come lay on the stretcher and relax and we wont touch you unless you ask ok." The female paramedic said gesturing to the stretcher of the ambulance. The figure pulled its hood down further on its head before slowly moving to sit on the stretcher with its back to the wall of the ambulance staring at the paramedics from beneath its hood.

"Can you tell us your name, your age, anything." The female paramedic inquired. The hooded figure just stayed quietly still.

A few minutes later the Ambulance pulled up to the hospital where a few people ran out to meet it, a doctor and 2 nurses. The stretcher containing the figure was pulled from the ambulance.

"What do we have" the doctor asked.

"Unidentified human found washed up on a river bank by a bunch of teenagers. Wont talk , has not been examined." The female paramedic explained to the doctor as they walked into the hospital. They pulled into a spare examination room and transferred the unidentified human (hooded figure now called unknown patient) from the stretcher to the bed before the paramedic took the stretcher and left.

"Now will you tell us your name." The doctor said in a low sweet voice, looking over the unknown patient for any sign of injury.

"Magpie." The unknown patient said very quietly looking down.

" Well, Magpie is an name you dont hear of very often. How did you get the name?" The doctor asked wanting to know more about this interesting person.

"I dont know." Was all magpie replied. The doctor nodded.

"Are you sure?" The doctor inquired wanting some information.

Magpie shrugged. The doctor took the hint of Magpie not wanting to talk anymore.

"Will you take off the hoodie so i can see your face and check you for injuries." The doctor said politely but he was getting annoyed at how long this will take.

"ummm ok." Magpie started to slide the zipper down on the hoodie before pulling it off. This caused the doctor to hide a gasp, he didnt hide very well because Magpie heard it and tensed up. As Magpie slid the hoodie off, the doctor took notes. After Magpie removed her hoodie she was left in black sweat pants and black tank top.

"So your a girl Magpie? Would you be about 14, 15 years of age?" The doctor said looking at Magpie with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes im a girl." Magpie said very clearly but wouldnt supply her age. The doctor nodded and took notes, understanding that Magpie really didnt want to supply information on herself.

The doctor went over to Magpie and grabbed her arm to examine it, when the doctor grabbed her arm she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"DONT TOUCH ME , NOOOOO LEAVE ME ALONE."

With Magpie screaming it brought another doctor to the room and made the original doctor frightened and shocked at her outburst.

"What seems to be the problem here, Dr Connors." The new doctor enquired looking at Magpie who was sitting against the far wall in the corner after having jumped off the bed. She had her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them as she silently cried.

"Well i was going to examine her and she screamed." Dr Connors explained. The new doctor nodded his head.

"Well hand me her file, Ill take charge." The new doctor informed extending his hand for the file.

"Yes sir." Dr Connors handed the new doctor Magpies file before leaving swiftly. The new doctor took a look at her file. He read the notes Dr Connors had written before looking at Magpie

"Ok Magpie im sorry about Dr Connors he isnt very nice sometimes and doesnt ask the right questions, ok Well from what I can see without making contact I can tell your underweight, you have a few cuts and bruises on your upper body but nothing to major untill I can get a look inside for internal injuries." The new doctor informed Magpie as she nodded.

"What is your name." Magpie said to the doctor as she examined the new doctor closely.

"Oh im sorry, Im Carlisle, Dr Carlisle Cullen." The Doctor held his hand out for Magpie to shake.

"No it cant be your not real." Magpie exclaimed in a whisper. What went through her mind were alot of questions. How can I be in twilight? How can I be in Forks? How can Carlisle Cullen be infront of me?

"What do you mean Im not real, im standing right infront of you." Dr Cullen said looking rather confused and interested at the girl sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest.

"I didnt say anything." Magpie stated crossing her arms.

**How did you like that chapter**


	3. CH 3 - Lying

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**MAGPIE POV**

**FORKS ,WASHINGTON (DATE NOT KNOWN YET)**

"Oh im sorry, Im Carlisle, Dr Carlisle Cullen." The Doctor held his hand out for me to shake. When I didnt make a move to shake he dropped his hand.

"No it cant be your not real." I exclaimed in a whisper. I was very shocked to say the least.

"What do you mean Im not real, im standing right infront of you." Dr Cullen said looking rather confused and interested at the me sitting on the floor with my knees to my chest.

"I didnt say anything."I stated crossing my arms while I sit on the floor looking at him.

"You said I cant be real, and why would that be?" Dr Cullen said looking highly amused.

"I didnt say anything." I said. Dr Cullen looked at me confused before leaving.

I knew he was going to call his 'son' Edward to see what Im thinking, hopefully he cant read my mind. Now I wonder what part of the book I was sucked into. I definately was sucked into a book because Im in a cold place where it was summer in Australia now its cold here.

I decided I would have a sleep since I havent been in a bed for a while. Might as well make use of it. I walked to the bed and layed down pulling the covers up. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I couldnt actually sleep so I decided to think.

My uncle Harry had hit me over the head and knocked me out. It had been my uncles house I snuck into without knowing. I mean i havent seen my uncle in ages as he hates my mum and her family. See my uncle Harrison Lions is my mums little brother. He did drugs and distrubuted it around making alot of money and so my mum decided to call the cops where he got 15 years in jail. He would have gotten out of jail about 2 years ago.

I had enough thinking and I opened my eyes. I found the remote to the TV and turned it on. The first thing on the screen caught my eye and I watched quietly.

"Breaking news, an unidentified child found washed up on the banks of the Forks River. Police have no information on the identiy of the child or where the child came from. Police are calling the child "River Child" until an identity is found. Keep watc..." The news reporter presented but I switched the TV off before they could finish. Just great, at least they dont have a picture of me. I close my eyes and relax, I hear a bit of shuffling so I slowely open my eyes.

I notice all the Cullens their apart from Bella and Nessie, the whole family not just Edward came. Ok that means Im in the first book that would make it 2008. Wait! I was 13 in 2008. I hope I dont look 13, I hope im still 18. I look at everyone again, Some with smiles and some with confused looks.

**FORKS WASHINGTON 2008 **

"Ummm Hi." I said quietly and confused. I mean why would all the Cullens be here in my hospital room.

A bunch of Hi and Hello's went around the room. I looked down at the bed and fiddled with the blanket.

"Hello dear im Esme Cullen and these are our children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward" Esme introduced us even though I already knew who they were.

"Hello."I say in a quiet voice. I then sigh and continue to fiddle with the blankets. Through the whole exchange I didnt look up.

"Well then, may we ask your name since you know ours now." I hear Esme say her sweet voice. Always motherly and nice. I would always smile at Esme, shes the nicest person in the world. There should be more like her. I look up and make eye contact with Esme.

"Im Magpie or as the police call me "river Child." I say using my fingers to quote the River child. I look at Esme as she nods and the others Laugh.

"Is that your real name sweetie." she asks again in her angel like voice.

"Names are for people that are wanted." I whispered out hoping they didnt hear me but you never know with their vampire hearing if they did. I hear gasps, yep they heard me.

"Who told you that sweetie? Why are you not wanted?" Esme asks coming closer to the bed Im laying on. I tense when she sits down but I slowly ease up.

"I was brought up with knowing that names are for people who are wanted and you had to earn the right to have a name. " I say without emotion. I was brought up to learn this from the age of 6, so it stuck.

"Well you must have had a name sometime." Rose Spoke.

"Ciara was my name till I moved in with my foster parent Russel and Venessa, they told me I had to earn a name and I earned the name Magpie when I was with them."

"Ciara Is a beautiful name, How did you earn the name Magpie?" Carlisle spoke up. Im not going to tell them that I was a pick pocket and thief.

"I dont remember." I lied smoothly. Lying helped over the years and I got better at it. I was a damned good liar now.

"What happened to your parents?, You said you were in foster care?" Edward insisted.

"I dont want to talk about it." I say again with no emotion. When you live on the streets you learn to not have any emotions. I look at everyone and they look sad. But i knew they couldnt cry since they were vampires. I hear them all sigh because I wouldnt give out any information on myself apart from my first name.

"HELLO EDWARD, CAN YOU READ MY MIND?" i shout out in my head.

Huh Edward didnt even cringe. I wonder if im like Bella. I wonder If Alice has seen my escape in a vision. Well I guess I will find out shortly when they decide to leave.

"Well, we will let you get some rest sweetie, I hope we can see you soon." Esme says and I nod. She smiles and follows her 'Kids' out of the hospital room.

I wait a few minutes for them to leave. Im glad the hospital didnt change me into a gown otherwise this plan wouldnt work. I walk out the room quietly and down to the entrance of the hospital. So far so good. I find a couple and walk close by next to them and pretend im with them but not so they notice me. I make it out of the hospital without anyone noticing me. Score. Now where will I go. Im in an imaginary town created by a author who wrote a book about this town. Might aswell walk around to find out stuff like who is here, what date it is, what part of the book I landed in, The important stuff.

I walk past shop windows and find a shop with a calander. I walk in and find its March 2008. I would be 13 If I was in my world. I walk out of the shop and continue to walk down the streets of Forks I get a few odd looks but nothing out of the ordinary. I walk past a window and I stop, step back and take a look at my appearance, I am shocked at what I see. Red Hair, Blue eyes similar to what I looked like before but now i was younger looking. No does that mean im 13 now because its 2008, How did I end up going from 18 to 13?, stupid time traveling/dimentions whatever. arrrrghhh ill just have to not let anyone know my real age or im from the year 2013. This really sucks.

**CARLISLE POV.**

I had just left the hospital with my family. My shift had just finished and my family had finished talking with Ciara. They got some interesting facts about her that they told me when we got in the car. Emmett, Rose and Edward were in the volvo and Esme, Jasper, Alice and Myself were in my mercedies. We were almost home when my phone rang.

"Sorry, Dr Cullen but the girl shes gone." the receptionist called and explained horrified

"Whos gone." I said hurridly

"The girl Magpie shes not in her room and the surveillance tape shows her walking out of here without anyone noticing." The receptionist explains.

"OK, call the police and give them a discription ill go for a drive around." I told her calmly before she hung up. Alice had called Rose who was in the volvo and told them that we were going to look for Ciara. We took off into the town of Forks to look for Ciara. We drove up and down while Alice searched her visions.

"Carlisle, shes going down an ally and there is a group of guys, we got to hurry,down there." Alice said looking petrified as she pointed where to go.

**CIARA/MAGPIE POV**

I had finished looking at my appearance and was walking down the street. I was really hungry but being a small town I really couldnt steal anything. I had to find an ally for dumpsters, that was the better and safest option.

I keep walking down the streets. Not many people around like Perth. Its very quiet and peaceful. I like it here.

I come to an ally and slip down it. I walk in further and notice a dumpster. I walk towards it when I hear footsteps.

"Well well well, what do we have here,gentlemen." A rough sounding voice pierced my ears. I quickly turn around to see 4 guys at the entrance of the ally and no where to get away.

They start advancing forward into the ally where im taking steps back in pace with theirs. Im trapped when my back hits the wall at the end of the ally. The guys are now taunting and smiling at me.

They are about 4 feet away from me now and getting closer. I close my eyes as one of the guys hand raises. I wait for the hand to connect. I didnt have to wait long as the hand connected with my face and a knee connected with my stomach. I toppled over to the floor. I felt a knife at my throat and was yanked up to my feet, I clench my eyes shut as tears stream down my face now. I was really hurting now. I think I have a bruised or broken rib.

Im trying to get away by flinging my hands and legs around, totally forgetting the knife is at my throat and I feel it make a little slice. I keep stuggling even though the knife is still at my throat. My hands and legs connect with parts of bodies but then the knife is away from my neck. I open my eyes and take a few steps back untill im in a corner watching the scene unfold infront of me.

The police and Cullens were here. Esme, Alice and Rose were running towards me at human pace before leading me to a car, a silver mercedies. I sit on the seat with my legs out of the car. Esme is bending down to my level talking to me while holding a piece of cloth against the cit on my neck, but Im to shaken to hear what shes saying. I feel hands running up my back and through my hair, probably Rose and Alice.

The police come talk to me. I calm down enough to explain to them that I was just walking when I thought I heard someone calling for help in the ally. I walked into it to check it out when the guys cornered me in and held a knife to my throat. I know its a lie but I couldnt really say I was going to find some food in a dumpster.

The police finish talking to me and then I scoot into the back seat of the car with Alice on my left and Rose on my right. Esme is in the passenger seat. I watch as the guys that attacked me were loaded into two police cars and the Cullen men talking to the cops, giving their statements.

"Are you alright, sweetie." I hear Esme say. I look at her and nod before looking down. I had not realized my hands were gripping Rosalies and Alices.

"Sorry."I appologise before letting go of their hands.

"Its alright, we understand." Rosalie spoke to me as she reached for my hand and squeezed it. Huh I didnt think she liked humans. Maybe it was just Bella she didnt like.

I watched the boys finish talking to the cops before Edward, Emmett and Jasper got into the volvo while Carlisle hoped into the drivers seat of the car us girls are in. He starts the engine and we take off following the volvo home. Im really hungry, the guys interupted my meal time now i would have to go find something in the woods. I look down at my hands the whole ride. Before long we are parked inside a garage where im led to a living room. Its exactly like i pictured it. Big spacious and beautiful. High glass windows, elegant furniture, beautifully designed. It was like a castle or a mansion i dreamed about a million times.

I stand hesistantly at the edge of the living room where the family has gone to sit. I watch as Esme and Carlisle take a sofa, Edward take a recliner, Alice and Jasper take another sofa and Emmett and Rose take the last sofa leaving a space on each sofa and a recliner for me to choose from but id rather stand.

"Well um i should get going my foster parents would be looking for me, thankyou for rescuing me." I say making my way to the front door.

"Wait Ciara, let Carlisle look at your injuries first, then let us drive you and its no problem im glad we helped you." Esme politely said. I know she wants me to stay but I couldnt let them know any more about what I know and I couldnt let them know im homeless here and in my world.

"Its alright I can walk and i really am ok." I say politely before waving goodbye.

"Alright,only if your sure." Esme says hesitantly. I nod say goodbye before I head out the door and down the long driveway.

I walk down the long driveway. The walk gives me time to think of a plan. I need to get a job, find a place to sleep but firstly I need to find some food. I should really go to Port Angeles because the Cullens rarely go there. I walk into town in Forks. Its now 1pm and its definatly 2008, so Bella hasnt come yet shes due soon, more the reason to get out of Forks but I cant, I want to, but I need to stay here I dont know why but I do. I find some money on the ground where im able to by a sandwich. I really dont need to go home to my world. Im basically doing the same here in this world like im doing in my world its not like im going to be missed.

I dont have any family who will miss me, my only family is in a coma. I make my way down the street. Atleast its not hot here as it is in Australia. Not many cars have gone past me but you get that with a small town area.

I walk around town searching for a place to stay. The only safest place is infront on the hospital under the bushes where its big and deep enough for me to crawl under to sleep laying down. At least im hidden, thats the main thing. Its now 6pm, so I decide a much needed sleep is in order. Ill figure everything out in the morning.

Morning came around fast, I woke to the birds chirping and the sound of cars. I look out of my hiding spot and notice its morning about 8am. I slept a long time, I must of needed it. I crawl back into my hole before fixing myself up, crawling back out and standing up. I decided I needed to find some food and a job and so i set out to do just that. Hopefully I dont run into the Cullens because they would notice I havent changed clothes since ive seen them last.

I walk down the streets. Everyone I pass is talking about me the unknown child found in the river. Well all calling me "river child". Now i am glad no one knows im the river child because I really dont want anyone to find out. The less people know about me the safer I would be.

**So how did you like it**

**PLEASE READ A REVIEW**


	4. CH 4 - Cullen Stalking

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**FORKS WASHINGTON 2008**

Ciara had hidden in a bush outside of the Hospital for the night. Although her name was Magpie the Cullens were now going to call her Ciara because apparently she deserved her name. The towns folk still are talking about the "river child" and what more information.

Morning had settled in and Ciara had left her hiding spot in the bush to walk about the town. She was walking down the streets of forks looking for an ally to find food. She would need a job but because she had no identification it would be harder then she thought. Finding an ally behind the local diner she scampered into it and to the nearest dumpster. Searching through it she was able to find yesterdays throwouts. Rolls, scones etc. They would have to do. It wasnt luxury but when you have been on the streets for almost 3 years you learn to manage.

Today was a sunday, so the Cullens were sure to be around and not at school. She should try locate them but it would be dangerous. Being in the same clothes for about 2 weeks she would smell, but being in a river was like a bath and had removed some of the smell. The Cullens have only seen her in these clothes once so she was safe for now, but she really needed new clothes. A dumpster would surely have some spare clothes people have thrown out. That was Ciaras next thing on her list of things to do.

She decided to locate the Cullens. Spying on the Cullens or stalking would give Ciara something to do since she had nothing to do anyway. It would also be fun to be a part of the story line.

**CIARA/MAGPIE POV**

I have planned on trying to get myself in the storyline. I mean its only once in a lifetime that your sucked into a book that you have read about 100 times. Might aswell make the most of it. Maybe I could change the storyline and outcomes of a few things. Hmmm I wonder.

Making my way out of the town of forks after I had eaten from the dumpster, I put my hoodie over my head and make my way towards the Cullens house. So far I havent seen any of their cars.

Only a few more minutes and I should reach the Cullens driveway. I hear car tyres but I dont turn around. Hopefully they drive past me and not stop, but im not that lucky. I hear the car slow down and start driving at a slow pace next to me.

"Can I give you a lift." I hear Emmetts voice but I dont look at him, hopefully he hasnt recognised me, I am wearing the same clothes i was wearing yesterday.

"No im fine just taking a quiet walk but thankyou." I say in a deep voice to hide my real voice. PLease leave, please leave, please leave I repeat over and over again hoping they would leave.

"Are you sure we cant give you a lift." I hear Rosalies voice. Damn who else is in the car.

"umm ok." I say again in a deep voice with my head down as I continue to walk. They stop the car and I hear someone get out of the car. I dont dare to look up. I walk to the backseat and slip in to find another body in the car. From the corner of my eyes just below the hoodie I can tell its Esme. Just great hopefully she hasnt recognised me.

"Thankyou, can you just drop me off near the hospital." I say in a deep voice. I need to get back into my spot in the bush. This was a bad idea. How could a human stalk a coven of vampires without them knowing, obviously its not possible.

"Ok sure no problem we are about to go see our father, hes a doctor." Rosalie says from the front seat. I nod and keep my head down. Please let this drive go fast. I beg in my head.

Im lucky no conversation directed at me was made. I sat and waited for the car to pull over at the hospital and I got out along with the three others.

"Thankyou for the ride, I should get going, my friend will be worried i took so long." I say in a deep voice.

"Its wasnt a problem dear. Have a good day." Esme says politely. Yes they didnt recognise me. For vampires they sure are dumb, I mean cant they smell my scent is the same as before and my clothes are the same. I smile to myself as I leave and walk around town till nightfall. Its only a few hours away. I think I need to find some food to stock in my hidy hole and a bottle to fill with water.

I took off back to the dumpster behind the diner and began searching through it. I found a water bottle and a bag so i could fill it with food that was in the bin. I know its not sanitary but it beats eating dog food. Dog food is the easiest to steal and so I found myself eating the dog food alot back in my world.

I grab the bag of scrap food and water bottle I collected before walking the streets again. I constantly get looks from people because my hoodie was up and no one could see my face. Im glad i had my hoodie otherwise my bruises and cuts would be visible. I was depressed in my world but here I have something to look forward to. I get to see the Cullens in this fantasy world. I use to cut myself alot to relieve the pain of not having anyone but I could never kill myself. I feel like if i Kill myself im taking the easy way out of my horrible life. Living day to day is a challenge and I love challenges.

So its March 2008 and that means Bella would be here tomorrow as school starts up tomorrow. Let the games begin Cullens.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**FORKS WASHINGTON 2008 March.**

Ciara had snuck back into her little spot in the bush outside of the hospital once no one was around and night had fallen. She couldnt wait for morning. Bella swan would be going to school tommorrow and the story starts. Ciara hopes she can get herself into the story and change it. Hopefully with Ciara just being here in Forks the story will change.

Morning had come to slow for Ciaras liking. She had gotten out of her hiding spot after eating and before the sun had come up. She made her way down the road to the outskirts of Forks highschool and waited for the students to start arriving. Sitting at the edge of the forest in a tree, much to her muscles liking she waited for everyone to arrive. One by one the students arrived in their piles of rust metal that they call cars before gathering in groups with their friends. Ciara waited in the tree for the Cullens and Bella to arrive without being seen by the other students. Waiting patiently was one of the things Ciara could do.

She wasnt waiting long when Bella pulled up in her truck and headed into the office to get her time table. A few minutes later the volvo and jeep pulled up and out hoped all the Cullen kids. Let the story and games begin was all Ciara could think.

Ciara waited for the bell to ring before jumping out of the tree. She wanted to sneak around the building hoping to find a class with a Cullen in it but decided against it and waited to find them all at lunch in the lunchroom. She walked back to where she was originally sitting in a tree to wait for lunch period.

**CIARA POV**

**FORKS WASHINGTON 2008**

I waited around in the line of forest waiting for lunch to begin so I can watch the Cullens. I decided that after school i would sneak into the gym, shower and find some clothes someone had left. The lunch bell rang this was my queue to move in. I snuck up to the cafateria and peaked in. The Cullens were close to me near the window and Bella was sitting with her usual crowd of Jessica, Angela etc. They definatly looked like the actors that played them in the movies. I watched as Bella kept looking at the Cullens table every now and then. I was watching her watching them. It was actually pretty funny. Can you be any more obvious? I wish I could go to school with them but without documents it was unlikely.

I sat watching the Cullens and Bella interact. It was just like the movie. The bell rung signaling the lunch period was finished and the students all scattered. I scampered off to my spot in the tree to wait. School takes forever. I sure dont miss going to school but If I was in school here it would put me closer to the storyline, Bella and the Cullens. I look 15 so i could be in school longer with them to watch them even though in this world im 13 and my world im 18. How confusing arrgggh. This is the worst thing about being in this world, im younger then I originally was. Im not telling anyone my age is 13 here.

The bell goes signaling school has finished. Again one by one the cars left. I slowly sneak to the gym and look around. I find a small bottle of shampoo and a pair of clothes. It was a black hoodie and a pair of black long pants. I walk to the shower after i undress. I hop in the shower where the water hits my skin where the bruises and cuts are. The water makes my cuts and bruised hurt more but it will help them from being infected and the water will relax my muscles. I wash my hair and body before toweling off and changing into the hoodie and long pants before putting my own runners on, the clothes are really big and baggy but ill be warm. Atleast i wont be recognised by anyone in my other clothes. I pull my unbrushed and tangled hair into the hoodie to conceal it.

I grab my clothes before exiting the gym locker room and making my way towards the forest again. I need to find a river to wash my old clothes.

Making my way towards the forest I hear footsteps. I walk at a faster pace, but the footsteps get faster aswell.

"Hey you, wait." A voice yelled out but i didnt have time to make out who it was before I bolted for the forest edge and disappearing into the lining of thick forest. I ran and ran till i got to a river. I hid behind a tree and listened to see if the person was following me.

I was safe they didnt follow me. I went to the river and knelt near the edge. I placed my clothes on a rock on the edge before grabbing my old red hoodie and scrubbing it in my hands in the water then laying it on a rock to dry. I did the same thing to my pants. I took my shoes and socks off, rolled my pants up and stuck my feet in the water. It was cold but I didnt care. The water soothed my sore feet and I was able to relax and just feel free and calm. I removed the hoodie from off of my head and let myself relax. The sounds of the birds chirping and wind brushing through the leaves made me to calm that I fell asleep on the waters edge with my legs still sitting in the water.

**How did you like that chapter. More to come.**


	5. CH 5 - Magpie Stalking

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**EDWARD POV**

**March 2008**

School had Just ended. The new girl Isabella, Bella, had the most delicious scent. I wanted to kill her the first time I smelt her in Biology. But I held back and was able to deal with it. My family and I were heading out to the car to leave when I caught a glimpse of a person in black walking out of the gym and into the forest.

"Ill meet you at home. I wanna check something out first." I announce to my family. They look at me before hoping into the car and driving off. I take off after the figure in black. I recognise the scent but I cant place it.

I follow the figure into the forest before it begins to walk at a fast pace. I copy the pace but stay a bit away from it.

"Hey you, wait." I yelled out but the figure didnt stop. They just bolted into the forest faster. I jumped into the tree line and followed from above as the figure came to a river. I saw the figure hide behind a tree and listen out for the person, Me, following them. I stayed still and quiet.

Whoever it was obviously felt safe that they werent followed that he or she went to the river and knelt near the edge and started washing their clothes in the river. They rolled their pants up, took their shoes off and put their feet in the water. The figure then romoves the hood from its head and im completely shocked. Red flowing hair fell down out of the hood. It was Ciara. I wonder what she is doing here. I watched her relax with her feet in the water before she fell asleep on the waters edge.

I decided i would have to tell my family about this but I firstly had to remove Ciara from the edge of the water. I got out of the tree and made my way towards her before lifting her up and moving her to a higher spot before taking off towards the house.

I ran to the house and called the family into the living room. My thoughts about Bella had been replaced with the wellbeing of Ciara. There was something about Ciara that made me feel very protective of her.

"What is it Edward." Carlisle asks.

"I followed a human in a black hoodie and sweat pants into a forest. I watched them go to a river and start to clean clothes. They took their hoodie off of their head and i noticed it was Ciara, I also cant read her mind like the new girl Bella." I explain. I watch my family trying to piece together the information i gave them. I waited for them to react. They all had about the same thoughts apart from Emmett.

Rosalie - she probably is homeless

Emmett - her washing machine probably broke

Jasper - Shes homeless its the only exploinations

Esme - maybe she hasnt got a home, We should go get her.

Carlisle - shes probably homeless poor girl. I will have to check her over. Wait 2 human girls he cant read, How remarkable.

Alice - shes probably hasnt got a home.

"Wait, we could all be jumping to conclusions. We have to find her and watch her then we will find out the truth." I say after hearing the thoughts of the family

"Ok, go find her and find out the truth. If she is homeless I want her with us." Esme told us. Trust Esme to be all caring and motherly. She loves everyone like they're her family.

"Ok Emmett, Rose and myself will go look in the forest near the river, Alice and Jasper you go look around the school because thats where she came from." I dish out orders before we all take off to do our duty.

**CIARA/MAGPIE POV**

I had fallen asleep with my feet in the water but when I woke up i was leaning against a tree. I had probably been asleep for about an hour. What I couldnt figure out is how I ended up against a tree. I then started to freak out. Some one had moved me, that could be the only explanation. I got up and picked up my now dry clothes and headed quickly the way I came, the high school.

Walking towards the school at a fast pace, I really needed to get to my hiding spot in the hospital bush before it becomes dark. I reach the edge of the forest and put my hood up. Stepping out into the open I make my way over the grass and into the parking lot. I freeze when I notice Alice's yellow Porche. I hope she hasnt noticed me. I then realise that one of the Cullens had moved me. But why?

I quickly walk as fast as I can past the Porche hoping that a Cullen isnt inside watching me. I make it past the porche and head out of the parking lot making my way towards the hospital. I end up running once I was a safe distance from the school. I needed to make it to the hospital without any Cullens finding me. They couldnt know im homeless. I can see the bush I sleep in and I quickly make sure nobody is around before slipping inside for safety.

**Alice POV.**

Jasper and I had left the house in my porche and made our way to the high school. We were about to hop out when we noticed a person in black walking out of the forest in a fast pace, could only be Ciara. She walked fastly past us. We are lucky that the Porche has tinted windows at this moment. When Ciara was a safe distance away Jasper had followed her on foot while I went to get the other three.

"EDWARD." I called him through my mind, A few minutes later he was infront of me with Rose and Emmett.

"We found her, Jasper is following her on foot. Ill be able to see him through my visions." I say to the others when they arrive next to me. We take off towards the porche and hop in. I look through my visions to find jasper.

"Hes at the hospital." I say as I come out of my vision and with that Edward flys to the hospital. We park a bit away from the front and walk towards Jasper. When we reach him he explains to us whats going on.

"Shes in the bush. I think we should wait around and see what she does, then report back to Esme and Carlisle." Jasper Informs us and we agree. We take refuge in Alices porche and watch the bush Ciara is in.

It was coming up to 2 hours now making it 3 hours shes been in the bush, Ciara hadnt come out yet and we were wondering what she was doing. About 7pm Red hair emerged from the bush. She poked her head out and then dashed down the street towards the diner. We got out of the car and followed her. We thought she was going to get food then go home but she disappeared down an ally. We followed her and waited at the entrance of the ally so she couldnt see us. What shocked us and confirmed our thoughts was the sight of Ciara dumpster diving for food. We waited for her to finish before we followed her back to the bush she was first in. We now confirmed that she was homeless.

"We really have to go tell Carlisle all about her eating and sleeping conditions, they really are not sanitary and healthy for her." Rose informed us.

"Alright lets go. Hopefully we will be able to come here in the morning with Carlisle and Esme and try to get her to come home with us or ask her why shes not at home." Jasper said while we were walking to the car.

We took off home to let the 'parents' know whats going on. Racing home in my porche we arrived home within minutes and into the house we went.

"Carlisle,Esme we have news on Ciara, its very important." I say as Esme comes from the kitchen and Carlisle from upstairs. They come in and stand infront of us.

"Jasper and I found her walking out of the forest, so Jasper followed her while I went and got the others. We met Jasper at the hospital where Ciara was under a bush. She emerged a few hours later and we followed her down an ally. We found her dumpster diving and eating from the dumpster, we then followed her back to the bush where she was sleeping." I explain. Esme had her hand over her mouth. She looked like she wanted to cry but also disgusted.

"Poor girl, shes homeless. We really need to go get her and bring her back. I would like to know how a girl that you is homeless." Esme Informs us.

"I suggest we go to where she is in the morning and confront her when she emerges from the bush." Jasper explained to us about his good Idea.

"Alright we shall do just that Jasper. We will leave here as a family together at 5am and wait for her to emerge ok." Carlisle gives us our instructions before we all dispurse for the night ready for the morning.

**Ciara/Magpie POV**

I had gone past Alices porche and into my bush at the hospital front. I waited in the bush for 3 hours to make sure no one had followed me before exiting and running towards the dumpster. I really was hungry and I ran out of food yesterday. I thought I heard a noise at the entrance of the ally so I had to hurry and get out of here. I ran towards my hiding spot and listened carefully but I heard no one. Phew Im lucky. Im able to sleep safely in my hiding hole. The longer my hiding hole is scecret the longer I can stay here. I drift off into a deep and comfortable sleep.

Morning came to fast. I was still so tired and fatigue. Im losing weight fast but being on the streets for a few years you would expect that. I look around my little hiding hole. all my things are there, so no one has found my spot yet. Im lucky. I emerge out of my sleeping area ,stand up and then stretch. My muscles are sore. I think I need another relaxing time in the river to help relieve the pain. I crawl back into my hiding spot and grab my spare clothes before returning to the real world. I made the mistake of crawling out backwards because when I stand up and turn around I come face to face with the Cullens. Im in deep shit now. How to explain to the Cullens why Im in a bush.

"Hi,what are you doing here?, are you working today Dr Cullen?" I say trying to divert the conversation. I mean why are all the Cullens here.

"Hello Ciara, I dont have work ,but we noticed yesterday that you were here and this morning we find you here. Would you like to explain why your in a bush?" Carlisle says getting straight to the point. I start to fidget.

"Oh I lost an earing the other day when I was playing with my... Cousin, so I came to find it as I need it for tonight. Im going to a party." I say trying to lie my way out of this so I can go find some food and swim in the river to relieve my sore muscles.

"Can we go somewhere private and talk because we all know that you were not looking for an earing." Carlisle asks me. I sigh and nod.

"Come along dear." Esme grasps my hand leading me to Carlisles Mercedies while Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett go in the volvo. I walk to the Mercedes with my head down defeated. I settled into the backseat dreading the moment I would have to explain to them my situation, then again I could Lie. Yep thats what I will do I could lie.

I take the whole ride to their house to think up a lie. I couldnt figure out a decent lie by the time Carlisle Pulled up into the driveway. I guess Ill tell them the truth just skipping being in a book. Walking into the house I was getting very nervous. Everyone had taken seats around the living room and so I took a seat on the floor infront of everyone.

"Um soooooo..."

**So what did you think about that one. More to come**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. CH 6 - Caught

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**ESME POV**

Yesterday the 'kids' had told us that Ciara had eaten out of a dumpster and slept in a bush. She had lied to us saying she had foster parents. I want to know how this young girl ended up in a river and why she was sleeping on the streets. Im going to get to the bottom of this.

We had decided to go to the hospital at 5am and wait for Ciara to come out of the Bush she is sleeping in. At 4.30am we were all piling into two cars. Edward, Jasper and Emmett in Emmetts Jeep, Carlisle, myself, Alice and Rosalie in Carlisles mercedes. We pulled out of the driveway and made our way towards the hospital where we parked and got out.

Jasper had led us to the bush Ciara was sleeping in,so we were very quiet not to wake her up. We ended up waiting around for her to wake up but while we were waiting we were able to examine her sleeping conditions and keep any unwanted people from going near the bush.

By 6am we could hear Ciaras heartbeat changing. We all got ready for when she emerged. We hid behind the bush so if she came out front first she wouldnt see us. We watched her come out of the hiding hole . She stood up and stretched before crawling back into the bush. I wonder what shes doing. She then emerges a few minutes later and we notice she crawling out backwards so we move to be behind her. She stands up and turns around with a shocked expression. I notice in her hands the clothes she was wearing the first time we met her. Her red hoodie and black trackies.

"Hi,what are you doing here?, are you working today Dr Cullen?" she say trying to divert the conversation. But we knew better.

"Hello Ciara, I dont have work ,but wenoticed yesterday that you were here and this morning we find you here. Would you like to explain why your in a bush?" Carlisle says getting straight to the point. Always the one to go for the bullseye.

"Oh I lost an earing the other day when I was playing with my... Cousin, so I came to find it as I need it for tonight. Im going to a party." she says clearly trying to lie her way out of the question.

"Can we go somewhere private and talk because we all know that you were not looking for an earing." Carlisle asks Ciara. she sighs and finally gives in with a nod.

"Come along dear." I grasps Ciaras hand leading her to Carlisles Mercedies while Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett go in the volvo.She walks with me holding her hand in a defeated way. I led her to the backseat where she slid in. I then went to the passenger seat and slid in. As soon as I was in the car Carlisle took off home. Arriving home safely We noticed the 'kids' were seated in the living room. Carlisle and myself stood to the back while Ciara sat on the floor infront of everyone.

"Um soooooo..." She says looking at all of us.

"Ciara, stop avoiding the subject. We want to know why you lied saying you were going to go home to your foster parents because they were waiting for you but we found you eating out of a dumpster and sleeping in a bush, care to explain." I Carlisle informs Ciara that we know shes homeless without coming out and saying homeless.

**CIARA/MAGPIE POV**

Carlisle had basically asked me why I lied to him. He was basically asking me if I was homeless without coming out directly and saying it. Yes I was homeless but im not going to tell them that. Im going to lie of course.

"Wait, you were spying on me, how could you? You had no right, its my life." I say standing up in a defensive stance. Hands crossed. I was angry that they found me eating out of a dumpster and they spied on me but I did the same. I was still angry though.

"We are sorry Ciara but we had to, your a young girl. Edward found you sleeping near a river so he moved you and told us." Carlise seemed to be the only one talking. All the others were like statues, that ever so often they would nod to agree.

"You found me and moved me. I was freaked out when I had my feet in the water when I fell asleep, to finding myself up against a tree when I woke. Its still my life and I would like you all leave me alone." I say angrily giving Edward a death glare. I needed to leave, but now thanks to the Cullens I had to find a new sleeping spot.

"Ciara, please understand we want to help..." Carlisle was talking but I interrupted him.

"I dont need anyones help or anyone in general, Im doing fine myself and now Im leaving." Im walking fast out of the living room to the front door. I pull open the door and run fast down the driveway. I really wanted to stay with the Cullens but im better off on my own. I like being on my own. I cant hear anyone following me but then again, they were vampires.

I run and run till I reach the hospital. I go to the bush I slept in and grabbed the half empty water bottle before walking off towards the school. There has got to be somewhere to sleep there.

Making it to the parking lot I realised today was a school day and any moment students will be filling the lot. Crap better find a spot fast. I decide I should go down to the river I was at before and stay there. There would be atleast flowing water for me to drink and wash in. I took off fast after I hear a car pulling into the lot. I run and run till I make it to the spot I was at yesterday.

The river was about 2 feet from trees and there were plenty of rocks. I decided I would make a shelter here and stay here for as long as I could. As long as the vampires dont come here again im staying. I build walls against 4 trees that are close together with rocks, logs and branches. I removed twigs and rocks from the floor to make it comfortable then I placed long branches on top of the shelter for the roof. I dont know If ill remain dry but its something. I just remembered that my spare clothes are in the cullens car. Crap!.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Ciara had ran out of the Cullen house leaving the Cullens shocked but confused.

"Why would she decline help from us?.Doesnt she see she needs help from us, She is practically living on the streets and eating from dumpsters." Alice says to herself but loudly so everyone heard her.

"From looking at her, she is underweight and Being abused i suspect. I believe she thinks that its not safe for her to be around people because they might harm her." Carlisle explains his theory to the family.

"Well she really does need help. I believe she wants to stay but cant just now, I also believe when she is ready she will get help." Esme voices her opionion.

**CIARA/MAGPIE POV**

I had built my shelter and Im getting sick of eating from the dumpster. Im going to have to steal something to get my strength back. I take off out of my makeshift home and to the edge of the forest line. I can see the students have gone to class so I quickly make my way out of the school grounds and towards the town centre. Im pretty sure there would be a store I could steal from. I walk around making sure I dont see any Cullens , pull my hoodie over my head before walking into a general store.

Walking into the store I find the canned food section and pretend to study several cans before placing them back on the shelf and doing the same to a couple of others before finding a tin of soup. That would have to do. I grab it and start walking towards the check out where three other customers are. I decide now is my chance to make a run for it. I head for the exit at a fast pace. I almost make it out when Im pulled back. I stumble backwards, but I get my footing before trying to make a break for it again. Im spun around and punched in the face and I fall to the floor. Im sure my nose is bleeding and my eye is killing me. Probably going to be a shiner tomorrow. I should have stayed at my makeshift house.

"Dont move, the police are on their way you theif." A mans voice tells me. Just great. Im restrained by a huge man that could match Emmett. While we wait for the police no one has pulled my hoodie off. Phew atleast my identity for now is protected. Now is my chance to play the innocent 13 year old card. The worst thing is Im not in the system because im not from this world.

Im pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the bell above the door signaling someone has entered. Im guessing the police have arrived

"This the thief." A deep gravely voice asks.

"Yep, caught the little rat trying to steal a can of soup." the man restraining me explains to the police.

"Well ill take the theif off your hands." I get dragged to the back of the police car and shoved in.

We arrived at the Police station and still no one had thought to take my hoodie off. I get pushed through the doors of the police station before being taken to a room that looks to be the holding cell. Yay my first time in jail. argggghhh.

"Chief, thought you would want to deal with the theif.' The deep gravely voiced cop says. yes Charlie I get to meet him. I keep my head down, hidden from by my hoodie as the bars to the cell open.

"Did no one think to take the hoodie off." Charlie I presumed said the the other stupid cops.

The hoodie is pulled off my head but I still look down.

"Well what do we have here, Im Chief Swan, Who might you be? He asks but I stay muted.

"Care to look at me and tell me your name child" Charlie says to me. I just look up at him not saying anything.

"Who hurt this girl?, I demand an answer!" Charlie screams from the cell, still looking at me examining my face. I notice alot of police are now staring at me with jaws hung low. Yep some asshole hit a girl without knowing it.

"That would be the man that stopped her from stealing a can of soup." The deep gravely voice cop explains. Man I hate him right now and his horrible voice.

" Someone get her some Ice and a wash cloth, NOW." Charlie throws out order to the other cops. They all scramble around and then ice and wash clothes are being handed over to the cheif where he places them next to me on the long bench im sitting on.

"Well if your not going to talk , Ill just have to call your parents, they would be new in town since I havent seen you before." He says leaving the cell im in. Hahah goodluck finding them Charlie.

I dont even pick up the ice and washcloth. Ive had worse then this and it would heal. I lay down on the long bench and wait for someone to do something about letting me leave.

Charlie comes back into the cell about half an hour later. I knew he couldnt find my family. He comes back over with a pen and a notebook. I sit up and look at him with my arms crossed

"Would you please give me some information so I can help you." Charlie pleads with me.

"Im the river child as you all like to call me." I say smugly

"Well, care to give me your real name, I cant really call you river child." Charlie says looking hopefull

" Umm let me think hmmmmmm nope, Just put me in jail or something because you wont get anything from me." I say before laying back down on the seat.

"Would you mind telling me why you took a can of soup?" Charlie tries to get me to talk but I wont budge. I just keep my mouth closed. The less I tell him the more I get away with.

"Ok well Since I dont know what your age is and who you are im going to turn you over to child services,unless someone claims you or you tell me what I want to know." He continues to explain. Yep Im keeping my mouth closed, i dont care at the moment where I go as long as its not prison.

"Alright then social services it is." Charlie leaves the cell and now I can go back to relaxing.

"Oh ,hello Charlie I was just bringing in some spare cakes and cookies I had made." An all to familiar voice penetrated the air. Oh god It cant be.

**What do you think about that one.**

**More to come**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. CH 7 - Cell

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The cullens and Ciara had a talk which ended with Ciara running out of the house and down to the forest where she relaxed last time. She ended up building a makeshift shelter before leaving to go to town for some food.

The Cullen kids had gone to school today apart from Edward. Edward had left to go to the Denalis. He couldnt stand being around Bella untill he fed. He would be back next week.

Carlisle had gone to work and was listening in on the latest gossip when he heard a young kid had been caught stealing a can of food. He didnt think twice about it and continued on with his daily rounds.

Esme had cleaned the already clean house and then did some gardening. Today she was making cookies and cakes for the hospital and police station. She liked to cook but had no one to cook for so it made her happy to do these.

Esme had finished baking the cookies and cakes. She was glad that the food didnt go to waste. Loading up Alices Porche with the baked goods she headed off to the Police station to hand out her baked goods.

**ESME POV**

I had just finished making cakes and cookies for the police station and the hospital. Im currently loading up Alices Porche with the baked goods now. I hop in and head down our driveway making my way to the police station first. I always stop at the police station first because I can have a longer conversation and visit with Carlisle at the Hospital after Im done.

I pull up into the police station parking lot and take out the baskets of baked goods and walking into the station house. Im greeted with a few smiling faces. I then Notice the Chief coming from the holding cells.

"Oh ,hello Charlie I was just brining in some spare cakes and cookies I had made." I announce, making the Cheif and other policemen smile.

"Thankyou Esme, Its a treat when you bring your cooking here for us." Charlie thanks me.

"Anything fun or interesting happening today." I say making conversation.

"Just the usual. We do however have a young kis who was apprehended stealing from the local general store, they however wont talk. So yeah the usual boring stuff." Charlie confesses to me.

"Wow thats horrible, kids these days need to learn respect and manners." I say. Im really appauled. Who would teach their children to steal and act this way?

"Well atleast your children are well behaved. It would be tough having 5 teenagers all under the same roof." Charlie tells me.

"Its not that hard, they are good kids and I have tought them well, I love them." I say. I really do love my 'kids' and they are very well behaved when it comes to the law. If only the human knew. Haha.

"Well I wish this kids parents taught them better then stealing." Charlie Informs me. Thats Horrible. Surly the parents have come to talk to them.

"Where are the parents?, surely they would have come down." I say very intrigued.

"Cant find the parents because the kid wont give me names or any information." Charlie informs me. Im shocked.

**CIARA/MAGPIE POV**

Trust Esme to come in when Im here. I hope she doesnt find me here. Im already in enough trouble. She would tell them my name and information about me having foster parents if she knew I was here. Though they still wouldnt be able to find anything on me.

I can hear Esme and Charlie talking about me and my parents not teaching me right. Huh what would they know. Thats right nothing.

"Why dont you come talk to the kid maybe you could get some information for us, I hear your very good with kids." I hear Charlie ask Esme who Laughs and agrees. Yay just what I want.

I place my Hoodie back on my head. Not only to hide the blood and the now forming black eye but to hide my features. I will not be taking my Hoodie off anytime while she is here, hopefully shes not here for a long time. I hear the footsteps come closer to the cells before they stop.

"Goodluck, Kid is basically not saying anything and refusing to asnwer everything we ask." I hear Charlie tell Esme. Hahaha yeah goodluck Esme. If I keep my hoodie on she will keep talking but once she finds out who I am Im screwed.

"Ok,ill keep that in mind." Esme replies before the cell door is opened and then closed and footsteps are coming closer to me. I shrink back pretending to be scared but trying to get away from her incase she lifts my hoodie. I see from under my hoodie she takes a seat infront of me where Charlie once stood.

"Its ok I wont hurt you, I just want to ask you some questions." She says. Hmmm sure.

"Well first off, Im Esme Cullen." She raises her hand from what I could see for me to shake but I dont make a move. Her hand retreats back.

"Well would you mind telling me your name." She continues but I ignore her, hoping she would give up and leave.

"Would you mind telling me why you decided to steal, even though it was against the law." She says. Now shes bringing the Law into it.

" I was Hungry." I say in a deeper voice so she couldnt figure out my Identity.

"Do I know you? Yes I do, your the kid we dropped off at the hospital that day. The one going to meet a friend." She explains. Oh crap i forgot I used the voice. I nod.

"Why steal if your hungry, Surely your parents have food in the pantry at home for you." She says trying to figure out why.

"just felt like it." I say in the deep voice.

"Well your parents have done a poor job at raising you then. You should be ashamed of yourself stealing from people who are trying to make a living." She scolds me. Only if she knew. I was beyond angry now, How dare she insult my parents, saying they raised me badly. she didnt no nothing about me or them. I pull off my hood and she gasps with her hand to her dead heart.

" Dont you insult my parents or me, I choose to do what I do and it has nothing to do with how I was raised by my parents. Its my Foster parents you should insult. Now leave me alone, Im fine here." I say before I cross my hands and walk to the other side of the cell and sitting on the floor with my knees raised to my chin Looking at the wall away from Esme.

"Ciara, Why didnt you come to us?" She tells me but I ignore her. She leaves and I hear her informing Charlie about me.

"The girl In there, her name is Ciara, she talks about her foster parents Russel and Vanessa. See if that helps you find out who she is." Charlie thanks her before she leaves. No doubt to inform Carlisle and the rest of the family. Being in twilight sucks. I liked my old world. No one cared for me and I didnt care for anyone. I have no one to care about here but I do have the Cullens trying to care for me. Ive been caring for myself since I was 6. Im pretty sure I can care for myself. I dont need anyones help.

Charlie had come back to give me some water and a sandwich informing me that someone from social services will be here shortly. I could just see the clock. I was now 2pm. I had been here since 8.30am this morning. About 15 minutes later a women in a business suit came to talk to me.

"Hello Ciara, im Stephanie James but you can call me Steph or stevie. Im from the social service department." Steph greets me with a smile. I just nod at her. I really just dont want to be here any more.

"Will you tell me how old you are please." She asks me. I should tell her im 13 beacuse thats what I am in this world but if I tell her im 18 she wont take me but I will be charged. Hmm decisions, descisions.

"13." I say defeated. She nods and writes it down on the file I didnt notice she had when she walked in.

"Alright the Chief told me you had foster parents but we cant locate them, so ill take you back to my office then you will be placed in a foster home or orphanage till we can find your file." She explains to me. Why do I have to go through all of this crap again.

I had to sign some sheet to leave the police station. Thank god the Cullens hadnt come back yet. They will be seeing me shortly I can count on that because they seem to always find me.

I was seated in the backseat of Stephanies car. We drove the short distance to her office building. As we walked through the doors. It was like deja vu. I sat in Stephanies office waiting for her to come back. A few minutes later she returned with a file.

"So Ciara, will you tell me the year you were born, and your full name." Stephanie asks me.

"Umm Ciara Burrows, born 1995" I say as she writes. I start to fiddle in my seat. Im wondering what is going to happen now.

"Well thats all I need to know to add you to our system." She says closing the file before standing up

"Thats good because Im not saying anything else." I say stubbornly. She looks at me with an emotion on her face that I dont recognise. Hmmm

"Ok, lets get going. There is no foster homes at the moment for..." Stephanie is cut off by the door to her office bursting open. In the door stood the people I expected would eventually come. My saviours/Stalkers, The Cullens.

**ESME POV**

I had gone to the police station to drop off baked goods and ended up finding Ciara in a cell. She had stolen a can of soup because she was hungry. I wished she would have come to us. I left the Station going as fast as I can to the Hospital. I needed to inform Carlisle. We had to stop Ciara going to the detention centre. Only If Edward was here he could have read her mind to see what Is going on in that brain of hers. But because Chief Swans daughter was his singer he had to get out of Forks. I miss him, I miss any of my kids that leave.

I arrived at the hospital and demanded to see my husband. Carlisle came as fast as he could humanly to me before we went to his office for privacy.

"Esme dear what is it." Carlisle looks at me Worriedly.

"Its Ciara, I went to the police station to drop of my cooking, when i got there the chief told me that a kid shoplifted and the social services were coming to get because the kid wouldnt say anything. He let me talk to the kid and when I got to the kid and talked to them I found it was Ciara. She had been punched, so she has a black eye and blood nose. Shes on her way to the social service building as we speak, We have to go get her." I say fast. I really was in a hurry to go get Ciara.

"Alright my shift finishes in twenty minutes, Ill say i have a family emergency. Go phone the kids at school and inform them that we are all going to get Ciara, we will meet them at the school. Maybe she will finally come with us." Carlisle gives me instructions that I follow. We meet the kids at the school and we take the volvo and Carlisles Mercedies to the Social services building.

We drove as fast as we could to the Social service building parking outside then walking together into the building.

"Hello how can I help you." The receptionist at the front desk asks us.

" Hi we are here to see Ciara." I say while the Receptionist types the name into her computer.

**"**She is with Stephanie James, her social worker at the moment." The receptionist replies.

"Please we would like to take her with us. Or foster her." Alice says to the Receptionist pleading with her.

"Alright, Stephanie James office is just over there." The receptionist points behind her.

"Thankyou, lets go kids." I say walking with my family towards Stephanie James's door.

We could hear talking and so we opened the door to see Ciara and Stephanie standing up getting ready to leave.

Ciara sees us and a smile graces her features. I return the smile.

**Another Chapter done , more to come**

**Review please**


	8. CH 8 - Orphanage

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA/MAGPIE POV**

I had been taken to the social service builing here in Forks. Stephanie James was my social worker. She was nice but I hated it here. Im 18 in my world and 13 in this. I really didnt want to be here. I hope the Cullens come and find me soon. Living with the Cullens beats living on the street or at a stupid orphanage/or with people I dont know.

"Ok, lets get going. There is no foster homes at the moment for..." Stephanie is cut off by the door to her office bursting open. In the door stood the people I expected would eventually come. My saviours/Stalkers, The Cullens.

I smiled the biggest smile I could muster, Everyone returned my smile before I bolted to Esme and jumping in her arms. Man Im glad they are here.

"Who are you?" Stephanie asks my family. Well I hope would be my family.

"Oh sorry, We are the Cullens and were here for Ciara." Esme informs the social worker.

"Well I cant let you take her since she is now a ward of the state, unless you are a foster parent or wanting to adopt." Stephanie explains. I roll my eyes. Couldnt she forget I was here.

"We would like to keep her if that is possible, so adoption." Esme explains to Stephanie while keeping me close to her side.

"Please, Please, Steph let me live with them." I beg. Surely my opionion would stand in someway.

"Ok, but first I need to check them out in the system, then if all goes to plan they would be able to take you on for a trial run then after that we can talk about adoption." She informs the Cullens. I already knew they were clean. Duh vampires.

Stephanie goes to her computer and Carlisle sits on the customer chair infront of it. She asked a series of questions and Carlisle answered the best he could. Steph smiles.

"Well everything is going smoothly, its seems you are already part of the foster care system am I correct." She asks Carlisle.

"Yes, that is correct. We have already fostered, then adopted 5 as you can see behind me, our other son is currently with our cousins visiting." Carlisle gestures behind him. Stephanie looks to us and nods her approval.

"Very well. Tonight Ciara will be taken to the local orphanage. I will be inspecting your house before I release her into your care. After I have given the ok, you will be able to pick her up." Steph looks at me. I had hopeful eyes before, now I had sad ones. I really didnt want to spend the night at an orphanage. I was mentally 18, since in my real world technically im18. Here im an 18 year old in a 13 year old body. Surely they would figure out im not your typical 13 year old. But if spending the night at the local orphanage is a step in the process of living with the Cullens then Im going to have to deal with it. Even though living with the Cullens means the storyline will be changed a minor bit but I would get to live though it and see it first hand. I actually am excited.

The Cullens say goodbye to me saying they would see me soon. I nod before giving Esme one last hug. Dont they realise I know they are Vampires, this could be fun. I could watch them eat human food and act human just for my entertainment. Oh crap I forgot. Could Alice and Edward use there powers on me. I hope not because It would be a disaster. Ill have to test my theory of Edward reading my mind when he returns.

Steph and I followed the Cullens out of the social service building and into the parking lot where they hoped into the cars they came in. I gave them one last farewell before hopping into Stephanies car. I turn and watch the Cullens leave the parking lot and sigh. It was going to be a long night.

"Alright, lets go hon." Steph say to me. I nod and buckle my seatbelt before she pulls out of the parking lot and heading to the nearest orphanage, Seattle. It would take 3.5 hrs to get there. Sigh.

We arrive 4 hrs later. If the Cullens were driving we would have been here ages ago. Not everyone drives 110+ miles an hour. We arrive at a building that doesnt look to bad. It looks like a good place. You usually hear about Orphanages being like crappy hell holes but this ones looked the opposite. The outside was a cream brick with a brown roof. It was 3 floors and the garden out front had lush green grass, flowers and a cobble stone pathway. It looked beautiful. Walking inside and looking around it was beautiful like the outside. It had a very kid friendly and happy aura to it. I think its not going to be that bad here.

Steph led me through to a room that was a study like office. Book shelfs, a desk, a couch and filing cabinets occupy the space in the room. Sitting at the desk was a bald man in a suit. He had glasses framing his face. Stephanie and I sat infront of the man on the other side of the desk.

Steph handed my file to the man who read over it. He was mumbling to himself. I wish i ould read his mind and figure out what he was thinking.

"Well all seems to be in order. She will be ready for the clients tomorrow then I presume? He says looking at me over his glasses. I nod.

"Well Ciara, Im Mr Greeves. If you would follow me I shall show you to your room for the night." I stand up and say goodbye to Steph before following Mr Greeves out of the room and up the stairs. Im led to a room on the first floor. It contains a single bed under a window, a closet and a desk. It was a pretty blue room. It was actually very nice and cosy. Mr Greeves bid me a goodnight and farewell before descending the stair. I decide to go to bed. The quicker I sleep the Quicker the morning will come.

I woke to sun in my eyes. I walk out of the cosy room and down the stairs to hear the chatter of children. Obviously in the Eating hall. I follow the noise and come to double doors. Opening the doors im greeted with about 50 children ages between 4-17 sitting at tables eating breakfast. Making my way through the tables of children I hit the line for food. I grab a tray with a plate and stand in line. I walk down the line examining the food. Bacon, Eggs, fruit salad and toast. I grab a glass of juice and some fruit salad. Im not that hungry anymore. My nerves have taken over my appetite.

I move away from the breakfast line with my tray of food and look for an empty seat. There is one available with a bunch of older kids. I guess Ill have to sit there with them.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like the river child has graced us with her presence." I hear a voice say. Turning around I see a girl about 16 standing up smirking.

"My name is Ciara, not river child thankyou." With that I walk to the empty seat and start to eat. I feel eyes on my back so I turn, again I see the 16 year old girl. How did they know Im the river child? Probably the stupid police letting the news reporters know.

"What?" I say annoyed. I wait for the blue eyed, Brunette girl to speak.

"I guess your parents didnt want you, since they threw you into a river." She laughs out. She stand with her hands on her hips smirking again. Oh I wish I could wipe that smirk off her face.

"Well I guess you got that wrong then." I roll my eyes and reply

"Well I think someone didnt want you, so they threw you in a river." She says the same thing again but rearranged the words. God shes annoying.

"You shouldnt think, You might burst a brain cell." I say turning around to finish eating. I hear the other kids burst out laughing. I hide the smirk that was trying to make its way up on my face.

"Well make yourself at home because I know no one will adopt you, your ugly." I laugh out now. God shes very annoying. I turn around and look again at her stupid face

"Well for your information I have a family adopting me and taking me home tomorrow. I was here just for the night." Now it was my turn to smirk at the dumb look on her face. She huffs, stomps her foot before walking off. Everyone goes back to eating like myself. God Im like a trouble magnet. Cullens Hurry up and get here.

**ROSALIE POV**

After rushing into the social service building and stopping Stephanie James and Ciara from leaving, we were able to sort out details and infromation about taking Ciara home with us.

After talking, Ciara would be going to an orphanage in seattle for the night and we would pick her up tomorrow after the social worker Stephanie declares our home safe and appropriate to have Ciara live with us.

We had raced home and made sure we had enough clothes for Ciara, food, toys, books, basically everything a human family needed in their house.

We had taken most of the night to organise everything including a room for Ciara. We hadnt decorated it yet because we wanted her to help with the process but we made sure it had a temporary bed.

Morning arrived and we waited impatiently around the house for Stephanie James to come. She arrived about 10am with a few files. She handed one to Esme and Carlisle before going off to inspect the house. We are glad we hid all the inappropriate things.

"Whats in the file Esme?" I inquire.

"Its Ciaras file. It only has her age, date of birth and name. Ciara hasnt given much information by the looks of it." Esme explains. Stephanie had come back with the file. I did hear her taking notes as she walked around.

"Well your house seems fine and appropriate to have Ciara with you. I just have to ask each of you questions individually and then we are done." She informs us. We all nod.

"Ok, Well I would like to go Alphabetically. Mind telling me the order so I can write them down on my paper" She asks us, with pen in her hand ready to write

" Ok then, Order is Alice, Myself ,Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie." Carlisle says informing Stephanie of the order.

Alice leads Stephanie to the dining room while the rest of us wait around in the living room. We could obviously hear what they were saying but had to keep the human act going.

One by one we talked to her. She asked the same questions to each of us and wrote our answers down. I was called last. I walked to the dining room and took the seat across from Stephanie.

"Hello, Rosalie. I was wonder if you would be alright with having Ciara live with you?"

"I dont mind. I actually like her. I dont like many people but I really like Ciara. I think she would make a fine addition to our family, the more the merrier I say. Everyone already loves her and she loves us." I say genuinely. I watch Stephanie nod and scribble down on her paper.

"Well I think you covered my questions." She smiles at me. We stand up together and walk towards the living room to meet with the rest of the family.

"Well, Everything is Excellent. I will just inform my boss then the Orphanage. You will be able to get Ciara after 3pm today, I however will be in touch over the next few months and have suprise visits to see how you are coping."She explains. We all nod and smile

"Oh and in the file I gave you could you get Ciara to fill in or give you more information about her past. Thankyou and Goodbye Cullen family." She smiles shakes our hands and leaves the house. When she leaves and we hear her exit the driveway we all shout out in joy.

**Sooo what do you think**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	9. CH 9 - Finally

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

**Seattle 2008**

I had just been confronted by an annoying blue eyed, brunette, who said I was ugly and wouldnt be adopted and that my parents didnt want me. I answered her smugly, where she walked off in a huff after i rendered her speechless.

The main adoption day was on saturday but today there were about 10 couples coming over to check out the children aged 4-17 and 12 couples coming to look at the children aged newborn-3. Im glad I dont have to go through this process again. Once is enough. The couples were coming over at 9am before lunch. I really needed new clothes, these ones were all dirty and had holes in them. I watch as the children file into the large entertaining room. Im ushered in aswell by a worker here. I try to explain but she will have none of it. I just walk in and find a corner of the room to stay in. I watch as the couples start to arrive one by one. They look around at the kids. Hurry up Cullens before some of these try to adopt me or become interested in adopting me.

I was watching one couple who was talking to a little blonde haired boy. He would be about 5. I watched as they talked and played with the boy. They would make a great family. I watch them go talk to the worker before the blonde haired boy and the couple walk off with a worker to a nearby office. Im glad he gets a happy ending.

"Hi, Whats your name sweetheart." Im startled by a brown haired, blue eyed lady in a white dress with black leggings. She was pretty but I need to go with the Cullens for a better chance to escape. I better be nice to her.

"Ciara Ma'am." I say politely with a fake smile. I really dont want to be here with the adopting people.

"Thats a beautiful name, Ciara. Im Mary. How old are you?" She says making conversation. I havent noticed a husband yet, she would be a nice mother. Another child here would be lucky to have her as a mother.

"Im 13 Ma'am" I inform her. She smiles and takes a seat next to me on the floor.

"13 what a wonderful age, I remember being 13." Mary explains. I nod at her. I notice a red headed man with brown eyes move towards us. Maybe the Husband?

"Ciara I would like you to meet my husband Louis, Louis this is Ciara shes 13" She introduces us. I stand along with Mary and shake Louis's hand and he smiles.

"Well Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Ciara." Louis greets me.

"Same to you sir." I smile. I watch them take a few steps away from me to talk.

"Shes so polite Louis, we have to get her." I hear Mary Whispers to her husband so loud that i can hear her. Im not a think you can buy. God anyway Im already adopted. I hope. They step back to face me with clasped hands.

"Ciara, we were wondering if we could adopt you." Mary informs me. I hate to let them down but I had the Cullens.

"I would love to but I already have a family adopting me. They are just finalizing the adoption as we speak. I was placed in here by mistake. The worker wouldnt let me explain or leave." I say as their hopefull expressions fall. They walk away sadly before looking around again. Three couples came to me asking if they could adopt me. I had to decline all of them.

Out of the 10 couples that came to see the 4-17 year olds only 7 adopted and out of the 12 adopting newborn - 3 year olds all 12 couples adopted. At least a few got better lifes i hope.

I waited around the orphange for hours. It was closing in on 4pm I wish they would hurry up and get here. I waited in the entertaining room most of the day just staring at the clock.

"What happened to your oh so loving new parents? Did they forget you? or you were lying" The stupid blue eyed brunette bugged me again. I just ignored her and she left me smirking and laughing. It was nearing 5pm. I headed into the dining room area for dinner. I sat in a seat with the older kids. I could see red head laughing and else at her table was now laughing. I continue to eat my dinner of chicken, veges and mashed potato, ignoring the table of laughing kids. The laughter and chatter died down. Well I thought it died down. I didnt hear any chatter at all I looked up at the other kids with shocked faces. What are they looking at?

I follow the gazes of the other kids and standing in the door to the eating room were the Cullens. All of them Except Edward. I smirked at the red heads face before I got up and walked slowly to the Cullens. I was pulled into Esmes arms as I reached them. I hope I dont get attached. It might be hard since i never had a caring family. I felt alot of arms surround me and I notice they were the whole family because of the cold. I stay in te embrace actually loving the feeling. They still dont know I no about them. Im going to have fun.

Alice has brought me some clothes. I guess she probably knew I would need them. I look at the brunette and smirk as she glares at me, then she stares in awe at the Cullens. I walk with Esme, Alice and Rose up to the room I stayed in where I was to get dressed. I would have a shower later. Alice had a pair of black skinny leg Jeans, A white turtle neck and a brown Jacket for me to wear. I guess if I stayed I would be her sister and have a family. Did I really want a family. Its been to, to, to long since ive had a family.

Alice, Rose and Esme waited outside the door for me to change, I didnt want them to see my bruised body. Once I was changed I walked with them down the stairs to meet with the guys in the lobby. I had to sign some paperwork then I was officially able to leave. I hurried the paperwork and walked hand in hand with Alice as we skipped out of the orphanage. I raced Alice to the mercedes and won. Only because she let me. Alice, Esme, Rose and Myself were In the mercedes while the guys went in the volvo. I sat in the back with Rose while Alice was in the Passenger seat and Esme driving.

"Im glad we finally got to pick you up. Stephanie said we could pick you up at 3pm but the orphanage said we couldnt get you till 6. We are sorry baby." Rose explained to me giving me a one armed hug.

"Its ok. I understand. It is about 3.5 hrs to get here. While you were gone I got asked by 3 couples if they could adopt me and I declined." I say leaning into the car window to rest my head. As we drove to the house we had long chats about random stuff. We talked about fashion, games, movies etc. I was going shopping with the girls tomorrow for things for my new room and clothes. I better get alot of sleep tonight because with the way Alice shops Im going to be tired as. I was actually getting tired now. I didnt realise I was yawning when Rose spoke to me.

"Go to sleep baby, we will wake you when we are home." Rose says as I fall asleep against the car door.

**ALICE POV**

The family minus Edward had gone to get Ciara after a long talk to the head master at the orphanage. It was almost 6pm when we finally got to Ciara. She was in the eating room haveing dinner. The smell was very disgusting but it apparently was good for humans. We stood in the door to the eating room and everyone stared in shock and awe. We all waited for Ciara to notice us. It did take a while for her to see us but when she did we notice her smirk at another girl. She walked slowly to us before Esme crashed her into a hug. We gave her a group hug before us girls went up to Ciaras room to get her changed into the cute outfit I got her. She had asked us all to leave while she changed. We were all girls so I dont know what the problem was but we did what she requested and left the room. She came out in the clothes I had picked. Black leggings black boots, White tanktop and black cardigan. She was pulling the cardigan close to her body.

We met the boys in the Lobby and Ciara signed paperwork. I skipped with Ciara out of the orphanage before she challenged me to a race. I had to laugh internally. She thinks she can out run a vampire. I had to let her win because she doesnt know we are vampires. We all got into Carlisles mercedes. I was In the passenger seat while Esme drove, Ciara and Rose were in the back seat together. I was kneeling in my seat facing the back.

"Im glad we finally got to pick you up. Stephanie said we could pick you up at 3pm but the drive was long so we couldnt get here till 6. We are sorry baby." Rose explained to Ciara giving her a one armed hug.

"Its ok. I understand. While you were gone I got asked by 3 couples if they could adopt me and I declined." Ciara says to us. Its understandable that a kid this cute and smart would get offers. I notice Ciara yawning and when I went to tell her to go to sleep, Rose beat me to the punch.

"Go to sleep baby, we will wake you when we are home." Rose says as Ciara falls asleep against the window. Shes so adorable. Her shining blue eyes and soft red hair complement her beautiful pale skin. She would make a beautiful vampire.

"I say tomorrow we go shopping and let her pick out her furniture for her room and also we need to get clothes for her." I suggest to the others in the car.

"Sounds like a good Idea Alice. I suggest Ciara has a good sleep and breakfast first before we go shopping. Its going to take a long time to do the shopping and shes going to be tired." Esme explains. I agree.

"I could always carry her. Shes not that big and Im pretty tall and look like I could carry her." Rose explains. True she could. It wouldnt look suspicious if Rose carried her. I nodded along with Esme saying ok.

**Forks 2008 Alice POV**

We continue our chatter as Ciara sleeps. We make it home to by 9pm to see the boys are already home. We decide it was best not to wake Ciara, so Rose carried her up the stairs with us girls following and placed her on the temporary bed we had in what is going to be Ciaras room. We passed Emmett and Jasper on the game consol and Carlisle must be in his study. Esme takes Ciaras shoes off before tucking her into the bed and kissing her forehead. We decided to leave her jacket on because it was a freezing night. Rose kisses her forehead and I do the same before we close the door slightly.

We go downstairs and meet with our respected partners before going off to do whatever we wanted for the night. Rose and I were going through the shopping sights on the computer and started to save items of clothes that we thought Ciara would like so we could show her. Esme was fluttering the house cleaning, occasionally she would check on Ciara. The two boys were still on the consol and Carlisle was in his study.

About 3am I started getting clothes out for everyone and setting them on their beds since I was the fashion Guru. Us girls were going shopping, Carlisle had work and the boys were just going to play games or whatever they do. I had to quietly choose Ciaras clothes as to not wake her which was very easy to do. I had gotten a small amount of clothes because we wanted Ciara to choose her own style and clothes. I placed a pair of pink skinny leg jeans and a white off one shoulder long sleeve shirt and a pair of brown ankle boots. I also had a brown cardigan,she could wear it if she got cold.

I was going to Enjoy shopping more now since I have a new person to buy for. One that grows, so will need more clothes the taller and older she gets. If I could I would be squealing in excitement, but i didnt want to wake Ciara. Esme would throw a fit. So I stuck to squealing in my head.

**Soo another chapter down, more to come**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**I would thank astridll for the input and help.**

**Also thankyou to my viewers and followers.**


	10. CH 10 - Blood

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

**Forks 2008**

"Go to sleep baby, we will wake you when we are home." Rose says as I fall asleep against the door.

I was pulled out of my slumber by the sounds of brids chirping. I sat up and realised I was in a beautiful room and comfortable bed. One of the Cullens had put me in the room im guessing even though they said they would wake me when we got here. Im glad they didnt take my jacket off otherwise my bruises would have to be explained.

I study the room. Im in a cream and light blue coloured room. The bed was queen size with silk light blue sheets and quilt cover. There was a wall of just windows, two walls were cream and a light blue feature wall was where the bed rested against. I liked it. There was three doors. Im guessing a closet, a bathroom and the exit. The room was very spacious. Green is more my colour but this room is beautiful. There was a couch a book shelf and a desk I liked it, it was not to crowded. Living on the streets im use to not being crowded but never had I been in such an elegant room like this. Alice had already been in today and had organised some clothes for me since they were on the end of the bed.

I hear the door to the room creak open. Rose and Alice appear in the doorway with smiles. I smile back and motion them in. Afterall it is their house im only a guest for now till I plan my escape.

"Morning baby, how did you sleep?" Rose greeted me. Whats with this whole baby stuff? oh right im 13 not 18, I forget. Now I should start my games of 'not knowing' their secret.

"Moring Rose, I slept really well thankyou but you said you would wake me up. I must have been really heavy if one of you had to carry me. Im sorry." I say adding in a comment on strength. This game of them not knowing that I know is going to be fun. I wonder how long I can keep it up till I slip up or they do.

"It was no problem, I carried you and you really are little so I had no problem." Rose explained. Good cover up Rose but one day your going to slip up.

"Well lets get you ready for the day because Esme has breakfast ready." Alice ushers me into the bathroom. Ahhh food yum. ohhh I wonder if I can make them eat. hehehe im so evil. Hey I got to entertain myself in this world some way. I still have about 4 days till Edward comes home and the story continues. I walk into the bathroom, Rose and Alice try to follow but I hold my hand up.

"Please I dont need any help." I didnt want them to see my bruised and beaten body. They sigh but nod and turn to sit on the bed.

I Lock the door, take of the clothes im wearing then hop into the shower and scrub. I see all the dirt and grime fall off of my body and go down the drain. Rinsing off and stepping out I take a look at myself in the mirror. My black eye was still forming but going a slight shade of purple, My nose wasnt as swollen and I still had my cuts and bruises all over my body. The worst thing is my ribs poked out and without clothes I looked very unhealthy. I hope the Cullens dont notice. If my shirt rides up and the see parts of covered skin there will be questions.

I dry off using the towel I found under the sink. I feel very relaxed now. Crap I forgot the clothes. I need to get them. I wrap the towel tight around my body before opening the door a little and calling to the girls. I stick my hand out and the clothes are placed into them.

"The jacket please, Im ."

I quickly put the clothes on, Study my reflection in the mirror making sure all bruises and cuts are hidden. I brush my hair and teeth before walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

"Alright, lets go then." Alice says excitedly before skipping out of the room. I shake my head with a smile. Typical pixie hyperness.

We make our way downstairs. Im hit with the smell of Bacon and Eggs. Yummmy I havent had bacon and eggs in a long, long, long time. **(Im not really a fan of bacon and eggs, but My family loves them, so do many other people. So I put it in here.) **I take a seat at the dining table next to Carlisle who has a cup of Coffee for show and a newspaper. I wait for everyone else to take their seats. I watch as everyone sits down but Esme only places a plate infront of me. OHHHH another moment.

"Arnt you hungry." I say to them all, putting my plan into action.

"We eat a big lunch at school, We dont get hungry in the morning." Jasper covers. Nice save Jasper. One thing is im going to be home with Emse, so Esme Is bound to have to eat. I dont think I could do that to her so Ill let her get away with it but the others I wont.

"But you have to have breakfast its the most important meal of the day, right Carlisle." I explain. Agree with me Carlisle please. I go over and over in my head waiting for Carlisles answer.

"Ciara is right guys." Finally someone has to eat. Come on its not fun if they dont. They all groan but get up and grab a smll amount of food on a plate each. Excellent this is going to be entertaining.

"Eat up its very good." I say rubbing it in. I wish I could smirk but I didnt want to be mean on the outside. Only on the inside. Haha im funny.

I watch all of them begin to eat the 'human' food as they call it. I watch their faces as they out the food in their mouth. It was priceless. When they see me looking at them they smile, I knew they want to spit it out and grimace but had to act being human around the human.

"Thanks Esme It was very good. Im going to go play outside now." I say. I had my entertainment for now.

"Your welcome sweetie, put a jacket on its cold outside." Esme calls to me. I stop in my tracks, turn around and run up stairs to retrieve a jacket. I need to plan my escape. Im use to living on the streets and being around people isnt my thing.

**CARLISLE POV**

**Forks 2008**

I listen to Ciara fiddling around in the bathroom as she got ready before they walked down the stairs Esme was making Bacon and Eggs for Ciara. I could tell she needed to eat and sleep more as she was malnourished and over exhausted.

She takes a seat at the dining table next to me as I read the paper and pretend to sip on a coffee. The rest of the family join us at the table. Esme places a plate infront of Ciara but no one else. Now I wonder how the kids are going to explain this.

"Arnt you hungry." Ciara asks the 'kids'

"We eat a big lunch at school, We dont get hungry in the morning." Jasper covers. Not bad Jasper.

"But you have to have breakfast its the most important meal of the day, right Carlisle." She explains then looks to me for an answer. I guess I could have some fun.

"Ciara is right guys." I say. The kids all groan but get up and grab a samll amount of food on a plate each. I have to hide my smirk. Lucky Edward isnt here.

"Eat up its very good." Ciara tells them all. It would be interesting to see how my family is at acting.

I watch all of them begin to eat the human food. I watch their faces as they out the food in their mouth. It was priceless. They would look at Ciara and when she looked at them they would smile and when Ciara would turn away they would grimace. It was actually very good entertainment.

"Thanks Esme It was very good. Im going to go play outside now." Ciara says. I think the kids are happy that they wont have to eat for much longer.

"Your welcome sweetie, put a jacket on over your cardigan, its cold outside." Esme calls to Ciara who was running for the door. I watch her stop in hertracks, turn around and run up stairs to retrieve a jacket. She runs past and out the door.

" Ok that was entertaining, now I have to go to work. See you tonight." I peck my wife on the lips before leaving the other 'kids' who were grumbling words to me. I had to laugh. I grab my keys and bag before I head out to my car for another day of work.

**ESME POV**

I place a plate of bacon and eggs infront of Ciara. She dug in straight away but stopped to ask why the kids werent eating. The whole conversation was very funny. The other 'kids' eventually had to eat the human food to keep the act up.

"Thanks Esme It was very good. Im going to go play outside now." Ciara says.

"Your welcome sweetie, put a jacket on over your cardigan, its cold outside." I calls to Ciara who was running for the door. I watch her stop in her tracks, turn around and run up stairs to retrieve a jacket. She runs past and out the door.

" Ok that was entertaining, now I have to go to work. See you tonight." My husband pecks me on the lips before leaving the other 'kids' who were grumbling words to me. I hear him grab his keys and bag before heading out the garage door to his car.

"Blah i cant believe Carlisle made us eat that. Its disgusting." Rose complains while the other nod. I just laugh and clear up the table.

"You all better get going, have a good day." I inform the kids. The kids agree say goodbye before exiting. Alice always has to walk up to me, well more like skips up to me every morning for her usual goodbye. Her usual goodbye was a hug while I kissed her forehead. She smiles and left out the door to got to school.

I flutter around the kitchen and dining room cleaning up after the interesting breakfast we had. I look around to make sure the room is clean before going to look for Ciara. I stand at the living room window and watch her climbing trees. She is such an adventurous girl, probably wont find her indoors much. I open the door and call to her.

"Be careful Ciara, Not to high ok. Come get me if you need me for anything." I shout to her.

"Ok Esme." She responds while climbing. I walk away to continue cleaning and fluttering. In the back of my mind I still was listening to Ciara from afar. I had to keep an eye on her. She does get in trouble alot. I hear the front door close and wait for Ciara to find me. I wonder what she wants.

" Umm Esme do you have a bandaid." I hear her whisper quietly. Wait a bandaid. I turn quickly and their is a long gash on her arm along with bruises. Oh god keep it together. Wait her blood scent isnt that strong or appealing, how can that be? I can deal with it. Also how did she get those bruises they look days old?

"Let me have a look." I take a hold of Ciara injured arm and examine it. Its a long gash from the back of the wrist to the elbow.

"Your going to have to go to the hospital. Its deep in a few places and needs stitches." I cover the gash with some sterile bandages before we make our way to the garage. I ignore the bruises.

"Im very clumsy." Ciara informs me as she hops into Rosalies bmw. Obviously trying to cover up the bruises I had noticed.

"I can tell. Its a good thing we have a doctor in the family." I buckle up and take off down our driveway to the hospital. Having Ciara here isnt going to be boring I can tell.

**CIARA POV**

Esme had told me to be careful and not to climb so high. I didnt listen and started to climb higher. I was about 5 metres up when I heard a branch snap and Im falling. I grasp a branch on my way down. Oh crap. I look at my arm and blood is rolling down.

I climb down and walk into the house in search of Esme. I hope she doesnt kill me. I would hate for her control to come undone.

"Umm Esme do you have a bandaid." I whisper quietly. Esme turns around quickly and noticies the blood on my arm. I cant tell she is eyeing the bruises aswell.

"Let me have a look." She takes a hold of my injured arm and examines it. Its a long gash from the back of the wrist to my elbow.

"Your going to have to go to the hospital. Its deep in a few places and needs stitches." She covers the gash with some sterile bandages before we make our way to the garage.

"Im very clumsy." I inform Esme as I hop into Rosalies BMW. I needed to make sure I have a cover story for the bruises. **(Im very clumsy aswell. I once was walking and tripped. My face scraped down a brick wall so I was like peeling for days on my face. It was like scales. Anyway on with the story)**

"I can tell. Its a good thing we have a doctor in the family." Esme responds making me laugh. I watch her buckle up and take off down our driveway to the hospital.

"How come your not affected by my blood?" the sentence just slips out of my mouth and I cover my mouth quickly. Oh god why did i just say that. I mentally slap myself. Esme slams the breaks on in shock before turning to me.

"How did you know?"

**What do you think.**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	11. CH 11 - Visiting

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**ESME POV**

I had told Ciara to be careful and not climb so high and she didnt listen to me. Ciara had fallen and was now standing infront of me with a large gash on her arm that may now require stitches.

"Your going to have to go to the hospital. Its deep in a few places and needs stitches." I cover the gash with some sterile bandages before we make our way to the garage.

"Im very clumsy." Ciara explains. Dont I know it.

"I can tell. Its a good thing we have a doctor in the family." I responds making Ciara laugh. I buckle up and take off down our driveway to the hospital. What Ciara said next shocked me.

"How come your not affected by my blood?" Ciara blurts out before covering her mouth with wide eyes. I slams the breaks on in shock before turning to Ciara.

"How did you know?" I say shocked. Looking wide eyed at Ciara.

"know what? I thought blood would affect you. I knew a girl who could smell blood and If she saw it she fainted. I just thought you were the same as her, squeemish I mean." Ciara says. Phew I thought she figured it out.

"Oh no thats terrible, poor girl. I dont mind blood I get squeemish sometimes but not often." I cover hoping she buys it. I see her nod and I start back off driving towards the hospital.

**CIARA POV**

I just blurted out why my blood didnt affect Esme. Im lucky I could cover up my slip up and Esme didnt notice. Well I hope she bought it. She had a good cover story aswell. Phew I cant afford anymore slip ups.

Esme recovered and we then took off towards the hospital. How could I have been so stupid to climb so high. It was another chance to be 13, no one gets a second chance to be a kid again so I might as make the most of it and look where it got me. This injury wont stop me doing the things I didnt get to do growing up or escaping from the Cullens. I mean who does Steph thinks she is making me do something I dont want to do.

We pulled up infront of the hospital. Esme got out of her side of the car coming to my side opening the door for me. I hopped out holding onto the bandage on my left arm with my uninjured right arm. Esme closes the door before removing my hand from my injured on before placing her own on it.

We walk in the front door of the hospital and over to the reception desk. A lady with blonde hair and green eyes looked at us and stared in awe at Esme.

"Oh, Hello Mrs can I do for you?" Blondie asked not taking her eyes of Esme

"Hello Cynthia, Ciara here needs her arm stitched up and checked. Its a long gash from her embow to the back of her wrist. I would like my husband to look over her, if you wouldn't mind paging him for me." Esme informs the blonde known as Cynthia.

"Alright Mrs Cullen, will do. Wont be a minute." Cynthia says before fiddling around on her desk. I notice Carlisle out of the corner of my eye. I hope hes not going to be mad I interupted him at work. He walks towards me and Esme.

"Ciara, what are you doing here?" Carlisle says confused as he looks at my face. I was about to explain when Esme informed Carlisle why we were here. I didnt even notice she was behind me.

"Well, our little monkey decided to climb a tree. I told her not to climb too high but she didnt listen to me and fell. She has a cut from the back of her wrist to her elbow that probably needs stitching." Esme informs Carlisle. I look sheepishly at Carlisle waiting for the scolding I know im probably going to get. It was stupid I know that, but hey my 13 year old brain clicked in.

"We will talk about this while I fix your arm, now follow me." Carlisle says with a disappointed glare to me. Yep I was introuble. I walk behind him and look to the floor defeated.

Carlisle led Esme and myself to an exam room where I sit on the bed in the centre of the room. Esme holds my right hand for comfort. I look expectantly at Carlisle waiting for him to fix and scold me.

"Alright let me take a look at that arm? See what damage you've done." I extend my injured left arm for Carlisle so he can examine it. I watch him remove the blood spotted bandages with his glove covered hands. He throws the bandages in a waste basket and looks at the cut on my arm before sighing. He has noticed the bruises but like Esme decided not to say anything.

"You are going to need stitches and then I will put a cast over the stitches. The cast will stay on for about 3 weeks." I sigh and nod after Carlisle explains my injury. Just great. I wanted to be a kid again and look where I ended up.

I watch Carlisle clean my wound and turn to a tray thats behind him. He turns around and has a needle in his hand. I seize up and my heart beats wildly. I flash to the last time I had a needle.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_(Australia 2002 Mapie/Ciara age 7)_

_"Magpie... get your ass down here now." I hear Vanessa scream up the stairs to me. I dont listen to her. She usually is drunk and never really needs me for anything. She just likes the sound of her voice._

_"MAGPIE, NOW." Russel screams. I still dont listen. I wait for the footsteps that I know will eventually come up the stairs. Im currently cleaning the bathroom from top to bottom like I normally have to do. I then would have to go out and steal food and goods for Russell and Vanessa. I hear the footsteps that I know would come. I remember last time I didnt listen I was locked in a closet for two days with no food or water and not let out at all. It didnt bother me at all being locked in a closet without food,water or being let out for two days. Being locked in a closet for two days without food and water is better then cleaning the house and stealing. It gave me time to rest. _

_This Is what im doing now. I have been needing a break for a few weeks now and I had to get my strength up to actually do this._

_I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and then a drunk vanessa walks through the bathroom door and grabs me by my ear. I wait for her to throw me in the closer but she bypasses the closet and we head down to the kitchen and down the stairs to the basement. Im scared and worried as I see Russel standing over a table. Vanessa pushes me to Russel who lifts me up onto the table and straps me down with ropes. I struggle with the restraints and look at Russel and Vanessa who are smiling evily. _

_I look around as I struggle with the restraints. I look up to Russell and my eyes go wide. Russell has a large needle in his hand and jabs it straight into my arm. I scream in pain. I then notice something shiney in the corner of my eye. I look to vanessa who has a knife and a lighter. I stuggle even harder and Russel holds me down. I watch as Vanessa heats the knife up and places it on my stomach. I can smell something burning. I then feel another needle enter my arm and I feel light headed before I pass out._

_Waking up in the room under the stairs I slept i, I liftup my shirt and staring back at me were bright red and bloody scars. My eyes were very wide at the way the scars layed out. I had been drugged._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Ciara are you alright?" Esme is shaking my shoulder. Im still stuck in my trance, I snap out of it and stare at the needle in Carlisles hands. Im shaking in fear. All that needles bring is pain. I slowely walk away and back myself into a corner.

"Ciara." Esme is calling out to me

"Please dont use the needle." I beg in a quiet whisper

"I have to, it will help with the pain by numbing your hand." Carlisle assures me.

"Please dont. Im very freightened of needles." I say still looking at the needle wide eyed.

'Why? What happened last time you got a needle?" Carlisle asks. I look from the needle to Carlisles eyes before back again. I lift up my shirt Im wearing and I hear Esme gasp and go wide eyed. Staring at them were the words 'OWNED BY RVH' burned into my skin.

"Ciara, how did that happen?" Carlisle walks over to me after placing the needle down. He kneels places pressure on my arm from the cut before looking over my burn.

"I wast listening when Russel and Vanessa called me. They got mad and took me down to the basement and tied me to a table. Russel put a needle in my arm and Vanessa heated a knife and all I could smell was a burning smell then Russel shoved another needle in my arm and I passed out. Usually they just put me in a closet without food and water for two days and not let me out but they didnt do it that day." I explain. I look to Esme who is now dry sobbing and Carlisle looking murderous. I shrug and walk back to the exam table.

"Alright Ciara. Ill give you a mask filled with sleeping gas then Ill be able to fix your arm. I dont want to use a needle on you ok." I nod as Carlisle gets some sleeping gas and places the mask on my face after I got myself comfortable. I drift off after two minutes into a slumber.

**ESME POV**

Ciara had just told us all about her foster parents. They had branded the poor girl. She was now owned property. I cant believe humans would do that to a young child. I watch as Carlisle fixes Ciaras arm as she sleeps. I stroke her hair as she sleeps. Carlisle is now finished with her arm and we are waiting for her to wake up from the sleeping gas.

Carlisle and I talk for a while and I call the family and Stephanie James to inform them on what we have learned about Ciara. I was just hanging up from Stephanie when Ciara started to wake.

"Hey sweetie, Your all fixed now. I informed the family and Stephanie about what you told us. Ok." Esme says and I nod with a yawn. I look to Carlisle.

"Alright. Im all done with your arm. Just dont get it wet for the next 3 weeks ok!" Carlisle explains in doctor mode. I nod before turning to Esme waiting for her to take me home.

"Can you wait outside sweetie? I need to talk to Carlisle." Esme says and I nod before walking out into the waiting room.

"Hello sweetie, what are you doing here alone in the waiting room?" A brunette with blue eyes asked me. She was very pretty. She looked a bit like Angelina Jolie but prettier.

"Im just waiting." I say bored.

"Oh, What are you waiting for honey?" The pretty lady keeps questioning me. What is this 21 questions or something?

"Just waiting, What are you doing here?" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok, Im here to see Doctor Cullen. I want to give him these cakes I made today. He is a very good looking, Attractive man. Dont you think so?" The lady says to me in a dream like state. She better not be picturing dad naked or something. Wait did I just call Carlisle my dad in my head. Oh well its got a nice ring to it. Ive never had a family before so I guess I should make the most of it because any time I could be pulled back into my lonely world. I guess no more planning my escape. Ill keep it secured in my head for later if need be.

"Ewwwww." I say shuddering. I watch the lady laugh.

"You wont be saying that when your older." She informs me. Yeah well hes like my dad and thats just gross. I notice Carlisle and Esme walking towards us out the corner of my eye. Carlisle is now standing in front of me and the lady, while Esme, is at the receptionist desk filling in some paper work.

"Hello Doctor Cullen, I brought you some cakes I made today." The lady hands Carlisle the cakes with a smile on her face and acting flirty. It was a basic vomit moment. I dont think Carlisle even notices how she acts flirty which is even funnier.

"Hello Jean, thankyou. They look and smell absolutely delicious." Carlisle says even though I know hes lying but she doesnt need to know that. Haha oh well hopefully they taste good cause then I would get to eat them. Knowing Esme she might throw them away. Im looking at the awkwardness Carlisle is feeling and I decided to make my presence known.

"Umm dad, Mom and I are going home now. Will you be home for dinner?" I say sweetly. I see Esme in the corner of my eye smirking but looked shocked for the first few seconds. The lady is looking confused and hurt. My smile gets bigger as I watch the lady glaring at me.

"Yes sweetie, ill be home about 4ish." Carlisle says catching on to what im doing. This makes him smile and my smile get bigger. Esme saunters over towards us and takes my uninjured right arm in hers, while Carlisle wraps an arm around Esmes shoulders.

"Doctor Cullen, I didnt know you had a wife and child." The lady says sweetly. Ewwww total vomit right there.

"Yes he has a wife and 6 children actually." I voice. The lady looks taken back after the mention of having 6 children. The face on her was pricesless. I wished I had a camera on me. I smile.

"s s s six ch ch children." the lady stutters out. All three of us nod.

"Yeah I have 3 older adopted brothers who are 18, 18 and 17 and I also have 2 older adopted sisters who are 18 and 17. Im 13 and adopted." I explain to the shocked lady. She looks at us before quickly walking out of the hospital at a fast pace.

"Can we go now please?" I say whining to Esme.

"Alright we can go." I watch Esme and Carlisle kiss before mom takes my hand and leads me to the car.

"Can we go see the others? Its lunchtime so they will be at lunch. I really want to see them, pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaasee." I whine to Esme hoping she will give in. She is a very nice caring person, so she usually caves easily which will work to my advantage.

"Alright, Alright. But when we get home your going to have quiet time." Emse negotiates with me. I just squeal excitedly. We drive to the high school which wasnt far from the hospital. Esme parks in the parking lot and I get out fast waiting for her to hurry up.

"Calm down Ciara, Your acting like Alice at the moment." Emse says with a hint of laughter in her voice. I realise I am acting like Alice so I tone it down. I follow Esme inside the building and Alice is waiting near the office for us. I see her and run full speed before colliding with her in a hug. She hugs me back before looking at Esme who is laughing at us. I have taken a liking to Alice. I love all the hugs and cuddles I get from everyone. Im not use to all of it.

"My silly girls. What am I going to do with you two?" Esme says laughing. Alice and I look at each other and then face back to Esme before shrugging.

"Im going to go inside and talk to Mrs Cope in the office while you girls go find the other three? Ill meet you back here after lunch!" Esme explains before walking into the office.

"Bug, Im sorry for what your foster parent did to you "Alice lifts my shirt to inspect the burn I have on my stomach. Wait, did she call me bug?

"Im ok. I guess Esme filled you in and you filled the others in." I say as we walk down the hallway to the lunchroom. I see Alice nod at me from the corner of my eye.

"Ally, Why did you call me bug?" I ask Alice confused to the new nickname.

"I dont know Emmett calls you that when your not around so we all started calling you bug when your not around, so It stuck but I think we are going to call you bug from now on." Alice Explains and I nod.

"I like it, I dont know why, But I do." I smile and grasp Alices hand tightly as we move towards the lunchroom doors. Im not that much shorter then Alice but my red hair and blue eyes makes me stand out. I might meet Bella. I just remembered like the story events havent started because Edward isnt back till saturday. Its thursday today so I have just under two days till I can see Edward.

Alice and I reach the doors to the lunchroom. She turns to me looks in her bag for the makeup and fixes up my black eye with makeup so it doesnt show before she pushes the door open. I watch as the whole lunchroom stops their chatter and looks at Alice and Myself. Awkward. I look around and notice a few farmiliar faces. My eyes land on Bellas table before they land on my families table. I take off walking at a fast pace to my families table. Rosalie stands up and walks towards me before lifting me off the ground in a hug. I receive hugs from Emmett and Jasper aswell before I try taking a seat in between Jasper and Rose. Rosalie had other Ideas and pulled me onto her lap. Again more affection Im liking it alot.

"Hey bug, what you doing here?" Rose says kissing my head while everyone in my family looked at me sadly. I guess they all knew what Venessa and Russel did to me.

"I begged Esme to bring me here to see you guys." I say and Emmetts booming laugh echoes throughout the lunchroom making me smile.

"Are you hungry baby?" Rosalie asks me. I nod and she places me on the seat between her and Emmett. She pushes a tray with a variety of foods infront of me.

I take a sandwich and a juice and start to eat. It was actually yummy for school food. Not as good as moms but still edible. Rose is stroking my hair as I eat. Its actually very soothing. I hadnt noticed before but now I had. The students in the school lunchroom hadnt made a noise since I entered with Alice. They were all watching me and my family. I was embarrased now.

I slide closer to Rosalie and try to hide but it doesnt work and im feeling exposed. I wish everyone would stop staring. I notice Emmett and Rose go tense. I look up and notice a sandy blonde haired boy making his way towards our table. Oh it cant be who i think it is.

"Hello, Im Mike Newton. We didnt know we were getting a new student today! I think you should leave these freaks and join our table where you belong." Mike informs me. I look at him in shock and anger. I also look at the Cullen who are looking at him in anger.

"I think you should turn around and leave Newton." Emmett tells Mike.

"Well i think you should not hog the new girl and I wasnt talking to you Cullen. Whats your name, babe?" Mike flirts with me. Ewwww.

"Did you really ju..." I cut Emmett of mid sentence before speaking to Mike myself.

"Listen. Mike was it." I say sounding like I didnt remember his name he told me. Even though I read all about him.

"Yes babe, the names Mike." I nod but deep inside I grimace as he calls me babe.

"Im Ciara. I also think you should listen to Emmett and leave and dont call me babe."

"Well Ciara, I hope I have class with you so we can talk." Mike winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"OK ENOUGH FLIRTING WITH MY BABY SISTER NEWTON, SHES ONLY 13 AND DOESNT GO TO SCHOOL HERE. IF YOU COME ON TO HER ONCE MORE I WILL POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND." Emmett yells. I guess he had enough of me being hit on. Mike looks like he shit his pants. I smirk. Wait baby sister. I look at Emmett with wide eyes. I guess they all call me family. I have to try to adjust to this new family thing.

"Your a Cullen?" Mike says looking shocked. I just nod and he retreats back to his table. The Cullens all laugh along with everyone else apart from Mikes table. The whole lunchroom goes quiet again. Ummm ok.

I look to where everyone is looking at and notice mom is standing in the door of the lunchroom. Lets just hope no one hits on her now.

"Woah, check out the hottie in the door." I hear someone yell out I look and notice its Mike again. I swear hes got no brains that kid. I notice Emmett getting angrier now. Everyone watches as Mike walks up to Esme and begins to flirt with her. Yep He difinatly has no brains and a death wish.

"OI NEWTON, LEAVE HER ALONE NOW AND GO BACK TO YOUR TABLE." Emmett yells.

"What are you telling me she is another sibling? Man you got hot sisters. At least let me date one of them." Mike signs his death wish. I notice Esme looking at the situation with amusment but I knew Emmett wouldnt punch Mike infront of Esme. Esme walks over to us and I stand up and hug her while she kisses my forehead. We stay together with one of my arms around her waste while one of her arms around my shoulders. I have to make it look like im family so I guess as of right now im going to try my hardest to act like a family member.

"No Mike, None of my sisters are going to date you and she is not my sister." Emmett says trying to calm down.

"Well then If shes not your sister then I call dibs." Mike says with a wink in mine and Esmes direction. Ewwww.

"OMG ewwww Mike. She wouldnt date you shes already with someone." I say. Esme and Mike ewww I cant even think about that.

"I believe I can change her mind." Mike says winking at Esme. I roll my eyes.

"What Ciara and Emmett are trying to say is im Married and Have 6 adopted children. You probably know them as Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Ciara. Im Esme Cullen their mother." Esme says proudly. I squeeze her proudly. A few whispers and chatter went amongst the students with a few whistles.

"Well Mrs Cullen, your very hot I must say. Your husband is a lucky man." Mike says taking a seat at his table defeated. The whole time Bella was watching our exchange with interest.

"I think its time we go Esme." I whisper to Esme who nods. Im not ready to drop the mom bomb on her yet. We hug the other family members before exiting the school and making our way to the car. What an interesting school I must say. Mike Newton is really stupid. Much dumber then the movie portrayed him to be.

It had been a long day and it was only 1pm I think I must have drifted off in the car because I dont remember much after we passed the hospital.

**another chapter done more to come.**

**What did you think**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	12. AN 1 : IMPORTANT

**HEY GUYS,**

I Wont be posting anymore chapters till the new year. Im going on vacation. I will be on a cruise ship travelling FIJI/Vanuatu for two weeks.

There are plenty more chapters to come so keep following.

Have a merry christmas everyone and a Happy New Year.

**darkhippie**


	13. CH 12 - Disobeying

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**Hey Guys Im back from holidays. I enjoyed my time but missed writing. So here is another chapter.**

**ESME POV**

I had taken Ciara to the high school after visiting the hospital. Alice had met us at the office where she took Ciara to go see the others while I went in the office to have a chat with Mrs Cope, update files and enrol Ciara for next week.

I had sorted the files and Ciaras enrolment for next week. I left the office after saying goodbye to the staff and making my way towards the lunchroom where the children were. As I got closer to the lunchroom I could hear a boy called Mike newton as Ciara and Emmett had just mentioned trying to flirt with my new little girl. I stopped at the door and waited for the right time to enter. I find the right moment and step in. Im greeted with everyone in the lunch room looking at me. If I could blush I would be right now.

"Woah, check out the hottie in the door." I hear someone say and It sounds just like Mike Newtons voice. Im the hottie. Im old enough to be your great great grandmother. I mentally laugh. I notice Emmett getting angry. Everyone watches as Mike walks up to me and begins to flirt with me. Umm ok I didnt think boys had gotten so silly over the years, I mean flirting with an older woman. It wasnt a behaviour I wouldnt let my children get away with.

"OI NEWTON, LEAVE HER ALONE NOW AND GO BACK TO YOUR TABLE." Emmett yells. I would have scolded him for yelling but he was getting me out of this awkward situation.

"What are you telling me she is another sibling? Man you got hot sister. At least let me date one of them." Mike says. This Is very amusing but embarrasing. I decide I have watched enough and begin walking towards my children. Ciara stands up and hugs me while I kiss her forehead. We stay together with one of my arms around her shoulders while one of her arms stays wrapped around my waist

"No Mike, None of my sisters are going to date you and she is not my sister." Emmett says. I can tell my son is trying so hard to behave himself infront of me. I would have to praise him later for that.

"Well then If shes not your sister then I call dibs." Mike says with a wink in mine and Ciara direction. I wish his parent would teach him how to treat women properly.

"OMG ewwww Mike. She wouldnt date you shes already with someone." Ciara says. I love my husband to much and my family to be with a kid like Mike. I could never happen and It wont.

"I believe I can change her mind." Mike says winking at me. I decide to step in now and help the situation out.

"What Ciara and Emmett are trying to say is, im Married and Have 6 adopted children. You probably know them as Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Ciara. Im Esme Cullen their mother." I says proudly. I feel Ciara squeeze me in comfort.

"Well Mrs Cullen, your very hot I must say. Your husband is a lucky man." Mike says taking a seat at the table he was near.

"I think its time we go Esme." I hear Ciara whisper to me. I look at her and nod. We hug the other family members before exiting the school and making our way to the car. What an interesting school I must say.

It must have been a long day so far for Ciara and it was only 1pm. I watch Ciara slowly drift into a much needed sleep as we pass the hospital. I needed to do grocery shopping soon but I think I could make that a family outing since we havent had one in ages. I think since it is saturday tomorrow we should go tomorrow.

I drive down the driveway of our house and park in the garage. I look at Ciara asleep in the passenger seat. Shes so peacefull and an angel. I cant Imagine how she ended up homeless but im glad she has us now. I know we will have rough times down te road but we will become even stronger.

I hope out of the car and go around to Ciara in the passenger seat. I open her door and lift her out before closing the door behind me. I carry her through the house and up to the room we prepared while she was in the orphanage. I lay her down on the bed and cover her with a throw rug before leaving the room.

I go down stairs and into the kitchen to prepare a shopping list for tomorrow. I decide to get a few things but with Ciara being with us she will be able to show us what she does and doesnt like.

I decide I will wake Ciara up before the kids come home in an hour. I clean and tidy up around the house just busying myself. Having a human here gives me things to do like laundry, dishes, cooking, actual cleaning. I feels good to actually be needed.

I notice its now 3pm and the kids will be home soon. Ciara hasnt had lunch so I have to make sure she has dinner and a snack. I walk up the stairs to the room Ciara is in to wake her up. I walk in and shes sleeping peacefully. I dont really want to wake her but she wont sleep tonigt if I dont. I walk to the bed and sit my bottom next to her hip. She laying on her stomach with her head facing my direction. I stroke her hair and try to wake her.

"Ciara sweetie, Its time to get up." I smooth her hair as I see her eyes flutter open. She smiles at me before slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"what time is it?" She says while rubbing her eyes as she finishes waking up.

"Its 3.15pm the kids will be home in a few minutes. I wanted to wake you because you wouldint sleep tonight and you havent eaten since breakfast, so come on lets get you fed." I say as Ciara grabs my hand and I lead her downstairs to the kitchen. She sits on a stool at the breakfast bar as I get her a plate of fruit. I place the fruit down infront of her and she starts munching on a piece of watermelon. I hear the cars coming down the driveway and the garage door going up.

"Esme, Ciara were home." Alice calls out and a few seconds later she comes skipping into the kitchen with Rose, Japser and Emmett following behind.

"Hey baby." Rose comes in a kisses Ciara on the head. A cute moment. I smile at them. Then Emmett has to ruin the moment.

"Emmett you jerk thats my Watermelon, get your own." Ciara says staring at Emmett with a glare before it turns to a pouty face. Emmett had stolen Ciaras watermelon off her plate and eaten it. Sometimes I think he is stupid on purpose. He knows he cant eat human food but he does anyway.

**CIARA POV**

"Fine since you took my watermelon you have to eat everything on my plate." Hahah beat that Emmett. Another chance to make him eat human food. I find It fun to watch him eat human food.

"No its yours im sorry." Emmett apologises but I dont budge. I give him a death glare and he budges and takes the plate and starts to eat. Emmett 0 - Ciara 2. I watch his face change to from smug to disgusted in twenty seconds. It was very funny.

"Esmeeee whats for dinner since Emmett ate my food." I whined. I watch Esme laugh with the others.

"I was thinking Sphagetti."

"Yay my favourite." I say excitedly.

"Oh while your all here, I was wondering since were running low on food, we could go grocery shopping on a family outing together. We havent had one in ages so i thought we could maek the most of it. Then maybe go to the mall." Esme explains.

Once Esme said shopping and mall Alice squealed. She loves shopping. I however dont like shopping one bit. Not even food shopping. But spending time with my family would be fun I guess.

"Ok now thats sorted, now dont you all have homework!" Esme says and I laugh at the faces of my siblings.

"Dont you laugh bug, you will be going to school next week." Alice says and my jaw drops. Great I hate school even thougn I never went at all.

"Well umm about that. iveneverbeentoschoolbefore." I say fast hoping they wouldnt catch what I said.

"What do you mean you have never been to school before." Great they caught it and Esme had to speak it out loud.

"Well I moved alot and my parents never enrolled me and my foster parents didnt care so they didnt enroll me either." I say looking away not to make eye contact with anyone.

"So your 13 and never been to school. Well thats going to change. Untill you start school next week I am going to homeschool you and make sure you know all you need to before you attend high school." Esme Informs me. I roll my eyes and groan.

"But I know all I need to know, Im very smart I promise you. I could do the others homework and ace them." I say pleading my case of being home schooled.

"Well ill let you do the others homework today and ill check over it and If im satisfied I will homeschool you from tomorrow and everyday till you start on better then nothing. Esme sure is hard to bargain with.

"Twenty bucks says she wont know how to do it."Emmett says

"I say 30."Jasper says

"Hey, enough." Esme says looking at the two who are beting.

"Hey I can do it . I say if I cant do the homework ill do home schooling everyday and if I can do it you guys have to drink 4 bottles of ketchup over 2 days." I say to Jasper and Emmett.

"Were game. Were in." Jasper says. Esme gives us a glare before walking off.

I watch as Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice race to get their homework bringing it to me and placing them on the breakfast bar infront of me while Esme passes me a pen and walks off to go do whatever she does. I roll my eyes and begin reading the pages in front of me. I internally laugh. This stuff is so easy.

About 2 hours later I was finished. I re read all of the papers over and over to make sure i didnt miss anything. I pack up and walk up to Esme who was cleaning up her closet.

"Esme Im done." I say handing her the papers and walking off with a smug grin on my face.

"Ciara, wait you need your medication. Meet me in the kitchen." Esme says. I roll my eyes and trudge downstairs to wait in the kitchen. Esme walks in with the papers in hand before placing them on the benches and getting my medication. She hands me my medication then sits down at the breakfast bar looking over the paperwork. I take the medication then I go in search of the others while Esme checks over my work.

I find Emmett and Jasper in the living room on the playstation so I walk away from them. I walk up the stairs and into Alices room. I stand at the door of her room and watch Rose and Alice trying on clothes.

I find that boring to. I cant go outside because of my stupid cast and even then Esme wont let me. She says I have to wait for her or one of the other to be with me. Hmmm I wonder if Emmett and Jasper will come out with me. I wander into the lounge room and sit on the sofa between the boys.

"Emmyyyyyyyy, you know how your one of my favourite new brothers." I whine trying to be persuasive. It works with Esme. Oh I love being a kid again. It has its advantages.

"Cut to the chase bug." Jasper has to say and ruin my plan. The boys havent even looked at me yet. Grrrr. I stand up walk to the tv and pull the plug out, which makes the boys cry out in frustration and anger. I laugh at their antics.

"Ciara, What no, Why did you do that? I was just about to whoop Emmetts butt." Jasper questioned looking unimpressed at me.

"No you werent I was soooo taking the trash out on that one emotional man. I would have one fair and square." Emmett replied looking at jasper. They had both stood up by now and were glaring daggers at each other. Uh oh .

"Dont call me emotional man you big ogre!" Jasper retorted shoving Emmett.

"Dont call me a big ogre then!"Emmett shoved Jasper back

"Make me." Jasper replied with another shove.

Then a big physical fight started. Shoving and pushing and pulling began. I knew they werent going to kill each other but im pretty sure Esme would. Jasper pushes Emmett and he lands on the coffee table and when he gets up I notice the coffee table is in just rubble. Ok Esme was going to kill me beacuse I started it. Im pulled out of my thoughts when I see Jasper go flying into a wall beside me making a big dent.

"What on earth is going..., My living room. Emmett Jasper how many times have I told you not to fight in the house. Clean this mess up right now and no computer games for a week." Esme scolds the boys. Maybe I could sneak out without her knowing im here.

I slowly creep my way over to the stairs trying not to attract attention to myself when Jasper has to ruin yet another plan.

"What about Ciara? she started it." Jasper tells in me.

"No one likes a taddle tale Jazzy." I repsond with a smirk and My hand on my hips. I look at Esme and my smirk falls along with my hands. She has an unimpressed glare on her features. Uh oh im in trouble. I send a glare to Jasper.

"Ciara enough. How did you manage to get the boys to trash my living room?" Esme demands looking at me with her hands on her hip.

"Well I was bored and the girls were play dress up and I wanted to go outside. I know im not allowed outside but I wanted to so I decided to ask the boys but they ended up in a big fight between them after I turned off the playstation so they would look at me when I talked to them." I say in my sweetest voice. Sometimes I hate being 13 again.

"Well then Ciara, up to your room and dont come out till Carlisle comes home. Ill have him speak to you. Boys, you will clean the living room now. Alright get to it." Esme orders. I sigh and walk to the stairs. I look at Esme one last time with puppy dog eyes.

"Upstairs now Ciara." Esme warns. Ughhhh. I roll my eyes and make my way up the stairs. Who thought Esme could be so bossy. I guess when you have 6 teenagers now living in the house you would have to have some order and bossyness.

I walk into my room and lay on the bed waiting for 'dad' to come home and talk to me. So far I hate being 13 but it sometimes has its quirks. I lay there on my bed and close my eyes. Its been a long few days. The story hasnt really even started yet. Edward comes back tomorrow. I cant wait. The whole Bella Edward thing will finaly start and I will be included. Im again pulled out of my thoughts.

*cough*

I look to the door and Carlisle is home. I look to my clock on my bedside table and it reads 5.30pm. Did I really lay in here for like almost two hours. Time sure flys fast around here.

"Hello Carlisle, how was work?" I say trying to stall him.

"Hello Ciara it was fine thankyou but quit stalling. I want to know why you annoyed your brothers and why you keep disobeying orders." Carlise says to me. I hate when he goes all strict and daddy like on me. Hes not my dad and I dont have to listen to him.

"First off they arnt my brothers and second i just wanted someone to hang with me. Esme wont let me outside because I keep climbing trees so I needed something to do." I say with a slightly raised voice and I look sternley at Carlisle. I watch as Carlisle pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Well you went the wrong way about it. I will give you a warning with that. Now about the disobeying Esme business. I would like you to go apologise for disobeying her and then have your dinner and come back to your room for the rest of the night." Carlisle orders. Man he could be strict at times but he always gives me a warning. I guess he cant actually dish out a punishment.

"I will apoligise to Esme but I dont have to listen to you. Your not my father. I had a father but hes gone. You wont replace him and your not the boss of me." I say sternly. I was getting angry now. How dare he treat me like a kid. Im 13 here and 18 in my world. Im more mature then I look.

"Ciara, watch your tone young lady!" Carlile warns me.

"Or what. Your going to spank me. Psssh I wouldnt care. Ive had worse then a spanking." I say looking away from Carlisle. It is true I have had worse then a spanking and more pain then a spanking coull ever hurt me.

"Ciara look at me!" Carlisle demanded.

"I would give up if I were you. You cant break me because anything you do to me has already been done." I say in a whisper but it sounded like a demand. I hear Carlisle sigh. I knew he couldnt dish out a punishment.

"For disobeying and Talking back you can stay in here till morning. Am I understood!" I roll my eyes. He will never learn Yes I have a rebellious side that cant be tamed.

"Whatever!" I snarl out before rolling over on my bed facing away from him. I need to get out of here. I like being on my own. I feel like im in a prison here. I Like being free and on my own. Tonight I go. Edward cant read my thoughts and Alice sometimes cant see me. Hopefully she wont see my plan of escape.

I hear my door being closed. Carlisle has left. I knew I had made him upset and angry but Im always going to be rebelious. I had parents and I dont want them to be mad that I replaced them. I slowely grab a backpack that I had hidden and began packing some things. I knew they were probably wondering what im doing up here but I didnt care I needed out of here. So what if ill be on the streets again, Its better then feeling confined. Right at this moment I dont care about the storyline , i just needed space

I grab a hoodie and sweat pants and put them on with sneakers. I then grab a pen and paper and write a small note.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I cant be here anymore, I need space. I feel like im confined. I like being free. I cant ruin your perfect family either and so this is goodbye._

_You probably will see me around sometime._

_Magpie_

I grab the backpack turn on my clock loud to disguise my heart beat and make my way towards the already open window. Im actually glad that I opened it ages ago. I peak out of the window and see a drain pipe. I knew how to climb up and down one quietly. I had to learn that on the street, if I didnt want to be caught I had to learn to be quiet when I do things.

I take one last look at the room before I slowly make my way down the drain pipe stopping everynow and then to make sure I could hear no one. Once the coast was clear I moved to the edge of the house and snuck towards the forest at the back of the house. I had one thing on my mind, finding somewhere to go. My shelter I had built before sounded good but the only place that the Cullens wouldnt find me is close to the wolves. I would be able to make a shelter closer to the wolves so Alice couldnt see me when she gets the little visions she has of me. I look back as the house and continue to the wolves land.

I make my way towards the wolves land. . I first off needed to disguise the smell of the Cullens so it doesnt alert the Wolves. I walk to the river drop my bag and jump in. The water is freezing but it dont care. I walk back to the dry land and rub dirt all on myself and put holes in my clothes. I hope I look like im homeless again and have gotten rid of the Cullen smell. If I had time I would go dumpster diving, that surely would put a smell on me. But I needed to be on the wolves land before the Cullens realise Im gone.

Im making my way through wolf land when I notice something move in the corner of my eye. Im then tackled from behind and pinned. I look up into the eyes of a wolf. Oh god. I watch as a pack member comes out in human form.

"Any last words bloodsucker?"

**What did you think?**

**More to come **

**REVIEWS PLZ**


	14. CH 13 - Wolves

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

Im making my way through wolf land when I notice something move in the corner of my eye. Im then tackled from behind and pinned. I look up into the eyes of a wolf. Oh god. I watch as a pack member comes out in human form.

"Any last words bloodsucker?" The human says to me. I take a look at him now that hes closer to me. Sam, easy guess.

"Im not a blood sucker, I have blood in my veins and I have a heartbeat. You have to believe me im not a bloodsucker." I shake with fear. I smell like the Cullens. Drats. I hope they believe me.

"Why do you smell like the bloodsuckers then?" Sams says and the Wolve Im guessing was Embry moved off of me.

"I was in their house for a few days. I was injured so they fixed me." I say still shaking. I actually was scared.

"Well why are you here? Why the dirt over your body?" Sam asks.

"I had to leave, I outstayed my welcome and im not injured anymore. Im dirty because I fell over." I explain looking around me. My eyes not staying in one particular spot.

"Well your lucky to have left the bloodsuckers. Well you better be going home its not safe. How old are you?" Sam inquires.

"Im 13 and yes Im heading home now. I just was going to the beach for a swim." 18 i was going to say but I dont look 18. I needed to get out of here.

"Well it was nice to meet you, my parents will be missing me I should go." I say and walk towards the beach.

"We will see you around the beach then. Goodbye." I hear Sam say as I walk towards the beach.

I make it to La Push and sit on one of the logs that were scattered on the shore. I look out into the ocean. I grab a few rocks that lined the beach and started skipping them over the water. Its getting cold so I start a fire with the lighter I had already in my bag and find I spot close but not to close the the forest. I find a nice spot with a large tree hanging over the rocks of the beach. It would keep me dry. I Light a fire then huddle in close around it for the night. Im already missing the Cullens but It would give them and me a chance to think.

I lay down and drift off to sleep.

**Sorry It was a short chapter.**

**How do you like the chapter?**

**More to come**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	15. CH 14 - Bad image

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**ESME POV**

Carlisle had come home and went to talk to Ciara. The talk didnt go to well and Carlisle returned from the talk angry. He wanted to be alone to think so he went to his study to read like he usually does when hes angry or stressed. The whole family apart from Carlilse were in the living room after listening to the exchange between Ciara and Carlisle. That girl has been through so much in her life. No wonder why she is so determined and strong. I wait for about an hour before going to check on her and bringing her some dinner. I can hear a clock ticking which is covering the sound of her heartbeat. Silly clocks.

I walk up the stairs to Ciaras room. I knock on the door and wait for an answer. I hear no answer and decide to walk in. Im greeted with an empty bed and the window open. I place the tray on the bedside table before checking the bathroom. She isnt in there so I check the closet. The first thiing I notice is her backpack is gone.

"CARLISLE SHES GONE!" I yell out. My baby has gone. Carlisle and all the kids rush into the room after I yelled.

"Alice, do you see her?" I say hoping Alice can see her.

"No I dont see her, I usually have trouble seeing her. I only get bits and pieces but right now nothing." Alice replies looking frustrated. I was now scared for our little one.

"We have to look for her." I say. Everyone nods.

"I say we check with the wolves in case she went to their land." Jasper says. We all agree. We race down to the treaty line. We only had to wait a few minutes when the wolves met us there.

" We want to know if you guys have seen a human with red hair and pale skin, goes by the name of Ciara!" Carlisle asks Sam who is in human form.

"Yes we met her about an hour ago. She was heading to the beach then heading home, Dont tell me you are trying to change her!" Sam responded bitterly

"No we rescued her from an alleyway after she was attacked. We just want her to be safe." Carlisle replied

"Damn we have to find her Carlisle." I say pleadingly.

"We dont know where else to look, If she want time we will give her time. She will come back eventually. We need to give her space to think things over but we need to call Stephanie James and inform her of the situation." Carlisle responds. We all agree even though most of us wanted to search for her.

Heading back to the house we all went and did our seperate things as we waited for morning to come. The kids all had school tomorrow and Carlisle had 5AM-7PM shift at the Hospital. I walked into Ciara room and found a note that I had missed before. I read it and begin to dry sob. We confined her to much she felt smothered. How could we not see that?

**CIARA POV**

I had woken up after a restless nights sleep. Sleeping on rocks wasnt a good Idea. I really want to go back to the Cullens but it wouldnt be a good Idea for now. I needed to feel free again and thats what im feeling now.

I stand up and stretch before making my way into the water to freshen up. It was going to be cold and the salt water would make me all sticky but at least I would be clean for my trip into town. I jump in the water with my clothes on and scrub till im clean before jumping out and toweling off. I put on a black hoodie, Black Leggings and sneakers. I hang my wet clothes on a trunk so they are hidden but will dry. I needed to go into town and I will return to this spot.

I pick my backpack up and make my way into town. I had about 50 bucks that I earned by doing chores for Esme. I knew this day would come so I earned money. Esme and Carlilse were setting up an account for me. I didnt want their money. I liked to earn my money. I would only except the money if I actually was a part of the family, but im not.

I walk through the forest towards the town. I hear cars nearby so I knew the street that would lead me into town was up ahead somewhere. As I get closer I can see the road up ahead. I walk to it and stop as the Jeep and volvo fly past before slowing down then speeding off again. Oh crap I hope they didnt see me. I take off running over the road and into the other forest. I continue running until I cant run no more and unlucky for me Im infront of the Cullens house. I forgot they live this side. Crap. Might aswell go in and stay. I hope that Esme doesnt notice me, i would get my clothes later on. I go the same way I left yesterday. Up the Drain pipe and into the room. Im lucky they didnt close the window.

I sneak in and look around. The clock is still on so its silencing the sound of my hearbeat. I need to be quiet. The door to my room is closed which again im lucky. I dont hear anyone coming up so I grab my spare blanket and pillows from under the bed and hide in a corner of the massive wardrobe. I had to stay hidden in case someone came into the room. I find a little cosy corner right in the back behind all my long coats. I would be hidden just in case Alice comes into restock the closet like she normally does ever so often. I drift off into a comfortable sleep in my closet.

I wake a while later. I peak into the bedroom and see my clock on the side of my bed reading 2.13am. I also see Esme sitting on my bed facing the window and it looks like she is dry sobbing I dont want to see her cry so I decide to end her sadness and show myself.

I slowly walk to the bed and wrap my arms around her. She jumps and turns looking at me. She has a shocked expression but it soon turns to happyness and she sees its me.

"Oh my Ciara, Im sorry we smothered you. I missed you, please dont run off like that again." Esme hugs me and kisses me all over my face. I blush and rill my eyes. The things you do for the people you love. Yes I said it. I loved Esme. Maybe everyone but Ill not think about that now I just want Esme at the moment. I havent had a mother figure in so long that I cant remember being with a mother.

"Im sorry Esme, I needed to clear my head. I dont know why I left I just had to get out of here. Im sorry I made you worry.' I say hoping she will forgive me like I forgive her.

"No need to apologise sweetie. Now lets go see the family." Esme strokes my face before kissing my forehead

"I want to suprise them please." I beg and Esme nods as we exit the room. We make our way down stairs and I can see the family sitting in the living room watching some movie. I guess they didnt hear our conversation, which Im glad but also Im glad they havent heard my heartbeat since all the clocks were now on thanks to me being smart. I had to hide my heartbeat otherwise everyone would know where I am all the time. But what I dont know is how they cant smell my scent. It is 2am in the morning and Edward is probably watching Bella sleep.

Emmett and Rose are snuggled on one sofa, Alice and Jasper on another with Carlisle on the recliner reading a book. Esme leaves my side winks at me and makes her way to Carlisle where she sits on his lap in the recliner. I watch as he kisses her temple before continuing to read. Now was my chance, but who to choose to sit between. I guess Rose and Emmett because Rose probably missed me like Esme did. I slowly make my way towards the back of the sofa Rose and Emmett are on. There is a gap big enough for me to sit in so I leap over the chair and land on the sofa in the spot between Rose and Emmett. I pretend nothing happened and settle in to watch the movie. I had my head leaning slightly against Rosalies shoulder and my thighs leaning against Emmetts thigh. I was laying in a slight diagonal position.

"OMG BUG." Emmett screamed and pulled me in for a hug. I would have suffocated if Rosalie hadnt have pulled me out to squish me into one of hugs. I was now sitting on her lap as she hugged me.

"Oh my baby your back. I missed you." Rose said and like Esme she was hugging me and kissing me all over the face. Mothers. I roll my eyes but tears I hadnt noticed were now falling down my cheeks. I stay on Rosalies lap as Jasper and Alice come over and give me hugs.

"Im sorry, I just needed time. I felt smothered. Im not use to being in a house for a long time with alot of people. Im sorry." I say justifying my actions in a quiet voice as Rose strokes my hair.

"Dont apologise baby, we understand." Rose says kissing my temple. I have to get use to this hugging and kissing stuff. Im not use to it and it felt weird but nice.

"Well Ciara since it is 2am in the morning and you should be in bed." Esme says. Doent she know normal humans are suppose to be in bed to.

"Um Esme arnt you all suppose to be in bed aswell. Like you guys have school and Carlisle has work." I say in a duh tone. I forgot they didnt know I knew they were vampires.

"Oh right I forgot the kids have school, Alright everyone to bed now." Esme informs us and we laugh. I kiss and hug everyone but Carlisle, before making my way up to my room. Although I Had already slept for a long time I was still tired. I hear the bedroom doors close and I settle in for the night. I guess Carlisle and I have to work things out before were on the same page again. Oh well. I wonder what the others are doing actually no I dont.

"Eww bad image." I whisper to myself shaking the images out of my head.

**So what do you think?**

**Another chapter to come.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**You should also check out my other story, Picture Perfect Dreams, if you like this one.**


	16. CH 15 - chaing rabbits

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH. **

**ESME POV.**

I had sent the kids off to bed, Carlisle and myself had made our way towards our bedroom. We settled into the bed to relax. We both have books in our hands.

"Ill have to call Stephanie James and tell her that Ciara has come back and that she just went for a walk and got lost." I nod before voicing my thoughts.

"So Edwards bringing Bella over later tonight. She knows about us but Ciara doesnt! What happens if Bella lets slip to Ciara about us being vampires?" Im worried now. I dont need my little girl knowing were vampires until she is older.

"Well, we will get Edward to inform Bella not to tell Ciara that she knows where vampires." Carlisle informs me before reading his book. I nod and snuggle up to Carlisles side before reading my book. He wraps his free arm around me and we both continue to read. I smell Edward coming up the stairs before standing out the front of our door.

"Come in Edward." I say in thought. Edward walks in and looks to us.

"Im bringing Bella over tomorrow. Is it still alright?" Edward asks.

"Yes it fine but could you ask Bella not to say anything about us being vampires infront of Ciara since she doesnt know." I Inform Edward who nods a yes.

"Alright thankyou and Will do" Edward turns and leaves. I turn back to my book and continue reading till 5am when I will need to make Breakfast for Ciara.

**CIARA POV.**

I didnt get much sleep last night since I slept during the day yesterday. I look to my clock and it reads 5am. I hear clanging around downstairs and I decide I need to get up. I stand and stretch and exit my room. As I make my way down stairs I get lifted up and I see Emmett smiling at me. I roll my eyes and wait for him to set me down. I hear Esme chuckling. Im glad things between us havent changed.

"Morning Esme."

"Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Esme responds while doing somehting over the stove.

"I slept good thankyou. Oh and Thankyou Emmett for the lift." I say sarcastically to Emmett who just laughs and walks off to the living room.

"Oh before I forget, Edward is bringing his girlfriend home to meet us. Could you stay in your room for a bit till I come get you! We have alot of grown up stuff to talk about that your little ears dont need to hear until youor older." I nod. I knew they were going to talk about vampire stuff like the movie and book. Esme sets a plate of scrambled eggs and toast infront of me.

"Hi baby, how did you sleep?" Rose says kissing my forehead. I hadnt even realised she had come into the kitchen. I smile around a mouthful of eggs before swallowing and responding to her question.

"I slept great thankyou. Are you all going to school today? I ask but know they are.

"Sure are baby, we will be home before you know it." Rose says before her and Emmett walk out of the kitchen. I see Jasper and Edward come down the stairs say hi and bye before exiting towards the garage where Rose and Emmett had probably gone.

Alice then comes down the stairs hugs Esme then kisses my forehead before making her way out to the garage. I laugh at her pace. Shes always so energetic.

"I wish I had her energy in the morning" I laugh out to Esme who laughs with me. I continue to eat my breakfast while I watch Esme as usual clean. She always cleans. I finish my food and Esme takes my plate.

"Umm Esme can we go outside?" I hope she lets me.

"Sure sweetie. It will give me a chance to do some gardening. Go get changed into something warm then meet me outside." Esme informs me as I race upstairs. I love being outside so I wanted to make the most of it. I actually coudnt wait to meet Bella officially tonight. Tonight is when the real story begins featuring the one and only me.

I run upstairs and into my closet. I put on a pair of black leggings, my black boots, a black tank top, a red jacket and a red beanie before racing back downstairs. I almost trip coming off the stairs but I catch myself and continue my journey to the front door. I open the front door in a haste and bolt down the stairs. I run till im in front of Esme, who is kneeling next to her garden.

"Is this alright? Can I go play now?" I say very fast to Esme. She nods and straightens my clothes out a bit before nodding. I live being a kid again. I have so much energy. Im going to make up for bot getting a childhood by doing all the things now.

"Behave and dont get into trouble. Ill be here if you need me!" I nod, smile and kiss Esmes cheek before rushing off towards the forest lining.

I was chasing animals, collecting bugs and just being a regular kid. I was chasing a rabbit at the moment. It was really fast but I managed to stay a few steps behind it. I was fast aswell but I probably wont be able to catch the harm in trying?

I run and run folowing the little ball of fluff when It jumps over a log. I jump over the log and my leggings get caught on the branch sticking out of the log and I go tumbling over. I look up as I lay on my stomach. The rabbit has now disapeared and I have a hole in my leggings. Alice isnt going to be happy about this. She will probably kill me. Not literally but still.

I sigh and make my way back through the forest to the house. Im walking for what seems like forever and I dont see the house. Im lost. Just great.

**ESME POV**

The kids had just left for school and Ciara was now eating her breakfast, I was currently cleaning the kitchen. I notice Ciara finish her breakfast so I take her dishes for cleaning.

"Umm Esme can we go outside?" Ciara asks me. I can do my gardening. Why not?

"Sure sweetie. It will give me a chance to do some gardening. Go get changed into something warm then meet me outside." I informs Ciara and she races off upstairs. It going to be an interesting night with Bella. I just hope Ciara doesnt find out about us just yet. Not until she is older.

I finish cleaning and hear Ciara getting changed upstairs. I smile and make my way out of the house and to my gardening shed for my gloves. I make it back to my garden and place my gloves on. I hear Ciara still rummaging about upstairs then running downstairs before stumbling but luckily not tripping as she comes down the stairs. Im kneeling next ot my garden when Ciara is now standing in front of me in warm clothes.

"Is this alright? Can I go play now?" She says fast. I knew she was in a hurry to go do something. She does like the outdoors. I nod and straighten Ciaras clothes out.

"Behave and dont get into trouble. Ill be here if you need me!" I say, then Ciara smiles and kisses my cheek before rushing off towards the forest. She better behave.

I could hear her in the background chasing animals. At the current moment I could hear her chasing a rabbit. I knew she was ok so I focused on my gardening. I was just pulling weeds out and bugs. I love gardening, Cleaning, cooking. they make me feel human again. Having Ciara here make me feel needed.

I dont know how long it has been so I get up and go inside to check the time. The clock reads 1pm. Time flys when you have alot of it. Oh no Ciara. I race back outside to call her in for lunch.

"Ciara sweetie time for lunch." I call out to the forest. I dont hear her heartbeat though.

"Esmeeeeeeee." I hear a very quiet voice calling me after I hear a squeal. Ciara.

"Ciara, baby where are you?" I say. I get no response. I race into the forest and stop to listen for her breathing or heartbeat. I hear nothing still. I continue to race around but I can hear or smell her. I whip out my cell phone and Dial Carlisle. He picks up after the second ring.

Start of phone conversation

_Carlisle (Italics_)/**Esme (Bold)**

_"Hey love, how are you?"_

**"Carlisle Its Ciara, she was playing in the forest chasing a rabbit and I cant find her now. Im in the forest at the moment but I cant hear her heartbeat or smell her." **

_"Honey calm down. Ill ring the kids and ill get them to come help. Ill be there in a few minutes. Meet us at the house in 10"_

**"alright but hurry. Im afraid that shes hurt."**

_"Ill see you soon." _

End of phone conversation.

I hang up after Carlisle did. Im really scared Ciara is hurt .

**CIARA POV**

I had chased a rabbit for a while before jumping over a log, which didnt end well. My leggings had gotten caught on a branch sticking out and I had fallen flat on my stomach. I got up and decided to head back to the house. I had walked for what seemed forever but the house hasnt come into view. One thing that ran through my mind was, Im lost.

I stood where I was and look around the area. All I saw was trees so I continued walking. I would eventually hit a road or the wolves land or beach. I continued walking and looking around. I stumbled on a rock. I turned around to look at the rock but I wasnt watching where I was going and fell into a large pit. I had let out a scream as I landed hard on the bottom of the pit.

Thats where I was now. Im sitting in a pit which is about two metres high, a metre long and about a metre Wide.

"Esmeeeeeeeeeee." I call out loudly. Hopefully she can hear me. I stand up and nothing hurts so I have no broken bones but I do have a few cuts on my legs from falling over the tree and into a pit. Now how to get out of here. Hopefully someone will find me soon.

I look around the pit for a way out. I come across a root hanging out of the side. I pull it to see if it will hold and it looks sterdy enough. I grab a hold and lift myself up the root. I am almost at the top when i lose my footing and the root snaps. I go crashing down to the base of the pit and land on my arm that is already casted. I just lay on the base of the pit waiting for someone to come. Im exhausted,hungry and tired.

"I found her." I look up from where im laying and see Alice standing above the pit. I jump up and smile.

"Im so glad to see you. Im hungry and tired. Can you try get me out?" I was basically begging. I then notice Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Rose come stand around the pit.

"Oh baby we were so worried. Lets get you out of there. Esme is very worried and scared. Shes blaming herself. Dont be suprised if she grabs you and doesnt let you go for a while." Rose talks on and on and I just really want out of her.

"Can I get out please?" I whine. Emmett lowers Jasper in and he lands softly onto the floor. Jasper lifts me up towards Emmett and he pulls me out and hands me to Rose. Rose hugs me tightly to her chest. To keep the act up they had to lower someone down to lift me up. Usually they would just jump in grab me and jump out.

I stay in Rosalies arms the whole way home, Im so tired that I slowly zone out in Rosalies arms. Im not asleep just relaxing. I am willing myself to stay awake for when Bella and Edward get here. I guess I fell asleep for a while because when I wake I can smell food cooking so I guess they are making Italian like the movie. It smells amazing. I make my way down the stairs till im sitting on the stairs in view of the kitchen where I can see Bella,Edward and the family but they cant see me.

Let the games begin.

**What do you think?**

**another chapter to come.**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	17. CH 16 - Bella

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH. **

**CIARA POV**

I had just woken up ready for dinner. Ive had a long day. I look to my clock and its 5pm. The last thing I rememeber before falling asleep is being in Rosalies arms as we walked home to the house. I guess she out me to bed after I fell asleep. Well Im not going to miss the Cullen, bella meeting by staying in my room.

I make my way down the stairs till im sitting on the stairs in view of the kitchen where I can see Bella,Edward and the family but they cant see me. I listen into the Conversation.

"Bella! We're making Italiano for you." I heard Esme say to Bella.

Buongiorno?" Bella replied. Whatever she said. Im not that good at languages.

"Molto Bene!" Esme responded. I have no Idea what they are talking about. Please speak English.

"Bella, this is Esme, my mother, for all intents and purposes." Edward Introduced the two.

"It a pleasure to meet you." Bella responds.

I hope you're hungry." Esme asked Bella.

"Yeah. Absolutely!" Bella told her. Obviously lying.

"She already ate." Edward told Esme. I wait for the Crash. 1...2... and there it is.

CRASH! there came a sound from the kitchen. I looked to see the glass bowl of food Rosalie had been holding, now shattered to pieces.

"Perfect." Rosalie said in angry sarcasm. I watch Emmett go to her for support and to calm her down.

"Yeah, its just, because I know. . . I know that you guys dont eat. So, . . . "Bella stammered out.

"Of course." Esme interrupted, saving Bella from awkwardness. "Thats very considerate of you." I then watch Esme give Rose a disapproving look. I wanted to laugh at that but I had to remain hiddedn so I held it in and waited for the perfect time to come in.

"Just Ignore Rosalie. I do." Edward said to Bella.

"Yeah. lets just keep pretending like this isnt dangerous for all of us." Rose, I could tell, was trying to control her anger, but wasnt doing a very good job.

"I would never tell anyone anything especially Ciara." Bella told Rosalie and the family. But mainly for Rosalies sake.

"Bella knows that and Ciara will be told in the future." Carlisle assures them.

"Yeah. Well, the problem is you two have come public now, so . . ." Emmett spoke for the first time. He was attempting to explain Rosalies rash behaviour. He acted lile he didnt want to continue what he was saying.

"No. She should Know. The entire Family will be implicated if this ends badly." Rosalie seemed genuinely concerned. I didnt want anything to happen to my family either.

'Badly? As in . . . I would become the meal." Bella said tentatively. Everyone gave an uncomfortable laugh. I wanted to burst out laughing. This conversation was better in real life them in the movie. I still havent found the best moment to come in. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Alice and Jasper in the tree they are coming in through the window and walking towards the others.

"Im Alice." Alice greets Bella with a hug. "Oh! You do smell good!". Now that was funny.

Edward gave Alice a what-the-hell look and said, "Alice, What are you. . . ?"

"Its ok." Alice assure him, looking at Bella. 'We're all going to be great friends."

"This is Jasper. Hes our newest vegetarian. This is very difficult for him." I look at Jasper and noticed he looks like hes in tremendous pain. Alice goes over to him and smiles affectionately at him.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jasper Politely tells Bella.

"Its Ok Jasper." Alice assured him. "You wont hurt her." I had to remain silent even though the look on Edwars face was priceless.

"Why does my blood smell appealing and you have trouble being around me when Ciara lives in the house?" Bella asks intrigued.

"We actually dont know. Her scent and Blood arnt appealing to us at all." Carlisle responds. Bella nods. I want to know why that is, but I guess if Carlisle doesnt know then its a mystery.

"Alright." Edward says to Bella. "I'm going to take you on a tour through the rest of the house." Edward leads bella out of the kitchen and towards the stairs where I currently am sitting. Oh crap. I run down the stairs and hide in the living room. Once Im safe I continue to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"So cute!" "I know" I could Hear Alice and Emse giggling and saying.

"I think that went well!" Carlisle says, Optimistically. I roll my eyes.

I see Esme Pointing to the broken glass on the floor, telling Rosalie to clean it. Now was my time to enter since the conversation was finished. I walk into the kitchen. I go to the fridge, grab a juice box and sit at the breakfast bar.

"I guess that went well then." I say. I wait for the reaction.

"You heard the conversation!" Emmett asked. I nod and continue drinking.

"How much did you hear?" Carlisle asks. I set my juice down and turn to look at the family.

"Ummmm.. I guesss... All of it." I say shrugging and grabbing my juicebox to continue drinking as I watch my family.

"So you know what we are?" Jasper asks. I nod as I drink.

"Vampires." I say

"Are you scared or freightened baby?" Rose asks me. I set my juicebox down ready for the long conversation I know is coming.

"No, Ive known for a while. I didnt know how to tell you that I knew." I say looking at them.

"How long have you known exactly." Carlisle inquires.

"Ummm since the day I met you in the hospital." I say. I dont like this conversation. There is alot of lies im going to have to tell and keep track of. But here goes. Ive started now I have to continue.

"How did you know we were vampires?" Rose asked.

"One of my foster fathers was a vampire with golden eyes. He didnt drink human blood only animal. He didnt sleep or do anything human and he told me when I caught him drinking the blood of a deer." I know its a complete lie but I had to cover my tracks.

"Ok. Well im glad we finaly know and dont have to sneak around with you." Esme says coming to me and kissing my forehead.

"Do I scare you?" Emmett asked me.

"No, your like a teddy bear Emmett." I say

"Oh, Really!" Emmett said with cockiness. "Well, I bet I could scare you, If I tried." He added with a mischeiveious grin. I see Jasper smirk. Brink it on vamps.

"Emmett . . . ." Esme said warning him. I guess she was worried at what he was planning.

"Go for it!" I challenged. An then with sarcasm I added, "Maybe you can get my teddy bear to run for cover." The family all laugh.

"Emmett dont even think about scaring her at all. If you do,no electronics for a week." Esme tells Emmett. Score.

"Esme, am I going to school soon." I ask I want to be around the action all the time.

"Yes sweetie. You will be going in a weeks time. Now how about I get you some dinner then you can go have a shower, Carlisle can clean your cuts and then you can go to sleep." Esme asks.

"Sounds good, I cant wait." I take a seat at the breakfast bar as a plate of Lasagna is placed infront of me. I dig in. I hadnt eaten since breakfast beacuse I ended up being lost. I eat two plates of lasagna before becoming full. I walk up the stairs at a slow pace because I ate to much. I eventually make it to my room and into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I look in the mirrow. My black eye was basically gone. All that could be seen was a little shadow. I had a few cuts on my face, legs and arms. Nothing serious. I get my cast on my arm taken off and checked aswell soon. I was excited.

I hop into the shower and scrub clean trying to not let my cast on my arm get wet. I successfully shower then hop out to get changed. I get into a tank top and shorts so Carlisle could check my cuts then I would change into my pjs. I sit in the living room on the sofa as Carlisle gathers his medical bag. Edward and Bella are still out, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are in the living room with me deciding on a movie and Esme is cleaning and fluttering about waiting for the kids to choose a movie so she could join.

Carlisle had come back and looked me over. He just cleaned the cuts because they werent needing stitches. It took all of 5 minutes, and once he was done I ran up the stairs into my room and took of the tank top and shorts before hoping into a pink, white, blue and purple vertical striped onsie. I rush down and plonk down onto a sofa next to Esme. Rosalie, Esme and myself on one sofa. Carlisle and Emmett each on a recliner and Alice and Jasper on a sofa.

I had my head in Esmes lap and feet in Rosalies. Rose was subconciously massaging my calves and Esme was Subconciously running her hands through my hair. All in all I was very comfortable. They had chosen the hunger games 2. I have seen it twice since Ive been here. I love it all the same. I didnt get to watch most of it since I fell asleep. With Esme stroking my hair and Rosalie Massaging my calves I was soothed into sleep.

**So another chapter down.**

**Let me know what you think plz**

**REVIEW**


	18. CH 17 - Baseball

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH. **

**BELLA POV**

**March 14 2005**

I had met Edwards family yesterday. They all liked me apart from Rosalie. I dont know why she doesnt like me. I havent met the youngest one , Ciara, yet. I did see her when she came to school once. I would be meeting her when I go play baseball with the Cullen family today.

I was at home with my father. I had just gotten up from the table to get dad another beer.

"I got you another one." I say to Dad placing a beer on the table infront of him.

"Thanks." He says before blowing air down the barrel of a shotgun.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." I tell him suddenly. Might aswell get it over and done with.

"He's a little old for you, isnt he?" Dd looked up from his gun to look at me.

"No. . . he's a junior. Im a junior." I tell dad. "I thought you liked the Cullens."

"I thought you didnt like any of the boys in town." He told me. I roll my eyes.

"Edward doesnt live 'in town' . . . technically." I reason. " Hes right outside."

"He is?" Dad says looking towards the door.

"Yeah. He wanted to meet you. Officially." I explain to dad.

"Alright." dad says with a sigh, locking his gun back in place. "Bring'em in"

I look at dad watching him for a second then I stand up and make my way towards the door. I stop a few steps away from dad and look at him.

"Could you be nice, please" I begged. "Hes really important." I watch dad make an imaginary circle of a halo over his head with his finger.

I continue to the door after I warned Dad. I make it to the door and open it to greet Edward. I grab his hand and lead him into the room for dad to meet. Edward and I stand near the table waiting for dad to talk. Edward ends up talking first. Thank god.

"Chief Swan, I wanted to formally introduce myself, Im Edward Cullen."

"Hi, Edward." Dad greets curtly.

" I just wanted to inform you that Bella wont be out late tonight." Edward informs dad. "We're just going to be playing baseball with my family."

"Baseball?" Charlies asked, laughing. "Bella's going to play baseball?"

"Yes sir." Edward continued to speak " Thats the plan."

"Yeah, well good luck with that," I glare at dad as he says this sarcastically.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." Edward says.

We start walking off when dad calls out to me. Another way to embarrase me.

"Hey! Still got that pepper spray?"

"Yeah, Dad." I say walking out of the room.

We made our way out to Edwards volvo, buckled up and sped off down to his familys house.

**CIARA POV**

**March 14th 2005**

I had just woken up from the big day I had yesterday. Today we were apparently playing baseball. Yes I couldnt wait for the drama to unfold. I also get to offically meet Bella.

I had eaten breakfast and now we were just hanging around talking and mucking around.

"Hey, Ciara, come outside for a minute with me. I want to show you something." Emmet asked sitting infront of me on the counter. I want in the mood but I guess I should see what this crasy idiot wants. I roll my eyes and follow him out of the house.

I followed him into the woods. I wanted to know where we were going but he wouldnt tell me. The forest was thick and I found it difficult to climb over logs. I look up after climbing over a large fallen tree to see Emmett had disapeared.

"Emmett." I call out loudly. Ive been lost in here once before and that turned out bad. I wanted out of here now.

"Emmett, this isnt funny. Please remember I got lost last time." I was actually scared now. I hate the idiot right about now. If he were so hard to kill I would kill him. I wait around for a while and still no sign of Emmett. I decided he just ditched me and that I would walk back home the way I came. After following the same direction I came I started hearing growls and I would run in the opposite direction of where I heard the growl coming from. I start to panic and my heartbeat is very fast, I hear footsteps and I start running faster. I run for a long time before coming to a clearing where I could see the house. By the time I reached the house I was in full blown tears. I had a headache from crying. Who knew that being 13 again would make you more emotional because your a kid. Im really frightened right now and scared. How could Emmett leave me in the middle of a forest alone?

I could see a few of my family in the windows like they were waiting for something. I didnt really have time to notice or care, I was just focused on getting away from the forest. I bolted into the house and into the first set of arms I could find which happened to be Alice. She picked me up and held me as I cried.

"Its ok, Ciara." Alice tried to sooth me. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down with his ability.

"Ciara! Ciara. It was a joke." I hear Emmett say through my crys.

"What?" I asked looking up from the crevice of Alices shoulder. Her shirt was all wet from my tears. I look at Emmett with tears falling from my eyes.

"I told you I could scare you." Emmett said with that stupid cockiness he has.

"I could have gotten lost, remember last time I did get lost." I yell at Emmett before hiding my face into Alices neck again.

"No you wouldnt, I was never far from you. I could always see you." Emmett says crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you." I say from Alices shoulder.

"Emmett I told you not to scare her and now you have earned a week without electronics." I hear Esme scold Emmett.

"Its time to go!" I hear Alice say. I look up from her shoulder and notice Bella and Edward have arrived.

"Lets play ball." Rose says. Alice passes me to Rose and she takes me out to the jeep. Edward ends up driving it with Bella in the passenger seat and me in the backseat. We ended up in a large, flat clearing. Edward got me out while Bella got out herself. Edward went around to Bellas side and placed a baseball cap on her head. We walked towards the others who were waiting on the field. I run towards Rose and jump in her arms.

"Alright, its time for the best game of baseball ever featuring the best player in the world, moi." I say as everyone laughs.

"You know how to play baseball, Ciara?" Carlisle asks me.

"Yep ive had years of experience." I say obviously lying. I have never played baseball before. I dont even know the rules.

"How could you have years of experience? your only 13." Emmett says as he laughs I roll my eyes.

"Well, you just wait and watch me serve a touchdown and then we will see whos the best." I say. I hear everyone laugh.

"What?" I say not getting what they were laughing at.

"Ciara, Its runs not touchdown. You havent played baseball before have you!" Jasper informs me. I smile sheepishly at him and shake my head,no.

Rose places me on the floor and I walk over to Esme and Bella.

"Im glad you're here." Esme smiles at Bella. " We need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said skeptically, walking past us laughing.

"Oh Emmett, me knowing you, I know you cheat." I say smiling at Emmett.

"See im not the only one who knows you cheat." Esme says before turning to Bella.

"Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella."

I watch Emmett be an idiot. He was trying to decide between dancing or warming up when I heard a loud crash of thunder.

"Its time." I squeal out beating Alice to the punch line. My family including Bella look at me and laugh before nodding and getting into position. Yes I have been calling the Cullens my family. I havent called Esme and Carlisle mom and dad yet but I will soon. I actually like living with the Cullens. I still miss living on the streets but Being here im less lonely and have things to look forward to every day. If I had to choose between living on the streets or the Cullens right now, I would choose the Cullens. I still am rebelious but now im a rebel with a family. Speaking of family I guess when the time is right I should explain to the Cullens about my family, but for now im playing baseball.

I watched as Alice pitched the ball to Rosalie who hit it at the exact same time the thunder crashed.

"Ok, now I see why you need the thunder." Bella voices looking impressed. I wasnt doing much I just sat on the side line. We were going to play human baseball soon. Esme didnt want me playing vampire baseball because she was afraid I would get hurt.

I watch Edward run fast like a shooting star into the woods in the direction of the ball.

"Thats got to be a homerun, right." Bella asked

Esme replied to Bellas question, "Edwards very fast."

The ball came flying out of the forest and into Esmes direction. She catches it and touches the base at almost the exact moment Rose slid into it.

"You're out." Bella informed us.

"Out! Woo!" Emmett yelled in happiness. I noticed Rose glaring at Bella for her descision. Emmett noticed it aswell because he called out, "Hey, its just a game."

Jasper and Carlisle hit homeruns and the game was very exciting. We all then had to stop what we were doing when Alice yelled out in a distressed voice, "Stop!" Oh god Laurent, Victoria and James. I totally forgot about this. I was to much distracted by the game.

We all immediately stopped and looked to Alice. Edward had read Alices mind. They all ran at vampire speed to home plate where Bella and I were.

"They were leaving, then they heard us." Alice said with extreme worry in her voice. I would be worried and scared if I were them. I wonder if they dont find me appealing. Im going to test this theory out.

Carlisle put his hand on my back and pushed me to where Esme was. Esme places an arm around me, holding me tightly to her chest.

"Lets go." Edward says grabbing Bellas arm and pushing her towards the jeep.

"Its too late." Carlisle informed us.

"Put your hair down." Edward ordered Bella who complied.

"Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field." Rose retorted.

"I shoudlnt have brought you here. Im so sorry." Edward tells Bella who is looking confused. "Just stand behind me and be quiet."

"Carlisle." Esme called Carlisle fearfully. She tightened her grip on me and they both stared meaningfully into each other eyes for a long moment before Carlisle talked to her.

"She should be alright. Her blood and scent does nothing to us. They shouldnt be able to smell her." Carlisle Infroms Esme.

I was about to speak when Carlisle placed his finger over my lips and told me not to speak. I was to be quiet and stay with Esme. I waited with Esme for the visitors to hurry up and get here.

Laurent, James and Victoria emerged from the forest lining. They came to stop a few metres away from where we were.

"I believe this belongs to you." Laurent says holding up the baseball we were using and throwing it to Carlisle who catches it.

"Thankyou." Carlisle replied.

"I am Laurent and this is Victoria and James." He motioned to himself and the other two. They both nodded their greetings.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and Ciara." Carlisle introduced us while pointing to us. We each nodded when our name was called.

"Hello." Laurent replied.

"Im afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle explained.

"Our apoligies. We didnt realize this territory had been claimed." Laurent said.

"Yes. Well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Really!" Laurent seemed very suprised. "Do you mingle with the humans as well?"

"Yes. We have a few human friends." Carlisle infromed them.

"Can we get back to playing baseball?" I say. I quickly cover my mouth. Carlisle has a very irritated-yet-patient look on his face.

"I guess that answers the human mingling question." Laurent stares at me. I huddle closer into Esme.

"Is your human aware of your . . . uniqueness?" Laurent wonders.

"She knows what we are and eating habits." Carlisle informs.

"Strange." Laurent says sniffing the air, "She doesnt really have a scent does she. I dont find her alluring one bit."

"Yeah we cant seem to wonder why shes not alluring or appealing either." Carlile explains to Laurent.

"Well, we wont be a problem any more. We were just passing through." Laurent infromed us. Finally I wont to play.

"The humans were tracking us but we led them east."Victoria informed us. "You should be safe."

"Excellent." Carlisle responds.

"So, could you use more players?" Laurent asked, Hopefully.

Carlisle and the other Cullens were looking between them and waiting for Carlisle to produce an answer.

"Oh, come on. Just one game." Laurent persisted.

I watch as Edward and James have a staring competition.

"Sure. Why not?" Carlisle finally answers. "A few of us were just leaving, you could take their place." He better not mean me. I want to stay and play.

'"We will bat first." Carlisle says throwing th ball to Laurent.

"Im the one with the wicked curve ball." Victoria jokingly warns.

"Oh. Well, I think we can handle that." Jasper tells Victoria with a smirk.

I watched as everyone made their way into their positions. Edward steered me and Bella away from the game and towards the Jeep. I felt the wind pick up. I then hear james say, "You brought a snack."

I hear a bunch of hissing and when I turn around I see all the Cullens were crouching in defensive positions opposite Laurents coven.

"Another human?" Laurent asked looking amused.

"She is also with us." Carlisle says. "I think its best you leave."

"I can see the game is over." Laurent says after a moment. "We will go now." He started slowly backing up.

"James." Laurent called his friend who is just lingering. James and Victoria straighten up, put their arms around each other and take off, following Laurent the way they came.

"Get Bella out of here." Carlisle tells Edward, Urgently. "Go. We will take Ciara back to the house." I dont know why there are so scared. Oh right I know whats going to happen and they dont. I forget nearly all the time now. Its like Im losing my memory.

I watch Edward grab Bellas arms and pull her toward the Jeep. They hopped in and drove off quickly. The others picked up their baseball gear that was lying around and started running back to the house.

Emmett scooped me up and we all took off towards the house. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he ran to the house. I like the adrenaline I get from the fast running.

I guess the next few days are going to be hectic and I have to pretend like I dont know whats going on.

**Another chapter done.**

**REVIEW**


	19. AN 2

Hey guys,

I hope you are enjoying reading Homeless To Twilight. I enjoy writing it for you all.

If you are enjoying Homeless To Twilight, you should check out my completed story called Picture Perfect Dreams.

IMPORTANT:

I have another story about to be posted. Called CJ'S BATTLE.

All my stories basically have the same theme. ( Abuse/Rape)

My stories all usually have bits and pieces of my life in them, so I hope you enjoy reading.


	20. CH 18 - Fight

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH. **

**CIARA POV**

Emmett had picked me up and ran with me back home. I felt like a fast deer running through the forest. We arrive home in a matter of minutes and im deposited on the floor in a standing position at the front door. I feel amazing after that run. I feel like I can do anything.

Esme and Carlisle were talking in another room so I couldnt hear. I always get left out. Its unfair. Just because im a human that is fragile and little. Life sucks sometimes.

In an instant Carlisle and Esme are at my side, my back to the front door. I look at the two of them confused before I hear Carlisle talk.

"What are you doing here?" I turn around and come face to face with Laurent.

"I mean no harm, I have come to warn you." Laurent told us raising his hands in surrender.

"About?" Carlisle asks.

"James. He is a tracker. He will not stop hunting your other human girl. He will continue to hunt for her until he is dead. If you want to save your human I suggest she run." Laurent explains.

"We do not wish anyone harmed. Is there a way to convince him to drop this whole thing?" Carlisle asks. AHHHHH nope. I say in my head.

"No, he has never backed down in the many years we have been together. The woman, victoria, dont underestimate her. She is his mate and just as determined." Laurent informs us. I see Carlisle nod.

"Thankyou for warning us." Carlisle says. I watch Laurent give a nod.

"I must go arrange a plan for Bellas safety." Carlisle says walking out of the room followed by Esme. Leaving Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and myself with Laurent.

Laurent watches Esme and Carlisle leave before looking to me. Rose had come behind me and pulled me into her arms so I was protected. I was leaning my back against her front and her arms wrap around me.

"You my dear are one unusual human. Never in my many years have I come across a human I didnt want to drink." Laurent looks me up and down.

"I dont know why. Im like normal humans." I say shrugging.

"Have you ever wondered why though?" Laurent asks. I nod.

"Yeah I have but I am safe not knowing and my family dont feel tempted to kill me. Which is a relief for me and them." I explain. Rosalie hugs me tighter to her.

"So you know about vampires. What do you know of us?" Laurent asks looking intrigued.

"Everything there is to know. I grew up with a vampire when I was younger." I explain.

"You dear child are very smart." Laurent complements me. I nod.

"Yep I know alot about everything." I explain smiling.

"Have they ever offered to change you?" Laurent asks. I feel Rosalie tense. I shake my head.

"Edward and Bella are back." Carlisle says coming into the room. Esme grabs me from Rosalie and pulls me into her body. I sigh. I always get babied and excluded.

I hear Bella and Edward coming up the stairs and then see them walk through the front door..

"Wait!" Carlisle calls to Edward, who was about to attack Laurent, thinking he was a threat. "He came to warn us about James."

"This isnt my fight and I've grown tired of his games." Laurent warned. He's got unparralled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. The woman, Victoria, dont underestimate her." Once he had finished talking her gave a bowing gesture with his hand before exiting the house.

Everyone started to file down to the garage. I followed behind them, I wanted to be apart of the action.

"I've had to fight their kind before. They're not easy to kill but not impossible." Jasper was telling the family. "We will tear them apart and burn the pieces."

"You go back upstairs, Ciara, and wait for us." Carlisle says to me.

"But. . . " I started. I was not happy to be excluded.

"Go." Carlisle ordered. I figured I had better obey. I turn around and stomp up the stairs. I was angry. Im not some weak human. I can handle my own. I stand at the top of the stairs hiding.

"I dont relish in killing another creature. Even a sadistic one. . ." I hear Carlisle trail off as I walk into the living room and take a seat on a sofa. I sigh and kick my legs. I hear a car leave and then Esme walks into the room.

"We wont be gone for long. I want you to lock all the doors behind me and dont open them for anyone. I will have a key." Esme explains. She hugs me and leaves for the garage again. I hear a car start and exit. Im left alone in the house. I make my way up the stairs and into my room. I have a shower and get into my pyjamas. I race down stairs and make sure all of the door and windows are locked before going back up the stairs and into my room. I jump into bed and begin to watch a movie.

"I cant believe I was made to stay here. I mean Bella is probably in the ballet studio now and suffering in pain form the bite. I always miss out on the action. ARRGGG I will show them Im not a pathetic human. " I say out loud. The movie had finished and I settle down into my bed and drift off.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

After the baseball game Bella, Alice and Jasper had gone to phoenix while the others tried to draw the tracker, James, off the trail. It worked for a while but he eventually caught on. The end of the night saw Bella bitten by James after he tricked her into meeting him at the Ballet studio. He was Eventually killed and Bella was saved and taken to the hospital. She only suffered blood loss and a broken leg. Their relationship got stronger because of this. Ciara was fitting in more and more each day and was loving it.

**CIARA POV**

**MAY 2005**

I wake up to Esme stroking my hair. I open my eyes and look at her. She smiles and kisses my cheeks. I stretch and yawn.

"MMmmmm morning." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Morning sweetie." Esme kisses my temple.

"Can I start school next year? I dont want to start halfway through the year. I would like to start at the beginning." I ask through a yawn. Esme nods.

"Alright Ill let the school know. Well the kids have prom tomorrow night so I was wondering if you would like to do something while they are gone." Esme asks me. Hmmm.

"Um ok. Like what?" I ask.

"Well what did you always want to do, when you were younger?" Esme asks me. I shrug. What had I wanted to do when I was younger.

"There has got to be something that you always wanted to do." Esme looks at me. I think really hard.

"Well I saw some kids on tv making a fort with their siblings and parents. They were having a picnic, playing games and sleeping in it." I say. It always looked fun to me. Esme nods.

"That is a perfect Idea. I will arrange everything for tomorrow. Now how about we go down stairs and Ill make you some breakfast." Esme tells me. I nod. I hug Esme and jump down off of my bed. Esme takes my hand and we make our way down the stairs and into the living room. I see Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie lounging around watching tv. I smile and run towards Rose. I jump and land in her lap. She gets over her shock and begins to tickle me.

I squeal in laughter and she stops tickling me. She helps sit me up as I regain my breath. She kisses my temple and I relax with my back against her chest and my head leaning on her shoulder.

"Ciara, Breakfast." I hear Esme call. Im about to stand but Rosalie beats me to it and carries me into the kitchen. I roll my eyes as she deposits me on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"I could have walked." I say looking at Rose. She smiles and kisses my temple.

"I know." She says laughing and sitting next to me. Esme places a glass of apple juice, a bowl of fruit and a bowl of yoghurt. Yummy. I dig in happily. I swallow the food that I just put in my mouth.

"Have you got your dresses and tux's for the Prom tomorrow night." I ask Rose as the others make their way into the kitchen as Esme leaves.

"Yep we all have. You will see them tomorrow night. Ok." Rose says. I sigh and continue to eat my breakfast. I see a hand sneak past me and grab a piece of my fruit. I look beside me and see Emmett with a piece of fruit in his hand. I look at him.

"Emmett, thats my breakfast." I whine at him. He smiles and puts the piece of watermellon in his mouth. I look at him weirdly.

"Doesnt that taste gross." I ask him. He nods.

"Then why eat it?" He shrugs. I turn back to eat my breakfast when I see his hand grab some more. I look at him curiously before shrugging and turning around. I see him grab a few more peices and wonder why he is eating it. I give up and eat my yoghurt. I then feel a wet substance run down my back. I turn to see Emmett had squeezed the fruit down my back. I squeal.

"Emmett, why did you do that?" I look at him with a murderous glare. He shrugs.

"Just felt like it." I look at him and grab a spoonfull of yoghurt and bring it to my mouth. He looks at me smirking. I open my mouth bringing the spoon to my mouth. Before it reaches my mouth I fling the yoghurt on the spoon in Emmetts direction. I laugh, along with the others in the room. The yoghurt had hit Emmett in the forehead.

"Oh its on." Emmett says walking towards the fridge. I take the time to gather some more yoghurt onto my spoon and launching it at Emmett, who was in the fridge. It hits him in the back of the head and he jumps hitting his head on the fridge. I laugh really hard. Emmett turns around with a few eggs in his hand and a can of whipped cream. My smile fades as Emmett launches the eggs at me. I duck and turn to face the direction they landed. One landed on the floor after hitting the wall, one hit Alice in the chest and the other hit Jasper in the head. I burst out laughing. I stop laughing when I feel cream being sprayed on me and Emmett laughing.

I pick a pile of Cream up off of my head and launch it at Emmett he ducks and It hits the fridge. We had started a food fight. Rosalie so far was the only one clean. I grabbed a pile of cream that was on my head and slapped it on her head. She screams making us all laugh. Before I know it, cream, eggs, Yoghurt and juice were being thrown around the room.

"What is going on here?" We all stop and turn to the entrance of the kitchen. Standing in the kitchen was a very angry Carlisle. I gulp and look to the floor.

"It was Emmetts fault. He stole Ciaras breakfast and squished it all down her back." Rosalie said. I look up at Carlisles face and see him glaring daggers at Emmett.

'Whats go..." Esme comes into the kitchen and looks shocked at the state of her kitchen.

"My kitchen." She looks angry. I gulp and hide behind Rosalie. I was scared now.

"Apparently our children decided to have a food fight. Emmett decided to steal Ciaras breakfast and squish it down her back and everyone retaliated." Carlisle explains. I peak out from behind.

"Well thanks to Emmett, you are all to clean the kitchen and house top to bottom then we are going shopping for groceries." Carlisle says then looking at Esme for consent. She nods. I sigh quietly. 

"Now all of you go get cleaned up and be back here to clean this mess up." Esme says still shocked and angry. I bow my head and walk up the stairs behind Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper. I walk into my room and head to the bathroom to shower. I look in the mirror. I had egg, yoghurt, fruit and juice all over me. I looked like I had been dumpster diving again. I internally laugh and jump in the shower after stripping.

I clean all the food off of myself before hoping out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel. I put on a pair of sweats and a shirt, I brush my hair and put it into a pony tail. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, Im the only one here. The others always take forever. I sigh and grab a cloth that Esme had obviously left on the counter for us to use. I start in the back corner. I wipe the walls with the cloth and spray. I wipe away the egg, fruit and juice that were on the wall. I continue to clean the walls. I finish cleaning the last of one wall before moving onto the other wall. I sigh. Where are the others?

"Ciara, where are the others?" Carlisle comes into the kitchen only seeing me. I turn to him and shrug my shoulders before continuing to clean the wall. I had to stand on a chair to clean high up the walls. By the time I had finished cleaning three walls Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice had all come down followed by an angry Carlisle. I gulp.

"Now, you four are all fast and yet Ciara was the first one down here and has cleaned two walls and the windows thoroughly."Carlisle says scolding them. I cringe as I continue to clean the last wall. I smell Esme walk in. She always wears the best perfume. I didnt need to be a vampire to recognise where anyone was.

''What have you all got to say for yourselves." Esme asks this time. I listen carefully as I clean.

"We are sorry." I hear them all say.

"Alright, well get cleaning." Carlisle says. I continue to clean the last wall. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Esme behind me.

"You can go get cleaned up now. You have obeyed and done your job." Esme says kissing my cheek. I nod and walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I again have to shower and change.

I make my way into my closet and pick out a pair of red short overalls and a white singlet. I put them on over my underwear and brush my hair into a side pony tail. I slip on a pair of white socks and white Converse before making my way back downstairs.

"Ciara we are sorry. We are sorry for not helping earlier." Alice says. I nod.

"I am also very sorry. I started it." Emmett says to me. I nod and make my way to the sofa. I flick on the tv and settle in for the day. I had to wait for everyone to finish cleaning. We apparently were not allowed to go out and do our own thingd today. We had to go grocery shopping today. I hate grocery shopping, all shopping in general. I sit back and watch a movie as I wait for the others to finish.

**Another chapter done. More to come.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW**


	21. CH 19 - Grocery shopping

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

**MAY 2005**

I had gotten into a food fight this morning with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Our punishment after getting caught by Carlisle was to clean the whole house and then go grocery shopping.

I had done my bit in cleaning up before being told to go clean up. I was currently watching tv when Esme brings me an apple and bottle of water.

"Alright. Well, finish the apple and water and then we will head off for shopping." Esme says before walking to kitchen.

I continue to eat the apple Esme brought me as I watch Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper exit the kitchen and head up the stairs. After a bit I then watch them all appear again one by one into the living room with me,all dressed ready for the day. Edward walks to through the front door. I hop off the couch and run over to Edward.

"Hey, hows Bella." I ask.

"Shes fine. She is at home resting and on crutches." Edward says hugging me. He lifts me up and places me on the sofa next to Rose.

"Hey bug you look cute. I like that outfit. Very you and a way a 14 year old should dress." Edward says to me, I roll my eyes at him.

"Alright lets go." Carlisle says coming down the stairs with Esme behind him. I follow everyone into the garage. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Japser hopped into Emmetts jeep while Esme, Carlisle and myself got into Carlisles Mercedies. Edward was just changing clothes before heading back to be with Bella. We make it to the grocery store in a flash. It is a vampire driving.

I see a trolley and run to it before jumping onto it and rolling away from the family. I hear laughter and once I hop off the trolley I notice Rose, Carlisle and Esme giving me disapproving glares. Of course my three parental figures would disapprove. I smile at them before Emmett scoops me up and places me on his back for a piggy back ride.

Emmett walked into the grocery store first with me on his back while the rest followed. Esme got a shopping trolley and Emmett placed me in it. I was small but still I dont want to be in a shopping trolley. I was trying to behave so In stayed in the trolley. Carlisle pushed the trolley that contained me down the rows of shelves. Esme would place items into the trolley. I look behind me and notice Alice is also pushing a trolley. Obviously with a big family they would need alot of food but I was the only one eating it. They had to keep up appearances though.

Once the trolley was starting to get full I was allowed to hop out. We were walking down aisle after aisle, I would place things in the trolly as we passed the. We then came to the pet section when I came across the dog food.

"I cant believe people eat packet stuff themselves instead of home cooked meals but feed their animals these cooked food tins. The animals are eating better then their owners. What is this world coming to?" Esme says shocked.

"I agree this food is pretty good." I say. crap another slip up. I just let them know I ate dog food.

"You have eaten dog food." Rose says looking at me with a disgusted face. I look to the floor sheepishly

"Well, yeah It was the easiest thing to smuggle out." Crap. Stupid mouth and brain. I keep slipping up.

"Shoplifting Ciara." Carlisles voice sounds disaproving. I dont dare look up.

"Well I had to. It was either shoplifting or prostitution. What would you choose?" I say angrily before walking off not giving them time to answer. I make my way out of the store and to the car. I did do prostitution for a year and shoplifting for 3 years but they didnt need to know that.

I sit next to Emmetts jeep and let the unshed tears fall. I really need to stop messing up.

"Ciara, Where are you?" I hear the family calling me. I decide I needed to go home so I make sure the coast is clear before running to the main road that would lead me to the house.

Im walking down the street almost home. Im tired and angry. How dare they judge me!. I had to do, what I had to do,to survive. Im now walking down the driveway and the house comes into view. I run inside and to the kitchen. Im startled by someone in the kitchen. They turn around and I realise its just Edward.

"Well hello Ciara. Long time no see." Edward walks over to me picking me up and spinning me around in a hug. I roll my eyes. Why wasnt he at Bellas?

"Where are the family?" Edward says looking at me confused. I shrug my shoulders and follow him into the living room. He sits on the sofa and pulls me into his lap.

"I like having a little sister. I can get cuddles whenever I want." Edward smirks at me before tickling me. I laugh and laugh that Im losing my breath.

"I like having a big brother like you." I hug Edward before we settle in to watch finding nemo which is on the tv.

I was to caught up in watching the movie with Edward that I didnt hear the family walk in the door.

"Ciara, There you are. Dont run off like that again!" Esme come over to me pulling me from Edwards lap and hugging me to her chest.

"Now would you mind telling us about the shoplifting." Carlisle says to me as everyone takes a seat on the chairs in the living room.

"Well,when you live on the streets for a long time its easy to survive with prostitution or Shoplifting." I explain. I knew they werent going to be happy.

"Well im not happy that you shop lifted but im glad you didnt sell yourself for money." Carlisle informs me. I look away sheepishly. If only they knew.

"Ciara no please tell me you didnt sell yourself ." Rosalie begs with me.

"I had to I needed money.' I say quietly looking to the floor.

"But your 14, your to young. Where were your foster parents or real parents?" Esme asks.

"I guess I should tell you the truth about everything. It would be easier to explain but your going to think im crazy." I say defeated. I thought i would get more time to prepare but i guess the truth would be better and easier to remember. Esme and Carlisle nod. Carlisle stands up and grabs a file and pen before taking a seat infront of me.

"Well here goes." I say sighing then taking a deep breath.

**Ciara story**

My name Is Ciara Jane Burrows I was born in 1991 on the 18th of september. My Parents are Jane Marie Burrows and Lucas Ryan Burrow.

My mum ended up in a coma when I was 10. A drunk driver in a car ploughed through our living room window and Mom was pinned between the car and a wall. She lost alot of blood and fell into a coma.

My father was a cop and he couldnt cope with looking after me so he sighned me over to foster care two months after moms accident. I was 12 when the police informed me that my dad was killed on duty.

I was placed into the care of Foster parents Russel and Vanessa Hardgrave for 6 years. They made me pick pocket and steal to earn my place in the house. I became so good that i earnt the name Magpie because I was in and out without being noticed. They branded me with 'Owned by RVH'.

I was suppose to be placed in the care of my Uncle Harrison Lions who is my moms brother but he doesnt speak to my family at all he is basically estranged. He hates my mom, my dad and me because mom sold him out to the cops for buying and distributing drugs. The day I ended up here was the day my uncle smacked me over the head and threw me into a river.

I ran away from the Hardgraves. Ive been homeless for 7 years. I survived by protitution and shoplifting and I never went to school because I was so busy doing things for the Hardgraves and one time I got caught and sent to a detention centre for a month.

**End of the story.**

I look around at everyone once I finished my story now. The family looks at me with a range of emotions. shock, confusion, Happyness, Interested.

"Wow. Ciara were very sorry about what you went through." Carlisle says I just shrug.

"Im going to my room." I say walking up the stairs and into my room.

**How do you like the chapter?**

**More to come**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	22. CH 20 - Fever

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

**MAY 2005**

I had let slip that I ate dog food and I had told them all about my life. I however havent said anything about coming from the future.

I had a very big and emotional day yesterday. After grocery shopping I had gone to my room to be alone for the rest of the day. I had fallen asleep listening to musice.

I woke up this morning feeling a little sick. Tonight Esme and I were making a fort while the others were at prom. Carlisle would be a work so it would leave Esme and I some bonding time. I smile, yawn, stretch and rub my eyes before making my way into my bathroom and getting ready for the day.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, black ugg boots and a white tank top.

I descend the stairs and walk into the living room and collapse onto the couch. I lay down sprawled out on the couch. I was feeling alot like crap today.

"Morning bug." Alice comes into the living room. I dont move at all. She sits on the sofa beside me at my hip and smoothes my hair away from my face.

"Oh bug, you have a fever." Alice says walking away. I close my eyes and then feel another cold hand on my forehead. I raise my head to get more contact with the cold hand.

"Oh sweetie. Looks like your sick. Carlisle."I hear Esme call.

"Yes dear." Carlisle says as I hear him come into the room.

"Can you check Ciara out? Shes got a fever." Esme says.

"Alright let me get my bag." Carlisle says. I keep my eyes closed the whole time and Esme keeps her hand on my head. I relax with the cold hand on my head. It feels good.

"Alright Ciara, let me check you over." Carlisle says coming back into the room. I open my eyes and look at the concerned faces of Esme, Alice and Carlisle.

"Alright, can you sit up for me?" Carlisle asks. I nod and move so im sitting up. He checks my pulse and my back. He does a few other tests before letting me lay back down.

"Well Ciara, you have a slight cold and running a little fever. You need to rest and drink alot of fluids ok." I nod and close my eyes.

"Alright, can I get you all to make sure she rests and drinks for me please?Also if her fever gets higher,will you call me?" I hear Carlisle asks. I dont hear a response so they all must have nodded.

"Were back." I hear Emmett call out.

"Hey, whats going on?" Emmett says coming into the room. I look at him and roll my eyes.

"Oh my poor bug." Rose says coming over and sitting next to me. I look at her and smile.

"Fill them in Im off to work." Carlisle says exiting the house.

'She has a cold and slight fever. She needs to rest and drink fluids." Esme informs the others.

"Its alright. Everyone has things to do. I can look after myself." I say.

"No sweetie we will look after you, now rest." Esme says covering me with a blanket. I nod and close my eyes. I remember them all talking but I couldnt make out what they were saying because I was drifting off into a restless sleep.

_NIGHTMARE_

_"Oi, come here you little brat." Yelled Vanessa. I run and run as fast as I can down the street._

_"Stop magpie. Wait till I get my hands on you. You will be dead you hear me. I wont stop hunting you down." Russel yelled as him and his wife chase me. 10 years of living in there house and I wanted out._

_I hear footsteps coming behind me faster and faster. I run down an alleyway and take back streets. I run and run and then Im falling. Im fall to my back. I look up and see Russell leaning over me, knife in his hand. He smirks and grips the knife tighter he brings the knife down and..._

_END OF NIGHTMARE_

I shoot up from the couch out of my nightmare. I grab a hold of my stomach where I thought the Knife had connected.

"Its just a dream, Just a dream." I whisper to myself.

"Ciara, are you alright baby girl?" Rose asks me sitting beside me stoking my hair. I nod as I breath hard.

"Yeah just a nightmare. Im alright." I say. Rose wipes the sweat from my forehead with a face towel.

"Well Esme made you a cup of hot cocoa." Rose tells me. I sit up and she hands me the cocoa. I take small sips as I calm down.

"That must have been some nightmare." Rose says rubbing my back as I lean against her shoulder.

"Yeah. It was. But It wont ever happen again and Im safe." I say continuing to drink my cocoa.

"Well we are all going to get ready for the prom. You slept for a long time baby girl." Rose says pushing my sweat covered hair away from my face. I nod and watch as she heads up stairs. I sigh and turn the tv on. I settle in to watch the big bang theory.

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel?" Esme says coming in a few minutes later.

"Im alright, I feel a bit better now though." Esme nods at my answer. "

Well do you still want to build a fort tonight?" Esme asks me. I nod.

"Yeah I still want to do that. I think it will be fun." I say confirming it. Sickness isnt going to stop me.

"Alright. Im going to go grocery shopping for a few things for tonight. Ok. Will you be ok here for a bit?" Esme asks me. I nod.

"Yeah i will be fine. Rose is here still. I saw her a few minutes ago." I explain.

"Yeah, they are all here, even Bella. Be back soon ok." Esme says I nod and watch as she walks out of the house with her purse. I stand from the couch and wrap the blankett around me before heading up to Alices' room where I surely think they would be. I can hear Emmett, Jasper and Edward up in Edwards room mucking around. I internally laugh. Trust the guys to be noisy.

I make my way up the stairs and stand at the open door of Alices' room. I see Alice, Rosalie and Bella already dressed. They were just putting make up on and styling their hair.

"Hey bug." Alice says once she sees me.

"Hello." I say making my way into the room and sitting on Alices' bed.

"You all look beautiful." I say to the girls.

"Thankyou bug." Alice and Rose reply at the same time. Bella smiles at me. Bella apparently wanted to get dressed here instead of at her house.

"Hey Bella. You look beautiful. Edward will be lost for words." I say smiling.

"Thankyou Ciara." Bella says coming over to me and hugging me.

"Are you excited to be starting school with us next year? It will be Rose, Emmetts and Jaspers last year and your first year." Bella explains. I nod.

"Yeah I am excited actually." I say watching the girls doing their finishing touches. Alice hands me a camera and I start snapping pictures. Alice takes the camera off of me and also begins to start snapping pictures. I try to hide from the camera but have no luck.

"Girls hurry up. Esme and Carlisle are home get down here." I hear Emmett yell up. I roll my eyes like the other do. I race down the stairs to see the boys I consider my brothers in tuxedos. I whistle at them and they smile. I walk over to Esme and stand infront of her and she wraps her arms around me so im leaning against her chest.

We watch as one by one the girls come down the stairs and stand with their partners. I snap photos with the camera Esme had in her hand. I smile and continue to snap photos of everyone.

"Alright family photo." Alice says. She sticks her camera on a stand and we all get together in a group. Emmet standing in the back line with his arm around Rose who stood in the front row, Jasper with his arm around Alice, Edward with his arm around Bella and Carlisle with me on his left hip and Esme standing in front with me wrapping my arms around her neck in a hug. The camera snaps the photo and I get placed on the floor.

"Alright, you should all be going now. Dont want to be late." Esme says. I nod and watch as the people I know as my brothers and sisters exit the house but not before hugging Carlisle and Hugging and kissing Esme ans Myself. We go out front and watch as the two cars take off down the drivewway.

"Alright missy back in the house." Esme says to me.

"Yes, Ma'am" I mock salute, which earns a laugh from Carlisle and Esme. I smile and march into the house.

"Well my break is over. Im heading back off to the hospital. Behave" Carlisle says, mainly the behave was directed at me. I mock salute him and he shakes his head with a smile on his face. He passionatly kisses Esme before kissing my temple and leaving the house.

'Alright sweetie. Lets get this fort built and have some fun." Esme says. I nod.

"First you go shower and change." Esme says. I nod and run up the stairs and into my room to shower and change. I change into my blue, white and green striped flannelette pyjamas after showering. I walk down the stairs to see piles of pillows sheets and the dining room chairs in the living room. Esme, in her pink and white striped flannelette pyjamas,was placing a few more sheets down in the pile. I make my way over to Esme and we start to build our fort.

We had pushed the two sofas closer to each other and stuck a dining chair at each end. We placed a large sheet over the top. It looked amazing. We threw a pile of blankets on the floor for padding and a lot of pillows. We could still see the tv if we lay down. Esme had gone into the kitchen while I was placing the last of the pillows in.

She returned with a bowl of soup and fresh home cooked bread. I thanked her and we watched harry potter as I ate. I had finished the food and taken my own dishes into the kitchen and resettles into the spot I had been before. Im laying down resting my head on a pile of pillows next to Esmes. I get an Idea. I smile and pretend Im adjusting the pillows. I clasp a pillow in my hand and bam. I hit Esme over the head with it. She sits up shocked and looks at me. I smile at her.

"That wasnt very nice." Esme says smiling. I hit her over the head again with the pillow and she grabs a pillow and starts to hit me with it. We ended up in a pillow fight.

We collapse back into the piles of blankets and pillows after our very long pillow fight. I was laughin along with Esme.

"I enjoyed this. Thankyou." I say to Esme.

"Your welcome honey. I would be happy to have another bonding time like this." Esme tells me. I smile and we lay together. Esme lies on her back with my head resting on her chest. I fall into a peacefull and happy sleep.

**How do you like the chapter?**

**More to come**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	23. CH 21 - Party

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

**September 2005**

It was the 13 of september, Bellas birthday. Bella and Edwards relationship had been going very well. The last few weeks Alice had been organising Bellas 18th birthday. I was currently getting ready in my room for tonight.

Alice had picked out a dress for me but I didnt want to wear it. Alice would kill me but I couldnt care. I had put on a pair of black flats, a pair of white short short jeans and green off one shoulder top. I put a bit of curl in my naturaly straight hair and made my way down the stairs to where the party would be held, the living room. It was only going to be the Cullens and Bella but still Alice had planned it. I make my way down the stairs to where my family is waiting. Well everyone but Bella and Edward.

"Bug" Alice whines "Why arnt you wearing the dress I chose for you?" Alice asks me. I shrug and walk over to stand next to Esme and Rose.

I didnt get to finish the argument when and Edward walk into the house. Alice runs up the stairs and grabs Bellas hand leading her down the stairs. I watch Everyone walk slowly towards Bells. I watch Carlisle take the lead and walk up to Bella.

"Sorry about all this, we tried to reign Alice in." Carlisle says holding on of Bellas hand.

"As if that were even possible." Esme says reaching Bella. I hear Esme say happy Birthday Bella into the hug. I stay to the back of the room watching the interaction. Alice begins taking pictures of Bella. I watch Bella turn around and look at the Camera Alice is holding. Everyone but Bella, Alice and Myself stand on the stairs.

"I found it in your bag, you mind?" Alice asks. Bella looks taken back but agrees. I then hear Emmett say a stupid comment.

"Dating an Older woman, Hot." Emmett says smugly looking at Edward who looks at Emmett like an idiot.

"What?" Emmett says like he doesnt know what he did. I internally laugh. I watch Alice go to where the presents are and grab the one Rosalie had placed there. Alice grabs the present and takes it to Rosalie.

"You first Rosalie." Alice tells Rose. Rose grabs it and thrusts her hand out in Bellas direction. I watch Bella reach out and take it as Rosalie explains.

"Its a necklace, Alice picked it out."

"Thanks." Bella responds. I watch as Alice grabs Edward and brings him over to Bellas side. They hug sideways and face Alice who has the camera.

"Show me the love." Alice says holding the camera up. Alice snaps the picture and walks over to where the other presents are. I watch her grab one that I know is from Emmett and bring it to Bella.

"This ones from Emmett." Alice says handing Bella the present. Im still standing in the background as the family talk and celebrate the start of Bellas birthday. I watch Bella shake the box and then look at Emmett, who has his arm around Rosalie. Rose looks very annoyed tonight.

"Already installed it in the truck," Emmett says smiling."Finally a decent sound system for that piece of cr..." Emmett gets cut of by Bella.

"Hey dont hate the truck." Bella says to Emmett smiling. Everyone is also smiling. You have to admit her truck really is a piece of crap. Alice grabs another present and takes it to Bella.

"Open Esme, Ciara and Carlisles." Alice says handing Bella another present.

"Just a little something to brighten your day." I hear Carlisle say. Huh. I dont remember picking out a present. I look intrigued at the present. I watch Bella turn and face Esme and Carlisle.

"Yes, you've been looking kind of pale lately." Esme says. Hahah that was actually funny.

I watch as Bella begins to open the present.

"Ouch Paper cut." I watch Bella wipe it on her dress. In slow motion I watch Edward push Bella out of the way as Jasper advances on her. Bella goes flying into the back wall and lands on the glass table. I run over to Bella, kneel on the floor ignoring the glass, and Hold my hand against the cut to try and stop the bleeding. I can see in the corner of my eye Carlisle and Emmett holding Jasper back as Alice tries to calm him down. I focus my attention on Bella who looks like she is in shock. I hear Carlisle tell them to get Jasper out of here and in a flash Carlisle is over next to us helping me put pressure on Bellas cut.

"I i im sorry I cant." I see Alice leave, then Rosalie and then Esme.

"I will have to stitch this up in my office." Carlisle says to Bella. I walk away over to the corner of the room and sit down with my back against the wall looking at all the blood on my hands and shirt.

"Go check on Jasper," I hear Carlisle say. "Im sure hes very upset with himself and Ill doubt he will listen to anyone but you right now." Carlisle finishes saying. I hear Edward leave. I then hear Carlisle guiding Bella up the stairs to his office. I remain in the corner of the room the party was just in and stare at my hands and shirt. I shift my gaze to the blood pouring out of my knees. I see a large shard of glass lodged into my calf from kneeling. I sigh. It didnt hurt so i just leave it in.

I sit and stare at the blood for a long time. No one has smelt me or found me. I always wanted to be in the movie or book but never had I known that it would be this scary. The colour of Jaspers eyes. It was very scary.

"Ciara." I hear Esme call. I continue to stare at the blood coming out of my calf and the dry blood on my hands.

"OH MY GOD, CARLISLE." Esme yells. She rushes over to me and holds her hand around the shard of glass. I dont move a muscle. I hear Carlisle race down the stairs and kneel next to me.

"Carlisles, there is so much blood." Esme says stroking my hair.

"Its Bellas on her hand but she has a large shard of glass in her calf. Im going to have to take her to my office. Shes in shock." I hear Carlisle say and then I feel Carlisle lift me up and carry me. Im then placed on a medical table and Carlisle works to clean the blood and remove the glass. I dont make a move or sound the entire time. I feel Esme stroking my cheek as Carlisle works. Next after this we leave Bella. I dont want to leave. Carlisle waves smelly salts under my nose and I snap out of my thoughts. I look up and blink at him.

"We are sorry sweetie. We forgot you." Esme says kissing my temple. I shrug.

"Well you need to go shower and dont get those stitches wet." Carlisle lets me know. I nod and hop of the medical bed and make my way slowly and carefully, toward my room. I shower and make sure my stitches dont get wet. I shower and then change into my pyjamas and go to sleep. Exhausted by the traumatic events of the night.

**How do you like the chapter?**

**More to come**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	24. CH 22 - Foster

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**Ciara POV**

I had woken up the next day and It was 10am. Last night we had Bellas birthday party where Jasper tried to attack her after she got a paper cut. I had knelt on glass and got a large shard in my leg. It required stitches. I get out of bed and head into my bathroom to get ready for the day. I make sure I dont get my stitches wet as I shower. I dress in a pair of khaki pants and white tank top and black boots. I make my way down the stairs to the living room. I walk into the kitchen but I halt and walk back to the living room. I look at the family all standing around. I also notice the bags and Stephanie James,my social worker.

"Whats going on?" I ask looking concerned. I look around the room. Esme walks over to me and pulls me with her towards the sofa. I sit next to her and look between Esme and Stephanie James.

"Ciara sweetie. I know we were planning on adoption but something has come up and we cant take you. You have to go with stephanie." Esme tells me. I look at her and a single tear rolls down my face. I should be upset but Im angry. I wipe the tear that had fallen and angrily stand up. The last time I had seen Stephanie James was a month ago. She did one of her suprise visits and all was well.

"FIRST YOU TELL ME I WAS GOING TO BE ADOPTED AND LIVE WITH YOU FOREVER AND NOW YOUR TELLING ME IM NOT GOING TO BE APART OF THE FAMILY. SEE THIS IS WHY I LIKE LIVING ON THE STREETS. I DONT HAVE TO PUT UP WITH LIES." I scream running up the stairs. I run into the room I had called my own for a while and start to pack a bag.

I let angry tears run down my face as I shove clothes into the bag. I quickly zip up the bag and make my way down the stairs and out the front door to Stephanies' car. I dont even say goodbye. I hear the car unlock and I throw my bag in and then slide into the backseat. I slam the door shut and face the front as I see all the Cullens come out with Stephanie James.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see them all looking like they wanted to cry. Well good. I should be the one upset. I watch Stephanie hop into the drivers seat and start the car.

"Im sorry sweetie. I have another family waiting for you." Stephanie says to me as we leave down the driveway.

I thought I was a part of the family. I thought they wouldnt abandone me. I considered them my family. My parents, brothers and sister. I guess that means nothing to heartless vampires.

"We found a family here in Forks. You will be able to attend the highschool next year like planned." Stephanie says to me. I nod and continue to look out of the window. We pull up infront of a white two story house. I hop out of the car and grab my backpack. I follow Stephanie James up the driveway towards the front door. I watch as she knocks on the front door and then steps back beside me. I watch as the front door opens and a man and a woman step out.

The woman had black hair and blue eyes. She looked like a hooker. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like her pimp. I roll my eyes. These people surely couldnt be foster parents.

"Mr and Mrs Laurence, this is Ciara Burrows. Shes 14." Stephanie says. The Laurence foster people look me over.

"Ciara this is Maxwell and Gemma Laurence. They will be your new foster parents." Steph says. I nod and smile a fake smile.

"Hello." I greet.

"Well I have to go now. Call me if you need anyting." I nod and then watch Stephanie leave. I walk into the house. The minute I step into the house and close the door im being held up against the door by my throat.

"Listen here girly. You will obey us. We rule this house. Get ready for alot of pain." Mr Laurence says releasing my throat and punching me in the face. I fall to the floor and fade into blackness.

**How do you like the chapter?**

**More to come**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	25. CH 23 - Smile

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

**SEPTEMBER 2005**

"We found a family here in Forks. You will be able to attend the highschool next year like planned." Stephanie says to me. I nod and continue to look out of the window. We pull up infront of a white two story house. I hop out of the car and grab my backpack. I follow Stephanie James up the driveway towards the front door. I watch as she knocks on the front door and then steps back beside me. I watch as the front door opens and a man and a woman step out.

The woman had black hair and blue eyes. She looked like a hooker. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like her pimp. I roll my eyes. These people surely couldnt be foster parents.

"Mr and Mrs Laurence, this is Ciara Burrows. She 14." Stephanie says. The Laurence foster people look me over.

"Ciara this is Maxwell and Gemma Laurence. They will be your new foster parents." Steph says. I nod and smile a fake smile.

"Hello." I greet.

"Well I have to go now. Call me if you need anyting." I nod and then watch Stephanie leave. I walk into the house. The minute I step into the house and close the door im being held up against the door by my throat.

"Listen here girly. You will obey us. We rule this house. Get ready for alot of pain." Mr Laurence says releasing my throat and punching me in the face. I fall to the floor and fade into blackness.

Waking up after being punched in the face, I felt like my eye was going to fall out and my body felt like a train had hit me. I slowly get up and walk around the house slowly. I dont see anyone at all. I make my way into a bathroom and look at my face. I have a black eye, a busted lip and bruises the shapes of handmarks around my neck. I lift up my shirt and see all the bruises. They had kicked and beaten me while I was unconcious.

I make my way to the front door to leave but when I reach it, there is no way to open it. There are a dozen locks on the door. I make my way to the back door and find the same. Im trapped in a hell. I was safer with the Cullens, even if they dont think so. I needed Bella and she needed me. If they had left me then they surely would have left Bella. Stupid heartless vampires.

I hear a door open and I freeze. I see Mrs Laurence walk into the living room im currently in. She looks at me and smile.

"Hey, how do you feel?" She says to me laughing. I ignore her and stand far away from her. I would be 15 soon and I would be spending it here, in this hell.

"Follow me Ill show you the place your staying." Mrs Laurence says to me. I cautiously walk with her up the stairs and into a very small room. The bed and only one side table fit in the room. I walk in and sit on the bed as I watch Mrs Laurence laugh and leave down the stairs. I sigh. I walk into the bathroom and shower hoping to ease the pain of the bruises. I finish showering and make my way to the small room. I lock the door and get changed before hoping into bed for the littlest sleep, I know I would surely get.

Morning came to early for my liking. I sigh and hop out of the bed. I change and make my way out of the room and down the stairs. I head towards the front door. Im just about to grab the door handle,when I am yanked by my hair backwards. I fall to the floor and look up into the eyes of the Laurences. Both smiling. They start to kick me while im am down and all I remember is being beaten into unconciousness.

Waking up from another beating and im in the little room. I slowly but painfully move off of the bed and make my way to the door. I try to open it but I cant. I shake it painfully but it wont open. I sigh and sit on the bed.

"Why me?" I say frustrated.

**September 18 2005**

**CIARA POV**

Today was my 14th birthday. I was woken up with being beaten and locked up. Everyday I was dying inside. Everyday I had been giving up a little more. I was going to die here. I wished everyday to escape.

I had to escape. I needed to get out of this place. I had nothing to live for. I guess dying in here is a plan.

Everyday since I have been here I have been strangled, Kicked, punched, burned with cigarettes. I was a mess. I needed out. Ive only been here for a few days but it seems like forever. I must make a plan of escape.

**December 2005**

**CIARA POV**

My plan of escaping hadnt worked at all. I have tried 60 different plans, all failing. It was harder each time because my energy levels and strength had gone completely. The beatings had worn me out and all the strangulations had probably damaged something in my throat. I couldnt speak properly and if I keep being strangled I would surely lose my ability to talk completely.

Steph hasnt even done her check ups on me. She would have figured out that I was being abused on the first visit, but no I havent seen her since the day she dropped me off in this hell.

**February 12 2006**

**CIARA POV**

Today was the day. I had worked on this one plan for a few weeks now. I had gotten everything right. I was going to wait for when Mrs Laurence checks on me and thats when I will strike.

I walk to my window and look out of the small crack of wood. It was about noon. I set everything up. I had ripped the metal rail out of the cupboard and I was going to use it as a weapon. I put pillows, clothes and towels, under the sheets so it looks like im in the bed.

I stand next to the door with the metal pole and wait for Mrs Laurence to open the door. I dont have to wait long because I hear her coming up the stairs. I brace myself and take a deep breath when I hear the locks on the doors unlock. I see the door open and I wait for the perfect moment.

"Alright, slut. Time for lunch." Mrs Laurence says laughing then grabbing the cup of boiling water and pouring it on the place my thigh would have been. I take my chance and hit her in the back of the head before grabbing my backpack and heading out of the house. I run and run and run till my lungs start to burn. I stop and sit under a tree to regain my breath.

I smile because Im free and happy to be free. Im not far from Bellas house. But I need to go to the Cullens house because I know they wont be there and I need to shower and clean my scars, burns etc.

I walk painfully in the direction of where the Cullen house is situated. After about an hour of painful walking, I get to the long driveway and cant help as a big grin spreads across my face. I walk faster down the dirveway till I can see the house. The smile on my face gets bigger as I see the house. My smile drops a bit as the vibe around the house feels down and dead. I have never felt so safe, then I do in the house. I walk up the driveway and over to the front door.

"Good Job Ciara. They wouldnt leave the front door unlocked." I scold myself in my head.

I walk around to the side of the house where my room was situated. I smile when I see they hadnt closed the window. I climb the drainpipe painfully and slow. Even though Im in pain I have a large grin on my face. Its hard to wipe it off when I know that im free from hell and safe again in my safe place.

I make it into the room and look around. The bedroom looks just like it was when I left except its neater and tidier. I smile and walk over to the closet. I open it and notice most of my stuff is still in there. I guess they didnt have time to clean it out.

I walk to the bathroom, undress and take a long relaxing , much needed shower. The water feels good on my skin but burns the scars, burns and my other injuries. I couldnt care because I was going to be clean.

I finish my very, very, very long bath and make my way into the closet to grab out a pair of pyjamas and set them on the bed. It was 6pm now. I had escaped at 8am and the walking, mixed with my injuries have made me tired. I decide a decent sleep is in order. I first needed to clean and dress the wounds I could reach before they become to infected. Thats what I did.

I put some cream on my cuts and covered the deeper ones with some large bandages from Carlisle office, so they dont get infected. I put some more cream on my burns before looking into the mirror. My face was full of bruises and burns. I had two cigarette burns under my ear which can only be seen if I had my hair up. I had many bruises and little cuts scattered on my face and neck. I had many more bruises and burns scattered all over my body. I sigh and quickly get dressed before I make my way to Carlisle and Esmes room and snuggle up into the big bed.

I fell asleep in the giant big bed to the warmth it provided and the smell of Carlisle and Esme.

**More to come though**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	26. CH 24 - Fresh

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

**Febraury, 13th 2006**

I had woken up feeling a little fresh and relaxed. I still felt like I had been hit by a train or something but I still feel a bit better then I had. I stretch and snuggle back into Esme and Carlisles' big bed. I look around the room before sighing. I missed being woken up by one of the Cullens. I hop out of the bed and make my way over to my room, I head into the bathroom, strip out of my clothes, shower, cover my cuts with cream and bandaging them up before going into my closet.

I slip on a pair of jeans and a white turtle neck and my white converse, after I had showered. I leave my hair to flow down my back as I stare into the mirror, I still had bruises covering my face but the burns were covered by my hair. I couldnt find any cover up, so I take a deep breath and head down stairs.

It seems so empty without one or more of the vampires around. I still hated them for sending me away though. I guess if they return they will have to earn my trust back. I dont know if I can forgive them for sending me away to hell.

I make my way into the kitchen and check the cupboards. There is cans of soup and packet pastas. I guess Esme knew these were non perishable ones so she left them in here. Its been about 5 months since I have been in this kitchen.

"Soup it is." I mentally say to myself, pulling out a tin of pumpkin soup. I heat the soup on the stove and once its cooked I pour it into soup bowl and sit down to eat. Esme would scold me for the breakfast choice, but you only manage with what you have and shes not here. Why do I care?

I could only eat about a third of the can since my stomach is very small, not eating does that to you, and I refridgerate the rest of the soup for later. I look at the clock on the wall and it reads 9am. Its a weekday so Bella would be in school

I wonder how she has been going since the Cullens left her? I think to myself. I clean up the pot and my bowl before placing them back into their original spot. I do a bit of tidying up before heading out of the house and making my way to Bellas house. I know she would be at school but there is no harm in waiting. It was 1pm when I left. I had eaten the rest of the soup and headed out the door, making sure to lock it and leave my window open to return. I had my back pack which contained a water bottle, pen , writing pad and a jacket.

I make my way towards Bellas house. She would be home soon. It takes about half hour to get to hers when walking. I wonder if she will remember me.

What if she doesnt remember me? What if she hates me? How can I explain the bruises? How can I explain where I have been? All these questions ran through my head as I walked down the street. I was talking myself out of seeing Bella. She probably has moved on.

I hadnt realised where I was walking, as I was thinking because I come out of my thoughts and Im infront of Bellas house. Charlies Police car was infront of it. Shouldn't he be at work. Im here now I guess I should go up. I get to the front door and quickly pull out my pen and writing pad.

"Hello Charlie, Is Bella home yet?" I had written ready to show him. I take a deep breath and release it before knocking on the door.

"Hello." Charlie says once he opens the door. He looks at me with wide eyes. I guess he is trying to place my face and its hard since its covered with bruises. I smile and hold up the writing paper with my note on it. He looks at me then the pad confused before reading it.

"Um no shes not, she will be home soon. Do I know you?" Charlie says. I nod and write my name on the pad.

"Its me Ciara Burrows. AKA River Child" I write before showing him. His eyes go wider then they were originally after he reads the pad.

"Omg, Ciara. What happened to your face? Why are you writing and not talking?" Charlie asks me walking closer to me and lifting my chin so he can look at me better.

"Is it alright if I come in and explain as we wait for Bella?" I write and show Charlie. He nods and walk into the house and taking a seat in the living room as Charlie closes the door and sits on the coffee table infront of me.

"Ciara, explain please?" Charlie asks looking worried. I nod and begin to write.

"The Cullens had to leave and so I was taken to a foster family, the Laurences. They beat me from day one. September 2005 to February 2006. I just escaped. I hit Mrs Laurence over the head and ran. Stephanie James, my social worker, never checked on me once like she is suppose to. I cant talk because my voice box is probably damged from all the here I am." I finish writing, rip the paper out and hand it to charlie for him to read. He reads it and his eyes go wider and his hands start to shake.

"Im going to go call my crew at the station and send a car to pick up the Laurences and one to pick up Stephanie James. For now your staying with me. I would like to take you to the hospital after to get you checked out. No arguments." Charlie tells me. I stare at him in shock but nod. I watch him place the paper on the coffee table before heading off to call his work mates.

"Dad Im home." I hear Bella say. I freeze. My back is to the door so she cant see my face. I hear her footsteps come into the lounge room.

"Oh I didnt know we had company." Bella says. I stand up and turn around. I see her eyes go wide. I give a small smile before looking to the floor.

"Ciara. Ciara is that you?" Bella asks. I look up and nod. I see a tear fall down her face and cant help but feel sad aswell. Bella walks over to me and engulfs me into a hug. I wince and she pulls back.

"Ciara, What happened?" Bella asks cupping my cheek. I turn around and hand her the paper. She looks at it confused,but reads it. I watch her eyes go wide like her dad did. I see tears start to fall as she reads. I watch her drop the paper and carefully pull me into a hug. I hug her back.

"Ok Ciara...Oh hi Bella." Charlie says coming into the room. Bella releases me then looks from Charlie to me, then back to Charlie.

"Care to explain what is going on? Ive read the paper by the way. What are you doing about it dad?" Bella asks with one hand still around my shoulders.

"I called my crew at the station and sent a car to pick up the Laurences and one to pick up Stephanie James. For now, Ciara will be staying with us. Now that Ive done that were heading to the hospital. She needs to be checked out and evidence needs to be taken to convict the Laurences." Charlie explains. Bella nods and we all head out to Charlies work car.

"Everything is going to be ok. You will be safe now, Ciara." Charlie says once we were all buckled up into his police car.

10 minutes later we arrived at the hospital and Charlie parked the car before we headed into the Hospital. Bella held my hand the whole way. I guess she was afraid I would leave. I was the connection to the Cullens, the connection she had back when the Cullens where here. I didnt mind it one bit.

"Hello Chief,how can we help you?" The receptionist asks Charlie.

"Oh hello, Sharon. I need someone to check over Ciara, shes my latest case." Charlie informs the receptionist, Sharon. I watch her nod.

"Alright, I will need this filled out by her, brough back then we will call her when there is a doctor free." Sharon says handing Charlie a clipboard with documents attached and a pen. Charlie hands it to me and we go take a seat so I can fill the document out. I take a look at the document and fill in what ever I can.

** FORKS, WASHINGTON HOSPITAL**

** Patient information**

**Name:** Ciara Jane Burrows **Age:**15 

**D.O.B: **18/09/1991  **Sex:** Female 

_(DD/MM/YYYY)_

**Mob: **

**Home Ph: **

**Work Ph: ** None

**Address: **

**Allergies: ** None

**Occupation:** None

**Are you currently on any medication?: ** No

**Parents contacts (if underage):**

**Mother: Name:** Jane Marie Burrows **Contact info: Mob: ** None

** Home ph:** None

** Work: ** None

** Address: **

**Other information: ** Deceased

**Signature:**

**Father: Name: ** Lucas Ryan Burrows

**Other information: **Deceased 

**Signature: **

**Siblings: ** None 

**Emergency contact: Name: ** Charlie Swan 

** Mob: **

** Home ph:**

** Relationship to Patient:** Family Friend 

**DATE: **13/02/2006 SIGNATURE: CJBurrows

**(**_DD/MM/YYYY)_

I check over my answers and then hand it to charlie. I write on my writing pad to tell him to fill in his address and emergency contact for me. I didnt have a current address. I also didnt want Charlie to know that I had broken into the Cullens house. Thinking of the Cullens house, I need to grab the rest of my stuff.

I watch Charlie walk up to the receptionist and hand the clipboard over with my documents before returning to sit next to me. Bella on my right and Charlie on my left.

"Its going to be alright." Bella tells me grabbing my hand. No its not, I wanted to scream.

**More to come though**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	27. CH 25 - Charlie

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

**Febraury, 13 2006**

"Ciara Burrows?" I hear my name called and I look up to see a Doctor with brown hair, similar build to Carlilse standing near the reception desk. I look to Bella then to Charlie. They both stand up. Bella still holding my hand pulls me up gently.

"Its going to be alright. I will be with you the entire time." Bella assures me. I follow Charlie and the doctor to an exam room.

"Ms Burrows, i presume." The doctor says looking at me. I nod.

"Well then, pleasure to meet you. Im Dr Kreeves, Would you please take a seat on the exam table?" The doctor asked me. I nod, still holding Bellas hand I sit on the exam table while Charlie stands near the closed door, out of the way.

"Well. what can I do for you today?" He asks me. I look to Charlie. He nods.

"Well Ciara here, needs a full check up. I will need pictures taken for evidence in a case. She isnt able to talk because her voice box is apparently damaged due to strangulation." Charlie informs the doctor. Dr Kreeves looks at me with sad eyes.

"Well, ok. Im going to get a nurse to come in to help. She will be able to document everything we find and take pictures." Dr Kreeves says to me. I nod and he leaves the exam room to get a nurse. He returns a few minutes later with a blonde haired nurse. She reminds me of Rosalie. Oh how I wish Rose and Esme where here. I felt instantly sad but I let anger seep in as I remember they had left me and sent me away.

"Alright. Could I get you to take all your clothes off apart from your underwear and slip into this gown?" Dr Kreeves asks me. I nod. I watch Charlie turn around and I begin to strip. Each time I removed a piece of clothing Bella would gasp. I continued till I was in my underwear and Bella helped me slip into the hospital gown.

"Dad, you can turn around now." Bella says. Charlie turns around and his eyes fill with fire as he looks at me. Most of my arms and legs are now exposed. I start to fidget and feel uncomfortable under all their gazes. I return to the examination table and wait for them to start.

"Now before I get to the examination, is there a chance that you were raped?" The doctor asks me. I actually dont know. I shrug.

"So you dont know if you were." The doctor asks me. I grab my pen and pad off of Bella and begin to write.

"I was beaten into unconciousness many times." I write then show the doctor. He looks at it then nods.

"Alright, well. Im going to examine each of your injuries, the nurse will take photos of the injuries. Once if done and cleaned them up I will do an internal exam to make sure you weren't raped." Dr Kreeves explains to me.

"Are you sexually active? Have you had sex before?" Dr Kreeves asks me. I write again.

"No. I have had sex many times but none of the times were by choice." I showed the doctor my answer. He looked at me with wide eyes. I was telling the truth. I didnt have a choice when it came to selling myself. It was either that or die. Also I was under age at the time for most of them.

"So your telling me that you have been raped many times?" I nod as the doctor asks me the question. I can see Bella and Charlie looking shocked and angry at my new reveal.

"Alright well let me take a look at your injuries now. If I can get you to lay back for me?" The doctor asks and I follow his instructions. He begins to check the injuries and the nurse takes flashes. They start with my legs, then my arms, neck and then my face.

"Alright, could remove the gown for me?" The doctor asks. I take the gown off and I Hear a few gasps go around the room.

"Whats that on her hip?" Charlie asks. I can hear the anger in his voice. He was looking at the branding.

"It looks like she was branded. It says 'OWNED BY RVH'. Ciara, how and when did you get this?"The doctor answers Charlie then asks me. Bella hands me my writing pad and pen and I begin to write.

"My first foster parents, Russell and Venessa branded me when I was 7." I hold up the paper. I hear gasps. I see the doctor nod before he continues the examination and drawing blood. I zone out for the rest. I hear my name been called.

"Ciara, Ciara." Bella calls me. I look to her then the doctor.

"Alright. All I need to do now is examine your throat ok." The doctor tells me. I nod and sit up. I open my mouth and he pokes and prods my neck and sticks a flashlight into my mouth. He hmms and huhs before letting me close my mouth.

"Well. With some surgery, you should be able to regain full use of your voicebox. You voicebox needs time to settle and unswell before we can operate. For now I suggest you learn sign language to help communicate. I will put you on the waiting list for surgery. As for your bruises, they will fade over time. The burns will remain, im sorry for that. Also there seems to be alot of tearing due to you being raped, I will give you some medication to help the healing process faster. I wont know if your pregnant till I take the blood tests down to the lab, we will call you later on and inform you of the results." The doctor informs me. I nod and re dress.

The doctor hands me a perscription for some pills and vitamins I will need to take to help me heal. I follow Charlie and Bella out of the hospital and head to the car. We hop in and Charlie heads to the pharmacy to fill the perscriptions.

"Bella, Im sorry the Cullens left you." I write and show Bella. She looks at the paper and I see unshed tears in her eyes. She leans over and hugs me.

"They left you aswell. You got it worse then me." She says to me. I shrug.

"Your family to them. They shouldnt have left you." I write and show Bella. She lets the tears fall.

"Your family to them aswell. We both are family. Your my new little sister. Your stuck with me. Charlie will want you around. I think he has gotten attached and protective in the short amount of time hes been around you." Bella informs me. I nod and let my own tears fall. We hug in the backseat and Charlie arrives, he looks at us confused.

"Whats the matter girls?" He asks us.

"We miss the Cullens. Ciara mainly does. She lived with them for a while and they saved her. She just misses them like I do." Bella explains and I nod. I was having mixed feelings actually. I didnt know if I loved them or hated them. Charlie leans over the front seat to reach us and kisses both of us, on our temples. I smile and wipe my tears away, Bella does the same and we smile at each other.

"Lets go home." Charlie says as Bella and I nod. We arrive back at the Swan residence at 5pm. I follow Bella and Charlie into the house and sit with Bella on the sofa.

"Pizza sound good to you girls?" Charlie asks us. I look to Bella and Bella looks at me. I shrug.

"Pizza is fine dad. What topping C?" Bella asks me. I shrug.

"Just cheese dad." Bella says. I watch Charlie walk into the kitchen as Bella turns the tv on.

"What is this show called?" I write showing Bella. She smiles at me.

"This show is called Criminal minds." Bella tells me before returning to watch the show. I write again on my pad.

"Hey Charlie, I was wondering if you could find someone to help me learn sign language?" I walk into the kitchen and see Charlie doing some paperwork on the kitchen table. He sees me and smiles.

"Hey, how you going?" Charlie asks me. I nod and out a thumbs up. He smiles. I place the writing pad infront of him and watch him read it.

"Well, I will find someone to help you when Im at work tomorrow. I would like to learn it aswell and Im sure Bella would aswell. Oh, I just got off the phone with my colleagues and they have Mr and Mrs Laurence in lock up and questioning aswell as Stephanie James. With the evidence we collected they will be placed into prison without a doubt. Stephanie james on the other hand I guess she would lose her liscense as a social worker and be sentenced to so a small amount of time." Charlie informs me. I nod.

"Thats good. When you're at work tomorrow and Bella is at school, am I just staying here?" I write showing Charlie.

"No you can have a choice. I get a baby sitter or you can go down to the reservation and stay with a friend of mine, Emily young." Charlie asks me.

"Why cant I go with you?" I write and show Charlie. He sighs.

"The Laurences and Stephanie James are in the station house lock up and I dont want them seeing you." Charlie tells me. I nod.

"Well, you choose." I write and show him.

"I suggest that I get one of my friends from the reservation to come up here. I trust them to watch you." Charlie says and I nod. I couldnt care less.

"Dad, pizzas here." I hear Bella yell.

"Ok, money is on the entry table." Charlie yells back.

"Ok dad." Bella again yells. I smile at the exchange. Charlie smiles aswell and begins to clear his paperwork. I smell the pizza as Bella walks in with it. She places the pizza on the table then goes to the kitchen to grab plates and napkins while Charlie grabs drinks.

"What drink would you girls like?" Charlie asks.

"Mountain dew, please dad." Bella replies.

"Ciara?" Charlie asks me. I point to the tap. He nods.

I sit down next to Bella as Charlie places a can of drink infront of Bella, a bottle of water infront of myself and sits down with a beer in his hand.

"Alright eat up." Charlie says grabbing two slices from the box. Bella grabs one and I grab one. I begin to nibble on the pizza. I havent had pizza in years. I savour the flavour as it goes down my throat. I finish my first piece and I am absolutely full. Stupid stomach and stupid Laurences for starving me.

"Ciara eat up. There is plently there." Charlie says looking at me. He had eaten 3 pieces and Bella had eaten 2 and I had only eaten 1. I begin writing in my pad.

"Im full. Ive only got a small stomach since it shrunk after only eating about 3 meals a week." I write and show Charlie. He looked shocked then sad. He nodded and so did Bella. I hate when they are sad. Everything I say makes them sad.

"Alright well if your both finished, Bella can you show Ciara to your room and give her a pair of clothes to sleep in? Also pull out the spair mattress from under my bed for Ciara please?" Charlie asks Bella who nods. I follow Bella up to her room and she hands me some sweats, a shirt and a towel.

"Bathroom is through there. Go shower if you want." Bella says to me pointing to the door across the hall. I nod and walk to the bathroom with clothes and towel in hand. I shower and change into the clothes before walking back into Bellas room. Shes already changed and in bed. I look to the floor and see a mattress with sheets and bedding already made up. I smile and place my clothes in my backpack before snuggling into the mattress bed for the night.

"Night Ciara." I hear Bella say before she switches the light off. I smile and let myself drift off to sleep.

**More to come though**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	28. CH 26 - Babysitter

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

**Febraury, 14th 2006.**

I had drifted of into a somewhat peacefull sleep. I havent had a decent sleep since last night. I was startled awake with Bella having nightmares. She was screaming and seemed to be in pain. To be honest I was freightened. I turned to see Charlie standing in the door looking at Bella. I watch him walk over to her and stoke her hair and whisper calming things to her. I couldnt help her to save my life. Stupid voice, stupid Laurences.

Bella had calmed down ,still asleep, with the help of Charlie. He kissed her head and then mine before leaving the room. I looked over at Bella and let a small tear fall down my cheek. The heartbreak she must be feeling to have dreams like that. I get up and make my way to Bellas side. I kiss her cheek and tuck her in before making my way back to my bed. It was 2am and I was very tired. I got comfortable and drifted off to sleep, to the sounds of Bellas breathing.

I had woken up long before Bella. I looked at her clock and it read 4am. About 4 hours sleep I managed to get. I roll over and look out the window. I missed the Cullens. Ive never missed anyone in my life but I now miss the Cullens. I miss them and hate them. I miss Rosalie and Esmes hugs and kisses, mucking around with the boys and even shopping with Alice. I missed them all. I guess you cant hate someone for trying to protect you. I was safer with them. I let a single tear fall down my face.

I wonder what Emily is like. I hope she is nice. Im startled out of my thoughts by Bellas alarm going off. I hear her groan and the bed squeak as she moved. She looks over at me and I smile.

"Sorry. I have to get ready for school." I nod and smile. I hop up aswell once she had gone to the bathroom. I change into the white turtle neck, Jeans and converse. I finish putting my shoes on when Bella emerges from the bathroom and appears in the room. She is just wearing a blue blouse, jeans and her black converse. She brushes her hair then heads downstairs with me following.

She takes a seat at the table and I sit next to her. Charlie was already up drinking coffee. He had set out the milk, bowls, cereals, spoons, glasses and juice on the table ready for us. I grab a bowl and place one infront of Bella aswell. She thanks me before I put a small amount of cereal in my bowl then hand Bella the cereal box. We eat out breakfast in silence.

"When Emily gets here please dont stare." Charlie informs us. A few minutes later, a knock on the door is heard. Charlie gets up and goes to answer the door.

My babysitter is here. I try to look but I cant see. I continue to eat my breakfast. I look up as Charlie and my babysitter walk into the kitchen. I see a young woman with scars on her face, Black hair and tan. She was very pretty.

"Ciara, this is Emily. Emily this is Ciara." Charlie introduces us. I stand up and shake her hands. I just ignore the scars on her face. She had a shock expression on her face for a small amount of time before regaining her composure.

"Nice to meet you sweetie." Emily shakes my hand and I nod.

"Well ,what do you want to do today?" Emily asks me. I shrug and walk back to my breakfast. I hear Emily whisper to Charlie.

"She doesnt talk much, does she." Emily say. I laugh internally.

"Oh, she cant talk at all. She has a damaged voicebox due to being strangled too many times." Charlie explains. I hear a gasp and I roll my eyes.

"Poor girl." Emily whispers. I see Bella smirking. The phone starts ringing and Charlie goes to Answer it.

"Its for you." Charlie says handing me the phone. I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sorry. Ill let the doctor know that your on the phone. Ok." Charlie says.

"Yep here she is." Charlie hands me the phone and I put it to my ear.

"Ciara, your test results came back. They came back all clear, just make sure to keep taking your pills. Ok goodbye." The doctor informs me. I hang up and look at the others around me. They are looking at me expectantly.

"What did the doctor say?" Bella asks me.

"All good. nothing is wrong." I write and show them all.

"Well I have to go now. Ill see you this afternoon. Be good for Emily." Charlie says kissing my temple and then Bellas before leaving the house. Bella follows soon after. I finish my breakfast and clear up the table. I finish clearing the table and then go to the living room to watch tv. I feel Emily watching me. She comes into my line of sight when she takes a seat on the sofa next to me.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Emily asks me again. Again I shrug. She sighs and turns to watch the tv. I walk up to Bellas room and grab my pen and writing pad. I begin to write.

"Im going to have a nap. Its the tablets im on. They make me tired, Ill come down when Im hungry." I write, go down the stairs and then show Emily. She nods and I walk back up the stairs. I wasnt really going to nap. I was going to sneak out to head to the Cullens house. I needed clothes and some other stuff. I really wanted to stay at the Cullens but I could get in trouble for breaking and entering.

I lock Bellas door and head out the window. I quietly climb out of the window and into the tree. I lad softly onto the ground and make a run for the Cullens house.

I arrive at the Cullens house about 20 minutes later and climb up the drain pipe into my room. I gather a few clothes and shove them in my backpack before grabbing some cash I had stashed from when I was living here. I climb back down the drain pipe and head down the driveway. I take one last look at the house before heading back to Bellas. I round the corner and see Charlies work car and some others ,I think I had met before, infront of the house.

I walk up the street and Charlie sees me. He looks relieved. He runs over to me and pulls me into a tight hug. I wince and he releases me.

"Where were you? Emily said you went to have a nap when I called her. She checked on you and you werent there." Charlie asks me. I roll my eyes. He pulls out his note pad and a pen and hands it to me.

"I went for a walk. I just needed space. Ive been locked in a house for almost 5 months with complete strangers and I just needed space." I write and hand Charlie his note pad and pen back. He reads it and sighs.

"Im sorry. I totally forgot. Next time just ask ok." Charlie says pulling me into another hug. I nod while he hugs me.

"Well now you can meet the others from the reservation." Charlie informs me. I nod and walk with Charlie to the house.

"Ciara this is Sam, Emilys partner, Jacob Black and Billy Black, Jacobs father. Everyone this is Ciara." I nod and they all say hi.

"We have met. Good to see you again kid." Sam says to me. I nod.

"How do you know each other?" Charlie asks.

"We met when she was walking through the forest heading to the beach." Sam explains and I nod. Charlie nods aswell.

"Well, we better head off and you have work." Sam says. Charlie says goodbye and I follow Emily and Charlie into the house. I walk in and take a seat on the sofa. Charlie says goodbye and leaves again. I begin to write on my pad.

"Im sorry. I just didnt know you. I was locked in a very small room for 5 months with little food and water and constant beatings. I hate being locked up inside." I show Emily the paper as she sits down. She reads it and looks sad.

"Its alright. I understand. You can talk to me. I am willing to listen." Emily says to me. I nod and give her a smile.

"Thankyou" I write and show her. She nods.

"How about we watch a movie and I make some popcorn?" Emily suggests. I smile and nod. I watch her retreating form.

Emily comes back a few minutes later, she hands me a small bowl of popcorn and has one herself. I had put in the movie pride and prejudice while Emily made the popcorn. We sit together with a bowl of popcorn in out laps and a bottle of water in out hands as we watched the movie.

Thats where Bella and Charlie found us when they arrived home. I had warmed up to Emily. She was an alright woman. I didnt mind her being around at all. When she left, she promised to bring over a movie to watch next time with a whole lot of junk food. I had smiled, nodded and given her a hug.

"Well sounds like you had fun." Bella said as we ate dinner. I nodded and we all ate in silence. Bella and I did our nightly routine and went to bed. I was a little bit more happy then I was before. I just wished the Cullens were back. I know I should hate them for leaving Bella and I but it was to protect us, I couldnt hate them for wanting to protect us. They will soon realise that they made a mistake and come back for us.

Bella had another nightmare, meaning I was going to be tired in the morning. I just wish there was something I could do for her.

**February 15th 2006**

**CIARA POV.**

Yesterday Emily and I had watch Pride and prejudice, played a few games and just talked. It was easy to talk to her. I dont know why. I think she just reminded me of my real mother.

Emily had left when Charlie arrived home early today. Emily and I had watched another movie and played games again. I always won. Apparently Jacob was coming over to do homework with Bella today. Jacob was always around Bella now. He was like in love with her or something.

**February 16th 2006**

**CIARA POV**

Yesterday Bella had invited Jacob and myself to go to the movies on friday with her and her school friends. Of course Jacob and I accepted. I wanted to go out. I was annoyed that I had to stay at home all the time.

Today Emily and I played out the back with a soccer ball. I had alot of fun. Emily also was teaching me how to cook.

We had made a pile of Muffins, cakes and cooked a Lasagna for dinner. We had made a mess, well I did.

While we were cooking I had reached up to grab the bag of flower from the top shelf. I didnt grip it right and it fell ontop of me and covered the kitchen in a layer of white flour. It was funny but hard to clean up. Charlie had come home and saw the mess. He burst out laughing seeing the mess and when Emily told him what happened, it made him go into another fit of laughter.

Charlie also had found someone to teach me sign language. I had my first Lesson last night. Bella and Charlie wanted to learn aswell so we could talk to each other. I was glad they were doing this for me.

**February 20th 2006**

Bella had arrived home from school and hung around with Emily and Myself. Charlie was working late tonight. Charlie informed me that I had to go to my court appearance in April. I was testifying against the Laurences. They were currently in a detention centre awaiting trial.

Stephanie James had lost her social worker license and was spending 6 months behind bars and then doing 6 months of community service. She would never be allowed to become a social worker ever again.

Our sign language was going very well. The teacher said we would be fluent by april. I was happy. I was always practicing. I already knew alot, I just needed to learn a few more things.

Bella, Emily and myself were currently watching Bellas Criminal minds dvds. Bella had gotten me addicted to it and Emily was already addicted to it. We were interupted by a knock on the door. Bella got up to answer it.

"Hey Jacob." I hear Bella greet. Emily and I wait for Bella and Jacob to enter the living room.

I wave at Jacob and he waves back with a hey. I smile.

"I just brought back Bellas Rabbit. I just finished it." Jacob tells us. We all nod and he joins us in watching the tv show. Emily leaves at 4pm because she had to feed the boys.

The phone rang and Bella went to answer it leaving Jacob and I to continue watching Criminal minds.

Bella comes back and takes a seat next to me.

"Everyone cant come to the movies with us. It will just be Me, You, Jacob and Mike." Bella says looking a little sad. I begin writing on my pad.

"Really? Mike Newton. groan." I show Bella my note and she laughs and nods.

"Yes C. Mike Newton. At least you will have me and Jacob." Bella says and I nod.

"Alright Jacob, you need to go home shower and meet us at the movies. Ciara and I need to get ready." Bella shoos Jacob out of the house and we both head up stairs to get changed.

I shower after Bella and then change into a pair of black skinny leg jeans, which where baggy, a light blue turtle neck with a black Jacket and black flats. I had to cover my neck from prying eyes. Bella had helped me apply some cover up for the bruises on my face and I left my hair down to cover the burns behind my ear.

"All done now?" Bella asks me with raised eyebrows. I nod and we head down the stairs and making our way towards the front doors. It opens and reveals Charlie.

"We are going to the movies with Jacob and some school friends. Dont wait up." Bella says to Charlie ,kissing his cheek,before walking out the front door, with me following.

We climb into Bellas rust bucket of a truck, Better not say that to her, and make our way to the movies.

**More to come.**

**Let me know what you think so far.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	29. CH 27 - Movies

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

**Febraury, Friday 20th 2006.**

Bella and I were on our way to the movies. We were meeting Jacob and Mike Newton, eww Mike.

We parked and made our way to the cinema and spot Jacob and Mike out the front talking. We were apparently going to watch Face Punch. We walk up the the two of them.

"Hey guys,Jessica bailed, and Angela got the stomach flu, so Eric is taking care of her, so its just us four." Bella says. I watch as Mike looks me up and down.

"Great." Mike says disapointed but still looking at me. I think he wasnt happy that Jacob was here. Bella goes and buys her ticket, Mine and Jacobs while Mike buys his. We walk into the Cinema and take a seat.

I sit with Mike on my right, Bella on my left and Jacob on Bellas left. I was finding the movie boring as. I could tell Mike was getting uncomfortable. I found it funny.

"Ok ah, I think im going to throw up." Mike says getting up quickly and leaving. Whimp I mentally say and laugh.

Jacob Bella and I head out of the cinema to follow Mike. I was ahead of the two and see Mike rush into the bathroom.

"What a marshmellow." I hear Jacob say. I turn around and smirk at him. I see and hear bella laugh at Jacobs comment.

"You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach." Jacob comments again making Bella laugh and myself laugh internally.

"Someone who laughs at the gore that make weaker men vomit." Jacob comments again. God I didnt realise Jacob was this funny.

"Yeah ill keep my eye open for that." Bella replies. I roll my eyes and walk to the stairs and take a seat.

"I feel bad, he probably has that flu that is going aro..." Bella starts to say but stops. I noticed Jacob trying to hold Bellas hand. God she has Edward. Well when he returns. Jacob looks disapointed when Bella releases his hand.

"What I cant hold your hand?" Jacob asks disapointed and frustrated.

"Of course you can... I just think it means something a little different to you." Bella explains. I sit and watch the interaction. They are oblivious to me being here.

"Ok well tell me something, you like me right?" Jacob asks and I we both wait to hear her reply. Its awkward silence for a bit, until Bella nods.

"And you sorta think im beautiful." He continues. I smile at that one. He actually is hot and handsom.

"Jacob please, dont do this." Bella whispers. I could still hear her though. Bella sighs and sits two steps down from me.

"Why?" Jacob asks leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"Cause your about to ruin everything... and... I need you." Bella says then after a few seconds sighs.

"Well ive got loads of time. Im not going to give up." Jacob replies.

"I dont want you to... but... its just cause I dont want you to go anywhere." Bella says softly before looking down.

Silence then fills the air again before Bella begins to talk again. Bella looks up at Jacob and talks.

"Thats, its really selfish...(Silence)...Im not like a car you can fix up...(Silence)... im never going to run right. So I should be fair to you." Bella explains. I had tears welling up in my eyes. If only I knew how deep Edward had hurt her. She seems so depressed even though Im here.

"Its because of him right?" Jacob says. There was a moment or two of silence before Jacob takes a seat next to Bella on the step.

He looks at her while she is looking at the floor.

"Look, I know what he did to you. Bella I would never, ever do that. I wont ever hurt you. I promise. I wont let you down. You can count on me." Jacob gives a heart warming speech to Bella. I watch Bella look at his face before resting her forhead on his shoulder. I let a few tears escape me. I didnt know how much she hurt. I guess she hurt more then I did. She lost the love of her life. I just lost people that saved me.

"Well." Mike says startling us all as he comes over to the stairs. Bella and Jacob jump and move away from each other. I watch Mike sigh. More awkward silence as I wipe the tears that had fallen.

"I need to go home." Mike says looking at the ground before looking up at Bella and Jacob. Mike was stuggling to find words as Bella, Jacob and I were watching him.

"Um, I was feeling sick before the movie. Ok." Mike explains. I had to internally laugh at the staredown Jacob was giving Mike. Jacob lets out a scoff and Mike looks at Jacob.

"What is your problem?" Mike asks Jacob. He looks a little frustrated.

"Right now, Your my problem. Feeling sick, maybe you need to go to the hospital. You want me to put you in the hospital." Jacob says standing up and getting in Mikes face. Bella and I stand up quickly.

"Jake, Jake, Jake movies over, what are you doing?... Your really hot." Bella says once she has her arm around Jacob trying to stop him from hurting Mike. I would of let him do it.

I watch Mike look frustrated as Bella says Jake is hot. I smirk.

"You feel like you have a fever, you ok?" Bella asks looking worriedly to Jacob. I stand on the bottom step leaning against the railing. I too was worried.

"I dont know whats happening... I gotta go." Jacob replies before leaving. Mike, Bella and I watch him leave. I was confused.

"Dude is weird." Mike says shoving his hands in his pocket. I decide to let my prescence know by walking between Bella and Mike and heading out the door towards Bellas truck. Yeah they totally had forgotten me. Always forgotten never wanted. That was me. I wait at Bellas truck. About 5 minutes later I see Mike exit then Bella. She heads over to the truck and unlocks it before getting in.

We sat in silence the whole ride. I really wanted to tell Bella everything would be ok but it wasnt going to be ok. We get home and Charlie is still awake and watching tv. Bella snatches the phone off the hook and sits at the coffee table on the floor. I sit on the couch behind her. Charlie looks at me. I shrug and watch Bella. She calls Jake but he doesnt answer I decide to go up the stairs to bed. I was tired and I didnt feel included anymore. I wanted to go back to the Cullens house.

I showered and changed out of the clothes I was wearing into Pyjamas before sliding into the makeshift bed on Bellas floor. I drift off into sleep.

**More to come.**

**Let me know what you think so, REVIEW PLEASE.**


	30. CH 28 - Muffins

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**CIARA POV**

**Febraury, Saturday 21st 2006.**

Bella had called and called Jacob. She wanted to speak with him. He wouldnt answer. She didnt even speak to me and Charlie. I hid away in the lounge room, while Bella hid away in her room. Charlie went to work today, even though it was his day off. Bella was here to babysit me even though I wasnt a baby.

**March 2006**

The last few weeks Bella and I havent spoken. She would hide in her room and just call Jacob to see if he would answer. He didnt. He apparently had mono.

She had left the house one day and returned home soaking wet and upset. I decided the next time she went out, I would follow.

Thats what I was doing today. I had followed Bella into the forest to a clearing. I guess this is the meadow. I made sure to stay hidden as I watch Bella kneel to the floor and touch the dead grass. She stand up ready to walk but she freezes. I follow her line of sight and see Laurent standing in the clearing. I gulp and look to Bella.

"Bella." Laurent says from afar.

"Laurent." Bella says suprised. He moves fast and is a about a metre and a half from Bella now.

"I didnt expect to find you here." Laurent says all happy. I hear bella make a sound before laurent started to talk again. I watch him twirl his hair and start to slowly circle Bella.

"I went to visit the Cullens but their house is empty. Im suprised they left you behind. Arnt you sort of um, a pet of theirs. You and the other human." Laurent says still circling Bella making had gestures.

"Yes, you could say that." Bella responds.

"Do the Cullens, visit often?" Laurent asks.

Silence and then Bella makes a sound like she startled. I look at her confused.

"Ah yeah absolutely all the time... Ill tell them that you stopped by... I probably shouldn't, uhh tell ...Edward, because he pretty protective." Bella says whispering 'the probably shouldnt' part as Laurent continued to circle.

"But hes far away isnt he." Laurent says.

"Why are you here?" Bella asks changing the subject.

"I came as a favour to Victoria." Laurent says.

"Victoria." Bella repeats.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it is only fair to kill Edwards mate, given he killed hers. An eye for an eye." Laurent explains. I watch feeling really scared.

"Edward would know who did it, and he would come after you." Bella responds. She sounded really scared. I couldnt blame her, I was scared aswell. Laurent shakes his head as he responds.

"I dont think he will, afterall how much could you mean to him, if he left you here unprotected."

Laurent lets out a breath before continuing.

"Victoria wont be happy about my killing you, but I cant help myself. You are so mouth watering."

"Please dont. I mean you helped up" Bella Begs Before Laurent is now right in her face. This action startles Bellas.

"No no no no shhh, dont be..." Laurent says but he turns to a whisper and I cant hear the rest. I watch him with wide eyes as his hands stroke Bellas face. He steps back and I run out of my hiding spot. Laurent looks at me and Bella turns around. I run and stand infront of Bella inbetween the two. I wanted to protect Bella. My life meant nothing but Bellas does. Laurent looks at me confused. I hear Bella whisper 'I love you Edward'.

Laurent, Bella and I are startled by trees rustling. We turn to face the direction of the sound.

"I dont believe it." Laurent whispers. I watch as a big black wolf emerges from the pushes snarling at Laurent. Four more wolves emerge and Bellas pulls me close to her. The black wolf growls and shows teeth before Laurent make a run for it. A brown, rusty coloured wolve hangs back as the others chase Laurent.

The brown, rusty coloured wolf looks into Bellas and my eyes and I could tell it was Jacob. I gasp before the rust coloured wolf runs off to join the others. I watch as Laurent stops suddenly and flings the black wolf away. Bella pushes me and we run together away from the meadow.

We make it home and we run into the kitchen.

"Dad I saw them." Bella says once she hits the kitchen. Harry clearwater is at the sink and turns to look at us as we enter.

"Whats the matter?" Charlie asks as from his position at the dining table.

"In the woods, their not bears." Bella explains.

"What do you mean in the woods?, Bella what the hell were you doing out in the woods and taking Ciara out there aswell?" Charlie says disapointed.

"Their wolves. I mean they're like huge wolves." Bella explains putting emphisis on huge wolves. I just stand back and let Bella explain.

"Are you sure about that Bella?" Harry asks looking at Bella and then at me.

"Yeah, I just saw them. They were after... something." Bella says almost letting one of the biggest secrets slip. Harry clears his throat.

"Wolves?" Charlie say looking at Bella "You saw them?" Bella nods.

"Alright, well. Harry, feel like going hunting? getting some of your guys together" Charlie asks Harry.

"Sure, yeah ill just uh..." Harry starts before wandering out of the kitchen.

"I should go to the station." Charlie says getting up.

"Yeah you should, you should go." Bella says.

"Can you just stay in the house? keep an eye on Ciara." Charlie asks walking out the door, without giving Bella a chance to explain.

"Alright kid how about some food? Why were you following me anyway?" Bella asks. I grab one of the pens and writing pads Charlie had left around the house for me. I begin to write.

"Yeah food sounds good. Im sorry. I wanted to come with you but I knew you would have said no." I show Bella the pad and she nods.

"Im sorry I have been ignoring you. I shouldnt have. Its hard on both of us." Bella explains to me and I nod. I watch her pull out a loaf of bread and some ingredients to make sandwiches.

We eat the sandwiches that Bella had made. Bella said she was tired and headed up the stairs to get ready for bed. I however went to watch some tv. I wasnt tired. I was more frightened than tired. A few hours later I went to change and get into bed. I couldnt sleep due to Bella having nightmares. I just lay awake making sure she was alright and didnt hurt herself as she tossed and turned.

The morning came to fast for my likeing and Bella had showered, changed and run out of the house with me following her. I had Begged her to let me come and she agreed. We were going to see Jacob.

We drive down to the reservation and Bella knocks on the door,Billy Black answers.

"Bella, Ciara." Billy greets. I nod.

"I need to see him." Bella says.

"Hes not in." Billy responds.

"Im sorry i really need to see him." Bella says walking past Billy into the house. I stand out the front waiting for Bella to return.

I hear a noise and turn to the side to see four shirtless men, one I recognise as Sam. One is short and young, the other is young and lanky, and the other is older and looks like Sam. I watch Bella come storming out of the house and I follow her down to the four men.

"What did you do?" Bella demands as she walks closer to the guys. I stay about a metre behind her.

"Hey, what did you do? Hey." Bella says shoving Sam. Sam looks mad and angry. I was immediately scared. The other guys say some things but I couldnt understand.

"He didnt want this." Bella says to Sam

"What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" The older guy who looks a bit like Sam says. says getting mad and Sam pulls him back and away from Bella.

"CALM DOWN." Sam says with a raised voice to his buddy.

"He doesnt tell me nothing because hes scared of you." Bella says and Sams buddies laugh.

I watch as Bella slaps the older looking guy,that spoke to her, in the face. He starts to shake with anger and rage. I took a step back. I was shitting my pants.

"To late now." The young short guy says.

"Bella, Ciara get back." Sam says.

"Paul calm down now." Sam says. So it was Paul that Bella slapped. I watch in slow motion as Paul hunches over and then he flings into the air and lands back on the ground as a grey wolf. I stare in shock.

Bella turns and begins to run and I do the same.

"Bella, Ciara." I hear Jacob call and I see him jump over the decking rail and run towards us.

"Run... Jake run." Bella says running. Jake was running towards us. I could hear the wolf growling behind us. I watch as Jacob jumps over Bella and lands onto the ground in wolf form. The brown, rusty coloured wolf form. I sit next to Bella, who had fallen down, and watch.

I watch as Jacob and Paul in their wolf forms battle each other. I hold onto Bella for dear life. I was scared but also interested. They fight and roll through a boat before going into the forest.

"Take Ciara and Bella to Emilys place." Sam says. One of the guys walks towards us and then makes a comment.

"I guess the wolves out of the bag." short young guy says. I smirk as Bella and I stand. We go to Bellas truck and hop in. One of the guys were in the back of the truck and the other drove. We arrived at a house in the middle of the forest and once the guys hopped out of the truck they made a weird noise.

"Hey, I think we should go back and see if Jacobs ok." Bella says. We were both still sitting in the truck.

"I hope Pauls sinks some teeth in him, deserves him right." Short young guy says.

"No way, Jacobs a natural, you see him phase in a flash. I got five saying Paul hasnt touched him." lanky guy says.

"Come on in Bella and Ciara." Short young guy says as they both stop at the front door.

"We wont bite." Lanky guy responds. I see them say something but I cant hear it. I watch them both walk into the house. Bella looks at me and I shrug. She sighs before hopping out of the truck. I hop out behind her and close the door before following her to the house.

Before we enter the house lanky guys gives us some informtation.

"Oh hey, about Emily Sams Fiance, dont stare it bugs Sam." Lanky guy informs us.

"We know. Emily babysits Ciara here." Bella informs Lanky guy. He nods and we follow him into the house. We walk in and stand at the door. The two guys go over to Emily who is in the kitchen with her back to us.

"You guys hungry, like I have to ask." Emily says before laughing. Her back still turned to us. The two guys were now eating something at the table. Emily turns to us and smiles. I walk over and hug her, she rubs my back as we hug. Emily releases me and she grabs a large tray filled with large muffins and places them on the table. I look at them with wide eyes. They were huge. Lanky guys goes to grab a muffin and Emily grabs his hand.

"Save some for your brothers and ladies first." Emily scolds the Lanky guy. I smile.

"Muffin Ciara, Bella." Emily asks pointing to the muffin and then stoking my cheek. She then walks into the kitchen and grabs something before bringing it to me.

"I made you a few mini ones." Emily whispers to me. I nod. I cant eat alot still. Bella and I take a seat at the table and Bella grabs a huge muffin and begins to nibble on it and I do the same to my mini muffin.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sams gag order." Emily says to the boys.

"Um he didnt say anything to me." Bella reponds to Emily.

"Thats a wolf thing, Alphas orders get obeyed even if we want to or not. Oh and check it out, we can hear each others thoughts." Short young guy says.

"Would you shut up, these are trade secrets. Damn it. These chicks run with vampires." Lanky guy says.

"You cant really run with vampires." Bella says. I look up as I hear Emily giggle. "Cause they're fast."

"Yeah, well we're faster, freaked out yet." Lanky guy says. I look to him and raise my eyebrow.

"Your not the first monsters ive met." Bella responds. I choke on the piece of Muffin and look down. I couldnt help but think back to all the monsters I have met. I feel a hand go to my shoulder and see Emily looking at me.

"You alright." Emily asks me. I nod. When she turns her back I wipe away the unshed tears.

"Jakes right, your good with weird.' Sam says coming into the house. He walks over to Emily and wraps his arms around her waist before kissing her. They look so in love. I look away and let a tear fall. Jake and Paul return. Jake stays at the door but Paul comes and sits down to eat.

"Sorry." Paul says to us before grabbing a muffin.

Jacob and Bella have a staring match. I then watch as Jacob motions Bella to go with him.

"C im going with Jacob for a bit. Can you stay here please?" Bella asks me. I look at her, then nod. She squeezes my shoulder before disappearing with Jacob. I watch her leave then turn my attention to the other in the room.

"Well Ciara. This is Jared, Paul and Embry." Sam introduces us. So young lanky guy is Embry and short young guy is Jared. Ok I got it. I nod.

"Guys this is Ciara." Sam says. They all say hi to me.

"Why dont you talk?" Embry asks. Emily hits him across the head. He yells out ouch.

"I was only asking." Embry says rubbing the back of his head. I look at Emily and she goes to grab a pen and paper before bringing it back to me. I begin to write.

"I dont talk because my voice box is damaged. I too have met alot of monsters. Some I believed to be mythical and some just normal humans who like beating children up. I was strangled to many times, so now I cant talk." I pass the paper to Embry who reads it and then they pass it around the table. They look at it and nod.

"People, who hurt children or anyone for no reason should be punished."Embry says. I nod before we all return to eating our muffins.

Sam drove me home because Bella wasnt coming for me because she was with Jacob. I had fallen asleep on Emily as we watched a movie. I remember waking for a short time as Sam placed me in the makeshift bed and Bella looking at me. I fell asleep straight away.

**So what did you think?**

**I had to watch the movie over and over and over again to get the dialogue. It was annoying actually, but well worth it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	31. CH 29 - Death

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**MARCH 2006**

**Sunday the 12th**

**Ciara POV**

Bella and I had spent all day at La push. We hung around with the wolf boys and Emily just mucking around. I was showing the wolf pack how to use sign language since I was getting very good at it. I enjoyed teaching them.

Emily also showed me how to cook for the large group. The wolf pack sure ate alot.

**Monday the 13th**

**Ciara POV**

It was first day of spring break. I was happy because I could spend more time at the beach with Bella and the wolf pack. I loved being around them. They were fun. Bella and Jake had been spending alot of time. They would discuss vampires and werewolves together. I was left out but at least I was able to hang at the reservation.

Charlie was working more and more so we hardly saw him. I liked Charlie. He was nice.

Bella and Jacob were spending more and more time together. I was getting lonely without Bella. I wanted the Cullens more and more each day. I had mentally forgiven them for leaving but I wouldnt show it physically. I mean they left me to almost die. They need to earn my trust.

**Thursday 16th**

**Ciara POV**

Bella went out today and I was told that Harry Clearwater had died from a heart attack. I was to help Sue Clearwater and Emily go grocery shopping today. I was also to help clean and do anything that Sue needed help with around her house.

Sue apparently had two children. I havent met them yet. I wonder what they are like?

I was happy to help Sue ,since Bella was hardly around anymore. It seems that whenever I get close to someone they leave me or forget me. I ended up spending the night at Emilys'.

I was finally able to fully learn sign language and I was now fluent at it. I was proud of my achievement. The teacher was no longer needed and I could sign to Bella and Charlie now without the note pad.

**Friday 17th**

**Ciara POV**

I didnt go home after spending the night at Emilys. I had left the reservation saying I would walk and not to fuss over me.

I went straight to the Cullens house. No one would be there and I needed familiarity and alone time. I climbed the drain pipe and went into my room. I fell asleep on my bed.

**Saturday 18th**

**Ciara POV**

Waking up in the morning I could help but feel sad. I dont know why. I just felt sad. I look around the room. No one is looking for me. They had totaly forgotten me. I yawn and stretch and then head into my bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. My bruises were still there and so were the burns. It would be a few more weeks till the bruises would be finally gone. I look at myself once more before walking out of my room and down the stairs.

I walk into the Kitchen and head into the pantry, grab a can of soup and begin to cook. I only place about half a cup in still, since its all I can eat. I place the rest in a microwavable container before placing it in the fridge.

Once the soup is ready , I dish up the bowl of soup and place it on the breakfast bar before going to get a bottle of water from the fridge. I turn to head back to the breakfastbar but before I turn. Im startled when I hear something drop. I jump and look around. I cant help the tears that fall.

In front of me was Esme. She was looking at me shocked. Before I could even blink she wrapped me up in her arms. I let the tears fall but I dont respond to her hug. Esme, realising I wasnt responding pulls back and looks at me. I see her brow turn to a frown as she looks at my face.

"Ciara, baby. I missed you. Im so sorry we left you. What Happened to your face?" Esme asks. Im glad I had on a jumper that covered my neck, my hair down to cover my burns behind my ear and long pants. I just look at her since she probably doesnt know sign language.

She looks at me confused before leading me into the lounge room and letting me sit. I wasnt hungry anymore. She looks at me, tries to kiss my forehead but I move away. Esme looks at me confused and sad. I dont know if I want to be happy or not. I sit on the sofa and watch Esme walk to the stairs.

"Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rose. Come down here please." Esme calls. Wait. Where was Edward and Alice?

One by one they came down. They hadnt spotted me on the couch. Once they all came down and stood infront of Esme, all looking sad. Thats when Rose saw me. She smiled a big smile and came rushing over to me. Once she got closer she stopped and frowned.

"Ciara. What happened to your face?" Rose says before coming over to me. She gets closer to me and I freeze. I dont know why but I did. She looks at me confused. I hold my hand up gesturing to wait. I race upstairs, grab and pen and my writing pad before coming downstairs with it and taking my seat.

"I cant say anything." I write on the pad in big writing and show them all. They all look at me confused.

"What do you mean? Why are you not speaking?" Esme asks and they all nod.

"Because my voicebox is damaged." I write big and show them again. I stand up and look out the window.

"How did it get damaged?" Carlisle asks me in doctor mode. I continue to stare out the window. I write in my pad again and show them.

"Give me a minute, ill be back." I place the pad on the coffee table andI race up the stairs and place my hair in a ponytail, I put on a sports bra and a pair of short shorts before walking down the stairs. As soon as I come into view I hear a few gasps. I see Rose and Esme wanting to cry and all of them looked angry.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Esme says coming over to me. I step back as she gets closer. I see the hurt in her eyes as I move back from her touch. She walks back over to where she was sitting next to Carlisle.I walk back over to the sofa where my writing pad and pen are and begin writing.

"After you all abandoned me and sent me away I was taken to a foster home. The first 10 minutes I was beaten. For about 5 months I was beaten, given a very small amount of food and water, I wasnt allowed to leave the house and eventually, I was locked into a small room. Stephanie James took 5 months before coming to check on me. I went to Charlie Swans house and he called his buddies to go pick up the foster parents and my social worker before he took me to the doctors. The doctor says my throat will heal but my voicebox is damaged and I probably will need surgery, so im on the waiting list." I hand Esme the Pad and she reads it before handing it around the room. They all look at me sad but I could see the hint of anger.

"Im sorry. Im sorry baby girl. Please we want you back, we regretted leaving you each day. We will promise never to give you away. We are signing adoption papers today." Esme says. I can see she really wants to hug me. I dont want their hugs and kisses. I want them to earn all fo that. I begin to write and as I write the anger spills out.

"Yeah. You should regret it. Bella was in a comatose state and was depressed when you left. As for me, I would have been safer with you, but no. I was sent to a foster home. I was beaten unconcious many times. Oh and if that wasnt bad enough I was raped. Yeah Raped. I dont know how many times but apparently there is alot of damage." I rip the piece of paper out and put it on the table. I was angry. I stand up and walk to the window and look out.

I hear Esme read the paper. I could hear the hurt in her voice. I let tears of anger fall down my cheeks.

"They really hurt you bad and so did we." I hear Esme say. I nod, still looking out the window

"Whats happening with the foster parents and your social worker?" I hear Jasper ask. I turn around and walk over to the sofa and begin writing. I wipe the tears away as I write.

"The foster parents are in a detention centre waiting for trial which is next month. I have to testify. Stephanie James lost her license to be a social worker and is serving 6 months in prison and 6 months doing community service." I write then place the note once I had ripped it out, onto the coffee table. Jasper picks it up and he reads it out.

I let myself sober up a bit. I was still sniffling. I begin to write again.

"I know you sent me away to protect me, I missed you all, but your going to have to earn my trust and love back." I place the note on the table and look at my lap. Jasper reads it out.

'We understand. We hurt you. We are willing to try." Carlisle says. I write again.

"Ok, I will let you try. Where are Edward and Alice?" I wrote showing them. They look at me giving me sad looks.

"Edward went to kill himself." Esme says sadly. I can see the unshed tears in her eyes, tears that will never be able to be released.

**Another chapter done.**

**More to come.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	32. CH 30 - To trust or not

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**March 2006 Saturday 18th**

**ESME POV**

Alice had come back to the house here in Forks on thursday the 16th. She had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and dying. Edward had heard her thoughts and called the Swan residence this morning. He had raced off saying he couldnt live without Bella. My boy way going to kill himself. I was upset. No I was distraught.

Alice had called us a while later, after Edward had left, explaining Bella was alive and they were heading to Italy to stop Edward. I prayed they would make it in time and nothing bad would happen. I couldnt stand for my children to be harmed. Wouldnt any mother?

The atmosphere around the house was upsetting. Jasper was letting off waves of sadness,anger, guilt and many more. I would try to comfort him but he would just leave me. Rose was very angry and bitter. She wanted Alice back, she wanted her family back. I couldnt blame her. I was currently cleaning the kitchen and placing good china away. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were upstairs doing their own thing.

I head to the garage and unload the last of my china. I make sure they are all un damaged before heading into the lounge room. I smell something cooking and make my way into the kitchen with a plate still in hand.

I walk into the kitchen but immediately I am socked and let the plate fall from my hands, smashing as it connected to the floor. A human, a human I thought I would never see again was standing in my kitchen. I wanted to cry.

I watch as Ciara turns around and looks at me. I see the tears fall out of her eyes. I walk fastly to her and wrap my arms around her in a hug. When she doesnt respond I release her and look at her. I was confused.

"Ciara, baby. I missed you. Im so sorry we left you. What Happened to your face?" I asks. When she doesnt answer me I look at her confused again. I lead her into the loung room and let her sit down. I try to kiss her forhead but she scoots away from me. Im shocked and confused. My baby didnt want my love. It hurt, actually it hurt alot.

I walk to the stairs and call for the others. They will be so happy that Ciara is back.

"Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rose. Come down here please." I call.

One by one I spotted my family come down. Once they all came down and stood infront of me. They were looking gloomily at me. Rose turned her head in Ciaras direction and She smiled a big smile and came rushing over to Ciara. Once she got closer she stopped suddenly.

"Ciara. What happened to your face?" Rose says before continuing to Ciara. I watch Ciara freeze up when Rose gets closer. I was confused and I think everyone else was. I watch as Ciara holds her hand gesturing to stop or wait. I watch her get up of the sofa and run upstairs and retunr a few minutes later with a pen and writing pad before taking her seat on the sofa. Rosalie takes a seat next to Emmett on the sofa, I sit with Carlisle and Jasper sits in a recliner. We all sit and watch Ciara as she write on the writing pad.

"I cant say anything." Ciara had written and shown us all. I look at her confused. We were all confused.

"What do you mean? Why are you not speaking?" I ask, I needed to know why my baby was writing on paper instead of speaking. Was she that angry at us?

"Because my voicebox is damaged." She writes and shows us. I look shocked and then watch as Ciara stands up and looks out the window.

"How did it get damaged?" Carlisle asks Ciara. He always is in doctor mode when It came to humans. She writes in her writing pad

"Give me a minute, ill be back." She write and shows us before placing the note pad on the coffee table and racing upstairs. We all look at each other. Rose was gripping the chair tight. I could see anger and sadness in her eyes. I look at her and she looks at me. I nod.

Ciara comes back down a few minutes later and we all cant help the gasps that escape our lips. She had placed her hair in a pony tail, put on a sports bra and a pair of short shorts. She had bruises, scars and burns covering her whole body. I wanted to cry. I could see Rose wanting to cry aswell. She had released the sofa from her grip and was ow quietly sobbing into Emmetts shoulder as he rubbed her back. I stand up and walk over to Ciara.

"Oh my god. What happened?" I say. I watch her steo back as I get closer. That hurt. My baby was injured and had been beaten and she was afraid of me. I return to my seat next to Carlisle and she walks back to her seat. I watch her grab her writing pad and begin to write again.

Ciara hands me the writing pad and I read it out.

"After you all abandoned me and sent me away I was taken to a foster home. The first 10 minutes I was beaten. For about 5 months I was beaten, given a very small amount of food and water, I wasnt allowed to leave the house and eventually, I was locked into a small room. Stephanie James took 5 months before coming to check on me. I went to Charlie Swans house and he called his buddies to go pick up the foster parents and my social worker before he took me to the doctors. The doctor says my throat will heal but my voicebox is damaged and I probably will need surgery, so im on the waiting list."

I finish reading the note and look up at her with sad eye. I cant believe someone would hurt a child. Especially a child like Ciara.

"Im sorry. Im sorry baby girl. Please we want you back, we regretted leaving you each day. We will promise never to give you away. We are signing adoption papers today." I say to her. I watch her begin to write again.

She rips the piece of paper and places it on the coffee table for anyone of us to read. She stands up and walks to the window.

I grip the paper and begin to read it to the others.

"Yeah. You should regret it. Bella was in a comatose state and was depressed when you left. As for me, I would have been safer with you, but no. I was sent to a foster home. I was beaten unconcious many times. Oh and if that wasnt bad enough I was raped. Yeah Raped. I dont know how many times but apparently there is alot of damage."

I wanted to punch something. I was very angry. My little girl had been severely hurt and we trusted Stephanie James with her. I could see all my family looking angry, especially Rose and Emmett

"They really hurt you bad and so did we." I say. I watch Ciar nod as she continues to look out the window.

"Whats happening with the foster parents and your social worker?" Jasper ask. I look from Jasper to Ciara and watch as she turns around and walks over to the sofa again. She begins to write and brush her tears away at the same time. I just wanted to scoop her up and kiss her and lever let her go.

She rips the paper and places it again, on the coffee table for anyone to read. Jasper hesitantly grabs it and reads it out.

"The foster parents are in a detention centre waiting for trial which is next month. I have to testify. Stephanie James lost her license to be a social worker and is serving 6 months in prison and 6 months doing community service."

I nod as I listen to Jasper talk. I hear Ciara calm down slightly till she is only sniffiling. She begins to write again and places the note on the table. Jasper again grabs the paper and reads it aloud.

"I know you sent me away to protect me, I missed you all, but your going to have to earn my trust and love back."

'We understand. We hurt you. We are willing to try." Carlisle says. I nod and watch her write again. We should really teach her sign language. Its difficult for her to keep writing.

"Ok, I will let you try. Where are Edward and Alice?" She writes then hold the paper up to show us. My chest tightens as I think of my three children out in Italy. Yes I call Bella my child.

"Edward went to kill himself." I take a breath and says sadly. I have never wanted to cry so badly. My children were in danger and I couldnt do anything to stop it. At least I have 4 of them home.

**CIARA POV**

**Saturday 18th**

"Edward went to kill himself." Esme says sadly. I can see the unshed tears in her eyes, tears that will never be able to be released. I let my own tears fall as I silently cry.

I look at Esme then Carlisle. I sniffle and wipe the tears away. I grab my writing pad and pen and begin to write.

"Why did he go to kill himself?" I write and show them.

"Bella jumped off a cliff and Edward thought she was dead because Alice couldnt see her future anymore. Jacob was in her path so Alice couldnt see. When Edward called the house Jacob answer and said that Charlie was busy planning a funeral. Edward go the wrong idea, so Edward went to the Volturi to kill himself. Bella and Alice are heading to Italy to stop him." Jasper explains. I look at him shocked.

"But Bella wasnt dead. It was Harry Clearwater. I hope they make it." I write and show them all.

"How did you get in the house?" Emmett asks me. I look at him and smile as I begin to write.

"You all left my bedroom window open. I came here a few times after I escaped." I hand Rosalie the note and she reads it out. Emmett looks at me before nodding. He turns the tv on and we all sit and watch the tv. A few minutes later, I rise up and grab my pen and pad before writing.

"I forgot. Do any of you know sign language? Charlie, Bella and I have been learning it and now we are fluent in it." I show Rosalie my pad and she reads it out loud to everyone.

"Yeah we all know sign language. I guess you wont need to use the writing pad." Carlisle informs me. I smile at him. Im glad. I hate writing it takes to long. I place the pad and pen on the table and relax into the sofa. Still by myself untill I can forgive the Cullens. Its hard to love them and hate them. My heart is telling me to hug and kiss and cuddle them, but my head is telling me to stay back because it doesnt want to get hurt again.

I dont know what to do.

Will Ciara love the cullens back?

I know what I would do in her situation. Read to find out.

More to come.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


	33. CH 31 - Waiting

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**MARCH 2006**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**March 2006 Saturday 18th**

**Ciara POV.**

"I forgot. Do any of you know sign language? Charlie, Bella and I have been learning it and now we are fluent in it." I show Rosalie my pad and she reads it out loud to everyone.

"Yeah we all know sign language. I guess you wont need to use the writing pad." Carlisle informs me. I smile at him. Im glad. I hate writing it takes to long. I place the pad and pen on the table and relax into the sofa. Still by myself untill I can forgive the Cullens. Its hard to love them and hate them. My heart is telling me to hug and kiss and cuddle them, but my head is telling me to stay back because it doesnt want to get hurt again.

**SIGN LANGUAGE WILL BE IN BOLD AND UNDERLINED**

"Well if it is alright with you, Ciara. I would like to check your throat." Carlisle asks me. I nod and watch him go upstairs and come back down in under a minute. I stay seated as Carlisle gets me to open my mouth as he looks down it with his flashlight.

"I would say the doctor you spoke to is right. You will need surgery." Carlisle says. I nod.

**"Well im going to go shower then have some breakfast, since Esme startled me and I didnt get to eat."** I sign looking at Esme with a smile on my face. She smiles at me.

"Well you go shower, I will make you some breakfast. You will not have soup." Esme says walking into the kitchen. I roll my eyes as she leaves the living room.

"Im going to go sort out this adoption." Carlisle says before heading out of the house. I watch him go before I stand up and head up stairs to shower. I had the biggest smile on my face but It drops as soon as I see Alices' room. I stand in the door to Alices' room and look at it. I turn around and head to my room to shower. I miss Alices' overexcited attitude. I want all my family back.

I shower and change into a pair of Black Leggings, Blue tanktop, Black cardigan and my black converse. I brush my hair and leave it down before heading downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the breakfast bar. I watch Esme cook on the stove. Esme looks at me once I come into the room. She smiles before turning back to the stove. Rosalie joins us in the kitchen leaving the tow boys in the living room. I look to Rosalie.

**"Can you tell Esme to make a small amount?"** I ask Rose. Rose looks at me confused before doing what I said.

"Hey Esme, only make a small amount for Ciara. I dont know why though." Rose says to Esme. Esme turns around and gives me a confused look.

**"I cant eat to much. My stomach is still shrunken from not eating."** I sign. They both look at each other then back to me. I roll my eyes.

"Were going to have to fix that. Ill let Carlisle know when he returns." Esme says to me before turning back to the stove. I roll my eyes again.

"So bug, what do you want to do today? I want to pass the time instead of being sad here." Rose asks me. I look at her and shrug.

"Well I have to go grocery shopping since I have humans to feed." Esme says as she cooks. I still cant see what she is making.

"Want to go with me and Esme, bug?" Rose asks. I nod. Sure why not.

"Ok well we will leave shortly ok." Rose says to me. Esme places a plate of Pancakes infront of me. I look at them and cant help but smell the them. Yummy. I begin to eat and halfway through the second pancake I was feeling full and sick. I push the plate away from me and take a deep breath before releasing it. I ate to much.

Rose and Esme look worried as they glance at my plate before looking at me.

"Is that all you can eat?" Rosalie asks me. I nod.

"Sweetie thats not good at all. Carlisle definately needs to check you out and get your body back to normal." Esme tells me. I nod.

**"Im sorry. I cant eat alot. Its hard to eat and not feel the urge to vomit. My stomach isnt use to all the nice food." **I sign to Rosalie. Esme and Rose look at each other before nodding.

"Its alright sweetie. We understand. Now how about you go finish getting ready to go out,while I clean up." Esme informs me. I nod and turn to Rosalie.

**"Can you help me put cover up on my face and help me with my hair?"** I ask Rosalie. She smiles and nods.

"Sure thing, bug. Lets go to my room." Rosalie says holding her hand out. I look at her hand and she pulls it back once I dont take it. She leads us up the stairs to her room. I take a seat on her bed as she grabs out a few things.

"How about I do you hair first then coverup." Rosalie asks me. I nod. She starts to do my hair.

**"You need to hide the burns." **I inform Rosalie.

"Ok, sure thing." Rose responds.

Half an hour later, Rosalie had finished. I was finally allowed to look in the mirror. She had placed coverup on my face and I couldnt see any bruises. My hair was in a sideways braid so it covered my ear to hide the burns. I smile and turn to Rose.

**"It looks amazing. Thankyou."** I sign smiling. Rose looks at me with her own smile. I look at her. Oh what the heck my heart is winning. I shock Rose by pulling her into a hug. She happily returns it.

"Alright, lets head down. Esme is ready to go." Rose tells me and we make our way out of the room and down the stairs. We hop into Rosalies BMW and take off down the driveway heading to the grocery store. Pulling up a few minutes later, the three of us hop out of the car and head into the grocery store. Esme grabs a trolley and I walk with Rose behind Esme.

"If you see anything you want, sweetie, put it in ok." Esme tells me. I nod and follow Esme down the rows of items. I place, Apples, Bananas, yoghurt, chocolate and orange juice into the trolley as Esme places other items in.

By the end of the last Aisle we had a full trolley. Obviously they needed to look like they were shopping for alot of people to remain inconspicuous. We make our way to a checkout and start placing the items on the bench for the lady to scan through.

"Why dont you go and sit on the bench over there? We will come get you when we are finished" Esme tells me. I nod and make my way over to a bench and take a seat. I watch Rose and Esme sorting out the shopping with the check out lady. I see a lady with Brown hair and green eyes sit next to me. I smile at her then turn to watch Rose and Esme again.

"Hello." The lady says to me. I smile and wave back to her.

"You here helping your mother shop." The lady says. I nod.

"Well thats nice of you. Not many young girls like yourself would help their mothers shop." I nod. It was awkward since I couldnt say anything. I was saved by Esme and Rose as they make their way over to me. The lady smiles at Esme and Rose. I stand up and walk over to rose wrapping my arm around her waist. My heart had definately won. I guess love is the better option. Who could stay mad at Esme and Rose anyway?

"Hello. I was just saying to your daughter that she was a very good girl helping you out. Not many kids her age would." They lady tells Esme and Rose.

"Well thankyou. She is a very good helper. They all are." Esme informs the lady.

"How many children do you have? if you dont mind me asking." The lady inquires.

"Seven. Three boys and four girls, This is my oldest daughter Rosalie and youngest child, Ciara." Esme reponds point to each of us. The lady looks at us and smiles.

"Well you have been busy. Well im glad we have some well behaved children in this town." The lady responds. Esme nods and I roll my eyes.

"I see your youngest is very quiet." The lady trys to snoop. Esme looks at me.

"Yeah shes very quiet. Doesnt talk much." Esme covers. I smile and give her a thumbs up when the lady isnt looking.

"Well I will let you go. You girls be good now." The lady says before walking away.

**"Good cover Esme. I was hoping you would get my look."** I sign to Esme as I release Rose and hug Esme. She nods and is startled when I hug her. She kisses my cheek as we walk to the car.

"I didnt want the whole town knowing our business. Shes the town gossip." Esme replies. I nod and we make our way through the parking lot. Rosalie hops into the drivers seat, Esme in the passenger seat and myself in the back seat with the shopping. We kept the roof up so the wind doesnt blow our shopping around.

We arrive home and park in the garage. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett are waiting for us and help unload the shopping. They probably heard the car come down the driveway. Carlisle had a large grin on his face. I look at him weird before grabbing one bag of shopping, it was all that was left, and making my way inside the house.

Esme had made me a sandwich at vampire speed and then helped Rose put the shopping away at vampire speed.

I watch Rosalie and Esme move at vampire speed to place the shopping away, as I eat my sandwich . About a minute later they had finished and were smiling at me. I look at them with wide eyes before smiling. I continue to eat and sign again.

**"That was cool. It never gets old watching it."** I sign and they laugh. I finish half of the sandwich before Carlisle comes into the kitchen.

"Now I have a suprise for you Ciara. Come sit in the lounge everyone." Carlisle informs us. We follow him into the lounge room. Carlisle sits on the coffee table infront of me.

"Well you are officially a Cullen now." Carlisle blurts out. A huge smile rises on my face and I jump up and hug him.

"You still have to sign the paper first." Carlisle says. I nod and he hands me the paper I didnt even see he was holding. I sign where I was suppose to and hand it back to him.

"All I have to do is give this back to the judge and your all done." Carlisle says.

**"How did you get it done so fast?" **I ask.

"Well a judge owed me a favor and he had a look at your case file and said we would be the better option for you. He signed it without a second thought." Carlisle informs us. I see Esme and Rosalie with massive smiles on their faces. I smile at them and run and jump on them. They were both seated together so it was easy for me to jump on them, they didnt know I was going to do it.

**"I guess you have earned my trust and love back. I love you all. I mean it was hard to hate you." **I sign

"Welcome to the family shorty." Emmett says. Jasper looks sad though. I finish hugging, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and Esme before making my way over to Jasper who is sitting on the sofa alone. I take a seat next to him and take his hand. He looks up at me. I release his hand and begin to sign.

**"Alice will be back. She wont leave us I promise. Please. She wont want you to be sad." **Jasper looks up at me and nods before pulling me into him for a hug. I smile into the hug and hug him tight.

"I say we have a movie afternoon and night." Rosalie says. I nod and watch everyone else nod. Rosalie picks a few dvds out and we all get comfortable on the couch. Rose and Emmet snuggled together on a sofa, Carlisle and Esme on a sofa and Jasper on his own sofa. I take a seat next to Jasper. He smiles and pulls me into his side. I rest my head on his shoulder as the starting credits roll. We were watching the last samurai.

Once the first movie had finished I got up for a bathroom break before returning to my spot next to Jasper. We were now watching Resident evil. The starting credits began to roll.

**"I love this movie. I use to imagine I was clever, brave and stong like Alice." **I sign to Jasper. He nods.

"You are brave, strong and clever." Jasper informs me. I smile at him and we continue to watch the movie.

We watched movie, after, movie, after, movie. I loved it. I was able to relax and feel completely at home here. Esme had made Lasagna and had given me a small slice before placing the rest in the freezer. I ate and watched finding nemo, Emmetts choice, with the others. We watched movies and talked till I was to go to bed.

**3 days later**

**March tuesday 21 2006**

**Ciara POV**

I had woken up to the sun in my face. Actually it wasnt sun. I looked up and see Emmett flashing a light in my face. I try to push the flashlight away but he just laughs. I roll my eyes and get out of bed.

My alarm clock read 4am. I wanted to hit Emmett for waking me up.

**"What do you want Emmett?"** I sign, once I had turned my bedside lamp on. Emmett looks at me before shrugging and leaving my room. I look at him with an angry glare. I storm down stairs and over to Esme and Carlisle who are sitting in the living room. They look at me confused as I approach them.

**"Mom tell Emmett not to wake me up. He held a flashlight in my face and when I asked him what he wanted he shrugged and walked off."** I sign. I see the shocked look on Esmes face and the smile on Carlisles face.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You called me mom." Esme says quietly, still in shock. I didnt realise I did.

**"Oh im sorry."** I reply.

"No no its alright. You can call me mom if you want? It was just out of the blue."

**"Oh well is it alright to call you mom and dad?" **They both nod and I smile. They stand up and pull me into a hug. It was a Ciara sandwich I was stuck in.

"Now, Emmett. Come here now." Dad says in a loud but not screaming voice as he releases me. I take a seat with Mom on the sofa. I yawn and lean my head on her shoulder. I watch as Emmett walks into the loung room sheepishly before standing infront of Dad.

"Yes Carlisle." Emmett asks. He knew he was in trouble.

"Why did you wake Ciara up?" Dad asks with his hands on his hips. Emmett looks around before looking back at Dad.

"I was bored." Was all that Emmett replied. I look at him with a glare.

"Alright, no electronics for a week. Next time dont wake Ciara or anyone else up again." Dad says. Emmett nods.

"Yes sir, Sorry bug." Emmett responds before walking out of the room with his head looking down. I smile at his posture.

"Alright. I have to go to work now. Ill see you this afternoon." Dad says kissing my temple then, mom on the lips. I yawn and relax into Mom as I hear Dad leave. Im drifting off slowly when I hear Rosalies voice. I open my eyes that want to droop closed but they wont.

"I hear your officially mom." Rose comes in and sits next to me, stroking my cheek. I can hear the disapointment in her voice. She wanted to be a mother.

"Yeah, Carlisle is now dad aswell." Esme says. I can hear the pride in her voice.

"You... my mom... aswell, Rose." I say tiredly before drifting off into sleep again.

**More to come. **

**I have alot more stories being written, I hope you will like them all.**

**Just a big thankyou to my followers and readers. Without you, I would have actually deleted this story. Thankyou to all of you.**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	34. CH 32 - Brothers

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN ANYONE YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THOUGH.**

**MARCH 2006**

**March tuesday 21 2006**

**CIARA POV**

I had been woken up by Emmett shining a flashlight in my face, at 4am. I had told Esme and Carlisle,what he had done and without realising I had called Esme mom. She was shocked but happy. I was now going to call Esme, mom, and Carlisle ,dad. Emmett had lost his electronics for a week because he woke me up.

"I hear your officially mom." Rose comes in and sits next to me, stroking my cheek. I can hear the disapointment in her voice. She wanted to be a mother.

"Yeah, Carlisle is now dad aswell." Mom says. I can hear the pride in her voice.

"You... my mom... aswell, Rose." I say tiredly before drifting off into sleep again.

I had officially woken up ,on my own this time, at 9am. I was exhausted. I dont know why. I had gotten out of bed and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. I plonked down on a chair at the breakfast bar and layed my head on my crossed arms. I let a yawn out.

"Naww. are you still tired baby?" I hear Rosalie say. I hadnt even taken notice of where everyone was. I look up and nod through a yawn. I can see Mom making a fruit salad, Dad reading a newspaper at the dining room table and could hear the boys playing a computer game.

Rosalie kisses my head and sits down next to me at the breakfast bar as Mom places a fruit salad infront of me. I begin to pick at the food, not really hungry.

"Ciara, you need to eat. You will be having a healthy breakfast in the morning, a snack for morning tea, a protein shake for lunch, a snack for afternoon tea and a healthy dinner. You need to get your stomach to expand a bit more. Its un healthy to be so malnourished and not eating enough, so we are all going to help you with your food comsumption." Dad says. I look to him and nod. I need it, so Im willing to do it.

**"Ok. Thankyou."** I sign before trying to eat the breakfast.

I had eaten my breakfast, gotten changed and ready for the day before coming down stairs again. We were going to play out in the yard. Well Emmett, Jasper and I were. Rose was going to go shopping with Mom and wouldnt let me tag along. Dad was going to work for a few hours. Leaving me with Jasper and Emmett. Hmm not a good Idea.

"So shorty, ready to play some ball?" Emmett says holding up a soccer ball. I nod and follow Jasper and Emmett outside. The stop and look at me.

**"What?" **I look at them with a raised eyebrow.

"You need to change. Follow me." Emmett says leading me back inside. We go into my room and he pulls out a pair of black shorts, a black tank top and my trainers and placing them on my bed before disapearing and coming back a few seconds later, placing something on the bed.

"Put these on and meet us out in the yard." Emmett tells me before leaving my room. I slip on the shorts, the tank top and my trainers. I hold up the item Emmett placed on the bed.

It was a jersey. A green jersey, with a white stripe going diagnally from the right shoulder to the left hip. The name CIARA on the back, near the neck, with the number 08 in the centre. On the front of the jersey on the top left breast area is the Cullen crest. I smile and put it on. I race down stairs and go out the house to find the guys.

**"Whats with the 08 on my back?"** I sign looking at the boys. They smile at me.

"You look good, bug. 08 what number you joined the family. Carlisle is 01, Edward is 02, Esme is 03, Rose is 04, Emmett is 05, Im 06, Alice is 07 ,your 08, and Bella will be 09." Jasper explains. I nod. Thats understandable.

**"Alright lets play." **I sign smiling.

Emmett kicks the ball to me and I run with it trying to get it past Jasper. I fail all attempts at getting around him. Emmett now had the ball and Jasper was trying to get it off him while I protected the goal. Emmett kicked it my way and it hit me in the stomach, I go flying backwards and land on my back. I gasp for air, as I lay on my back. I had the wind knocked out of me.

Emmett and Jasper were instantly at my side. They lifted my shirt and could see a bruise forming. It was easy to find since the others were a green and yellow colour. I get my breathing back to normal but find it hard to sit up.

**"Can you help me to the couch?"** I sign to them. They nod and carefully lift me up before taking me into the house and placing me on the sofa.

I watch Jasper rush off before returning a few seconds later. I see he has a water bottle and Ice pack in his hands.

"Here is some pain medication and an Icepack." Jasper shows me. He hands me the medication and water bottle and I take the pills. He also places the icepack on my bruise. I cringe as the icepack hits my skin. Its cold, like very cold. Jasper takes the icepack off after a few minutes so I dont get a burn from the cold. He then places it back on the bruise, just as mom and Rose walk in the door. They stop in their tracks and look at the scene infront of them.

"What happened?" Mom and Rose say at the same time before coming over to me to examine the damage. Mom and Rose both gasp at the newly forming bruise.

"Well, we were playing soccer outside and Emmett kicked the ball a little to hard in Ciaras direction and it hit her in the stomach." Jasper explains. I look to Mom and Rose who are glaring daggers at Emmett. I touch both of their faces and they look at me. I begin to sign.

**"Dont be mad at him. He forgets im human. Im not mad at him. I forgive him. Dont punish him."** I sign looking at them. They nod but I can still see they are worried.

"Alright. Just be more carefull. Ill get your father to check you when he gets home." Mom says kissing my temple before going into the kitchen. I look at Rose and smile.

**"Im ok, I promise. I had fun though. Do you like the jersey?"** I sign to Rose. She smiles and kisses my temple.

"It suits you baby, your a Cullen now and Cullens wear the jersey." Rose says and I beam with pride.

**"Im happy and proud to be a Cullen." **I sign smiling. Dad walks in an hour later just as I was finishing my lunch, a protein shake. I could only drink half of it before feeling full. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I were currently watching law and order svu.

"Hey sweetie. I hear you had an accident." Dad says coming into the house from work. I nod and place the shake on the table.

"You need to drink the whole thing please." Dad warns me. I roll my eyes but nod. Dad lifts my shirt to reveal my soccerball sized bruise surrounded by all my older ones. He presses on it slightly and I cringe.

"I dont feel or hear any internal bleeding. Its going to be sore for a few days though. Pain medication will help." Dad says kissing my temple before going to find Mom. I turn back to the tv and snuggle into Rose.

We get a phone call about 3pm saying that Bella, Alice and Edward would be arriving about 8pm our time and wouldnt arrive at the house till 8.30pm. I was excited. Everyone else was aswell.

**"Told you they would come back."**I sign to Jasper, he just nods with a smile.

I wasnt able to stay awake till 8.30pm because I fell asleep at 7.30pm. I would have to wait till morning to see Bella, Edward and Alice

**More to come.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
